The Loud House - The Apex House (English Language)
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: To Royal Woods ah come a new family, from the beginning where the only daughter of another large family arrives at school, next to his mother and father along with 10 brothers peculiar that will lead to the family Loud to situations so strange as always, or more. May Flourish friendships, rivalries, something more serious or just a good relationship of neighbors ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Before we begin I would like to welcome you all to this story, originally written in Spanish, but after the requests of some readers I decided to translate it to English language, I want to make it clear that my translation is not the best... because use of the internet and google translators to do so, I say that in the event of any errors that you find**_

Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference in here does not belong to me, the characters Oc are mine

Cap 1: The arrival of the Apex

-At the airport in the state of Michigan, at 11 p.m. on Saturday, a plane landed at the airport, was a quite big but in this traveling only 6 people next to 13 animals as well as many belongings stored in the plane, the floodgates are opened, giving way to a man of 45 years, a woman of 41 and 11 young people behind them each one with something distinctive to each other-

Dad are you really sure that was a good idea to come ? -The greatest of young people make the question- since I bought the house, your brothers are already enrolled in a nearby school and i already sent the cars so that there is no turning back, when i arrived on Monday, we will begin a new phase here and...By the way dear, you can remember the name of... "It was then that the mother of the family replied- Oh, it's a place called Royal Woods, has no negative criticism on the Internet but nothing that stands out except for perhaps we now -expressed the mother as a joke, the family pray arrival in the state of Michigan was guided to the exit of the airport with all their belongings to the point that it was necessary to ask 5 cars for a single trip-

-On the next day It was 10 A.M. in the house Loud and the bustle of the family had already started a few hours ago, all the neighbors who knew the family could well sleep peacefully despite all the noise, despite the fact that it was still early Lincoln Loud was outside of his house leaning against the tree in front of this reading one of his comics, was when she noticed something new and was that the house in front of them supposedly was for sale, but now he was-

New Neighbors... With a family as large as mine it is impossible not to disturb the neighbors if you are new to the neighborhood, yet it is very strange that if there are new neighbors are not asomen By the window by the noise of each morning that comes out of our house - and of the interior of your home as it was customary to the mixture of rock music, laughter, screams, explosions and things breaking was something that the neighborhood was used to, so it was strange that the person who bought the house across the street remained inside to see what was happening-

What happens Lincoln ? -a dry voice asked with such a surprise for the child of white hair that he let out a cry of fright while holding his chest with a certain force- I noticed that you are not reading your comic... Sigh - something that shared the family was that everyone could notice the strange behavior or any action that any member of this do- I'm just thinking about how it will be the new neighbor, they have not complained of all this -pointing out again his home - perhaps only the owner is not found, anyway because they want to interact with another living being in your life?

Is Different You are my sisters, I would like to believe that maybe in that house there is a person who can handle this - again highlighting all the hustle and bustle of your house- and as well in the list of people who do not flee when meeting the family Loud, there will be a next to the name of Bobby, Ronnie Ann, Clyde and our neighbor Mr. Grouse - first and foremost Lucy just kept his expression of total depression but of course did not leave his brother without answer- Ok, but that just means that you will have to cross the street and knocking on the door, Luck Lincoln - said that the gothic sister only returned to the interior of the house, the white-haired boy wanted to go but not only, and did not want to carry any of her sisters, with that in mind there was only one person who to call with your radio-

Thank you for coming Clyde - Crashing the 5 with his friend- hey i am always there to take care of your back as well as to look at your precious sister Lori - The smile on the face of Lincoln only cleared before the comment regarding his sister, of course he was used but not uncomfortable, both young people crossed the street and found themselves in front of the house bought and whose inhabitants they were unaware- Well it's time, I am going to do this... -Lincoln all the ringer and both children waited a long time no one went out, came back to ring the bell and again no one came out of the house- Maybe there's nobody home

-a noise in the back of the house had called the attention of Lincoln and Clyde, followed by what had clearly been a mooing- The new neighbor has a cow ? That's great but does not detract from the fact that there is no one, you want to try again later ? "Clyde- Sorry Lincoln, I must return home and help to bathe to Cleopatra and that is not work only for one or two people - the child Loud only accepted that fact and smiled- Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow at school, I will speak on the radio later -With that, finally the two friends said goodbye to each other and the child Loud entered the house, even though he had two drawbacks, the first was that everything was in silence, the second was that it was because their sisters were already in front of him with some accusing look-

Listen before you say something you should know that I just went to try to meet the new neighbor from the house across the street, and the only thing that by now is that they have a cow - The only interested by that was wool, although if it was rare for all that a new cecino was quite tolerant with the scandal of a day, the rest of the afternoon at the House Loud proceeded normally until the hour of sleep, the next day was school-

-On the next day the Monday was not to the liking of anyone, but already in the van driven by their father all the brothers Loud that if they attended the school went to their respective classrooms after saying goodbye for the time being, it was then that Lincoln was found with his friend Clyde before entering the hall- Well the new neighbors gave no signs of life nor the day of yesterday or today, on the one hand it might be good to be able to enjoy as much peace, though... I was expressing the child loud in his seat with a certain relaxed until his attention was called by the babeantes faces of some of his fellow men, a deep red hair, a small and upturned nose, a camisera red as his hair and a skirt that reached her knees, with eyes black as her shoes and her skirt-

-The Professor only asked the new student to be submitted to the class- Good morning to all, my name is Anastasia Apex, but you can call me Ana, my family came to this state just on Saturday night after a holiday in Russia, before live here we lived in Texas and well... i think that i will be well received here - after that the new girl took a seat at the front of the class, the day continued normally until lunch-

Hey really i can't believe that almost every guy in the class was drooling over the new girl," he commented in child Loud as he ate his lunch next to Clyde and Ronnie Ann- It is enough to have to see how my brother drooling for your sister, the good thing is that I am not obliged to see more guys get silly for a girl "It was then that the red-haired girl saw the empty table and approached her to take a seat with your lunch- Do not care that take a seat here truth ? - none of the young people put objection- Hey you two are in the same class that i

I am Lincoln, he is my friend Clyde and the girl to my other side is Ronnie Anne -Ana extended his hand to the 3 guys meeting in a more formal way- Thank you for letting me feel here, it seems that it will be more convenient to eat with you that with guys who ask me if i have a boyfriend or not, as with so many guys in my house i don't want to think about relationships until they are at least 13 years

Wow you talk about mature form -Said Ronnie Anne eating a hamburger, Ana just smiled in a fun way and leaving their lunch from side is placed his elbow on the table as a little challenge for the black-haired girl, a little challenge of overdue, Both Ronnie Anne like Lincoln and Clyde were slightly surprised until the girl accepted the challenge of overdue, were up to 3 began to struggle to see who beat whom in that small friendly encounter, at the same time as the boys came to see what happened only it was clear that Ana was perhaps almost as rude as Ronnie Anne-

-The challenge lasted 5 minutes until Ana was the first to give in to the tiredness of his arm staying with a breath something agitated- fence never a girl had won before in past due, I think that there is always a first time for everything eh ? -After that Ronnie Anne already had some sympathy for the new girl and the two clashed fists in a friendly form- I hope that my brothers have been made in good company today also, some of them are very difficult, some of you have brothers ? -Ronnie Ann only raised his index finger to mention a Brother, Clyde stressed to Lincoln as his brother, and the own Lincoln for its part did the same with Clyde, clear that...- at home also have 10 Sisters, 5 olders and 5 minor sisters-

Woooooooow you too !? -The 3 saw surprised to Ana to know that she also had 10 brothers- who knows ? Maybe your sisters are more difficult than my brothers, but to be the unique and in addition the middle brother is always difficult - both laughed something content pro the similarity and the time elapsed in a comfortable and casual with a new friend until it was time to leave the school grounds-

When he left Lincoln noticed the van of his family and something more, a van with dark windows that or was new or was very well maintained- well as they came for me, if you stay here you will be able to see my brothers, I'll see you tomorrow guys! -Ana bade farewell to his 3 friends crashing the 5 before going up to the van, the door is opened automatically, and in the driver's seat a young man of 20 years with an apparent hair as white as the t-shirt she wore contrasted with his sunglasses- You know if others take much ? I have been here parked 30 minutes

-Ana only looked behind him expecting to see his brothers and they all came in a group- Oh has come Alan - the first to go up to the van was Ana, greeting the least of their brothers who seemed to have just 2 years in a chair, after she entered in order of height from lowest to highest, the next to enter was a boy who was taking a pill the size of a currency of 25 cents with an apparent great effort, the following to enter identical boys were only physically, one carried a box of small tools and the other wore a poker deck of cards, the fourth brother used magnifying glasses and walked reading a psychology book with one hand and in the other held a book of Lovecraft, the fifth brother already clearly greater than Ana carried a wooden sword of European design in his hand, the following had a more depressed while eating a banana that at the end of eating this launched the shell to the nearest trash hitting the target, the seventh brother up was more stressed, on his back had what appeared to be a sniper rifle and in addition to that wore a mask smiling, The eighth brother of Ana looked normal until it became a chef's hat and apron and as I climbed into the car he asked...- They want dessert today boys and Ana ? - to which all said at the same time...- Chocolate Ice Cream ! !

-Well, yes, in the eyes of Lincoln Loud family of Ana looked as "Special" like the- Well i think that i should also go, "Vanzilla" it's here - Crashing the 5 with Clyde and saying goodbye to Ronnie Ann with a hug- See you tomorrow ! -After school only to find Lisa at the university, While on the way his father was driving the Van and his sisters had different faces, so the child Loud only dared to ask- Girls... by chance today came a new student to your class that last name Apex ? -All except Lori and obviously Lily said that if-

Wait, how do you know that? You are in my class ? He asked Leni innocent as always- must be that in his class also came a new student with that name, it appears that an entire family came to our school, as if that were not enough already see faces without importance and full of innocent hopes on a daily basis - said Lucy as always gloomy-

-When you get home all the brothers Loud got out of the van and before entering the house they noticed something in front of them was the black van in which all the brothers had risen Apex, now Lincoln without even making a second attempt as planned now knew who they were their new neighbors-

 _ **Good with that ends the first chapter of this story surely not very well translated, anyway i plan to get to the finish with this, in every chapter I will respond to every review that I arrived as well as any PM what i will respond in the same way, with that without more to say comment on the chapter, Follow the story and see you in the next chapter :DDDD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to a new chapter, this time I will do something a little bit different due to the hearing, the first thing that i will announce a small change in the format which they are going to notice but I'll say it anyway, this story as such has very few dialogs type thinking of character, but i am going to change the type of letter between situation and dialog as well is more understandable, the second is that the reviews the answer at the beginning of the chapter and not at the end.**_

 _ **Now the answers to the Reviews:**_

 _ **To Yama: I hope that it will now be easier to understand, to change my way of writing at this stage would not be comfortable but if i can see one or the other way for readers to enjoy more chapters. Greetings and thanks**_

 _ **To Guest: Now you can enjoy it better if it is easier to read. Greetings and thank you :D**_

 _ **To CHARActer 7: If notice of the title, less more than I realized, and you also said that the title had been rare without the X, I have nothing against the reviews long and I hope you enjoy the story. Greetings and thank you :D**_

 _ **To Anon: Well try to implement a change, I hope this time is easier to read, I don't plan to change too the writing format but i want it to be difficult to read the story. Greetings and thank you :D**_

Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference in here does not belong to me, the characters Oc are mine

Cap 2: The First Impression

 _Well, girls I gathered you here to know your impressions about our new neighbors and schoolmates_ -All the sisters were gathered in the living room- _I don't have anything against Ana, she is my new classmate, challenge to Ronnie Anne to overcome and we ate our lunch, someone has something interesting to tell with respect to the Apex ?_ \- the first to take the word was the largest of the sisters- _Well in my class literally did not get any new kid, but if i had the impression that he was driving the Van..._

-In the histori of Lori his Classes had ended earlier than expected but she had to wait those 30 minutes, so as always the best thing to do was to send messages with Bobby, nothing he pulled out his cell phone and so continued until 5 minutes after came a black van with dark windows, the driver's window until the driver ceased to be, A man of at least 1.90 meters high with a white hair as his t-shirt, his sunglasses could see a bit of the red color of his eyes, on the right cheek this had a scar of a cut and his body was so well sculpted that girls who saw it wondered if it would be a model, among those girls was just Lori-

-Of course was to continue talking with her boyfriend or know the newcomer, but so many words, so many requests for phone number and as many invitations a grimace formed on the face of the young and...- _SHUT UP AT ONCE FOR ALL, ARE REALLY SCANDALOUS ! ! !_ -All silent what was grateful for the young of the van, although many of the girls had been delighted with that attitude- _Give me a break, I came to Royal Woods only a few days ago_ -Although no one knew it came from a huge family and also what didn't bother you was not the noise, if not the be surrounded by girls outrageous and clear one thing was the scandal that could lead to his family and another very different was the scandal of a group of girls insistent-

 _That man literally must learn to treat women better_ -She said putting enda to the historia with his crossed arms and with some indignation - _At least my Bobby bubu bear if you know how to treat me_ -continuing their loving messages with the above mentioned, the following is that everyone looked at Leni- _Oh it's my turn ? Well in my class..._

-the girl Loud with her friends were reading one of his fashion magazines while the campaign start of classes already had dreamed of, the professor had already entered and asked everyone to bring attention although Leni and company didn't do much case- _Today we have a new student with us and I hope to receive it well_ -After these words the professor opened the door and let a boy, normal physical build and 1.75 meters high, brown hair and eyes, next to Sandals brown, blue jeans and a black shirt to squares, the teacher asked the new student to be presented and this from his backpack he pulled out a bag with 10 Cupcakes in this, clearly of chocolate with bright red sparks-

 _My name is Alphonse Apex, I arrived at Royal Woods recently after a holiday in Russia, is the native land of my mom and was a good change of environment for a while, but dad thought we needed accentuate in another place and after a random choice we decided to come here, now who want to make a cupcake ready for me to lift the hand_ \- the whole class raised her hand but only 10 were selected by Alphonse-

-between the selected was Leni that instead of trapping the gift with your hands this impact on his forehead before falling into their hands, this did not prevent the girl Loud give a little bite followed by a sigh of satisfaction as well as the other 9 guys from the class that received a Cupcake-

 _And that was the best I've eaten, as even better than the lunch_ \- all his sisters and his brother were somewhat interested in his story... except for Lisa that remained skeptical- _I very much doubt that a mere product of pastry is layers of produce that level of satisfaction estimulasion in the brain and the sense of taste_ -Before such a comment Leni knew what to do strange as it was, he showed his brother and sisters the Cupcake and passed it in 11 pieces of which all except Lisa ate followed by a great and satisfactory sigh-

 _Well, I surrender to the pressure of the majority_ -said the girl genius before eating his piece of Cupcake, it was then that his scepticism was defeated by leaving out the same expression as the rest of her sisters and brother- _We could say that we ate a piece of happiness Jajajaj, get it ?_ -Not even the bad joke Luan the distracted to continue savoring the piece of Cupcake- _Fence i wish the new kid in my class knew how to do these things, instead it is strange_ -Now everyone looked at Luna to begin his story-

-In the history of Luna when classes started Luan was with his acoustic guitar in his hands, since the teacher had not arrived, of course it didn't take long to appear and give the news about a new student in the class and requested this move, be submitted to their peers and take a seat over the response wasn't immediate, in place of a new kid what began to make presence was a tenuous and serena of violin, clearly coming from a tape recorder-

-Made act of presence with elegant steps a figure of 1.70 meters high, his arms were well trained but his legs and abdomen not too, but even stranger was his clothing conformed by a long boots brown and blue jeans, a gray t-shirt without sleeves and a white poncho, Her head was covered with a tea set and his face for a mask smiling that it did not even their eyes, even stranger was that in his back carried in addition to your backpack with their respective school supplies, also wearing what appeared to be a sniper rifle which removed a few rose petals and threw them into the air- _I am Allester Apex, a pleasure to meet all of you -E_ nding with a small bow although somewhat exaggerated-

-After that Allester Apex had already been catalogd as strange, although for some of the faces quite dramatic, classes continued normally until the time of the recess where Moon began to play again a couple of notes, but something caught her attention and it was observed by the boy again while in his hands he held a large drawing notebook and a pencil drawing, it seemed that i was drawing to Luna and although it didn't bother her nor allowed him to concentrate on his music-

 _Can you believe that step 20 minutes drawing me !?_ -Her sisters and brother only laughed lightly- _Don't feel bad for having an admirer so attentive sister, and just take a day to get to know each other_ -Expressed the older sister with some intention to annoy Luna- _Can you deliver it tomorrow, if the drawing is nice then you could talk about me because not everyone is lucky enough to draw me -S_ aid Lola with confidence and arrogance-

 _This matter will be very well portrayed, Jejejeje, Get it ?_ -This time the joke if caused some laughter and also a question- _And that is what happened in your class Luan ? I do not think that fencing to make a joke of this_ -Luna said to his sister comedian-

-In his backpack Luan was carrying some materials of comedy and his camera to record any type of good material, was now in his seat in the living room thinking about some good joke when the bell rang the start of classes when the teacher entered the classroom- Good morning to all class, today is a special day something because today we have a new student, now go and introduce yourself to everyone ! A young man entered with a big bag that among his school supplies was also full of bananas, he was wearing a yellow T-shirt with pale gray pants along with black boots, his face was something off, one of her eyes was red and the other was black and his hair color brown, something thin for his height of 1.67 m-

 _I am Axel Apex, i am 15 years old and I come from a large family, I do not have any liking in particular and i am new to Royal Woods, is all for the moment_ \- After that the new boy took a seat next to the Loud comedian and this was to eat a banana, it didn't take long for that and from his seat launched the shell directly to dump- _that's what I call a good "Banasta", Jajaja Get it ?_ -The Loud comedian had attempted a joke with the new kid which after a few seconds he started to laugh though somewhat content- _Your jokes "Slip" good eh ?_ -Axel replied with a joke improvised-

 _Hey not bad at all, by the way i am Luan Loud_ -Extending her hand with one of these known "Buttons electrical" in his palm, something that Axel saw him coming and instead of taking his hand and make contact with the button, this took the back of her hand, and returned the greeting but did not fall in the joke- _I guess that you need better material that this_ -Taking her small hand device which led to Luan to further improve their material of comedy

-At the time of the recess Luan and Axel talked about their families and on more than one occasion to laugh at the boy again with one of their jokes, all while he ate another banana - _That's what you get with the bananas eh ?_ -Asked the comedian Loud- _It's a long story, some time ago I toward high-risk numbers, the public liked to see me chained in a tank of water, or in a trapezoid, or on a tightrope, but my favorite was the launch of knives, but one day..._ -finishing eating its fruit and throwing the peel to the nearest garbage dump right in the center- _I'm sorry I can't talk about that right now, the only thing I can do now is to throw banana peels_

-At the end of his account of the day the girl did not comedian no joke, though of course the girls and Lincoln did not know but there were more than what was seen with the naked eye in Axl Apex and his brothers- _the subject that came to my class because I don't know how to deal with it, i think that i respect but i don't know if I like_ -Earn the respect of Lynn i just wanted to say that the brother Apex in question was good in some kind of sport and that gave more has its limits in this, as well the Loud athlete began with...-

-The first class of Lynn at school on Monday was of physical education, a good way to start the day for her, clear the teacher of that class before giving the instructions left a new student entered, this one had red hair and black eyes, her complexion seemed to be well formed to have 13 and a half years 1.55 mts, clear at that time the boy was wearing the clothes for physical education class- _I Am Aaxton Apex, 13 years old... is all_ -Waving in general with his right hand-

-After something as summarized the physical education teacher to the class to run 3 laps around the school and then cardio exercises, the whole class term exercises in 45 minutes and after that not knowing how to follow the professor gave them the rest of the class period as free time, Lynn and some of her friends noticed how Aaxton returned to the lockers and then returned carrying a wooden sword where he began to throw blows to the air in different directions while carrying around his shoulders several sand bags tied together weighed 15 kilos-

-The boy didn't seem to have face of many friends, or someone to share his like for the swords, but in her face already so sweaty and tired, I saw a guy who gave 110%, in all kind of physical education had not taken a single sip of water and continued to do so until he fell to his knees with a accelerated breathing, Before that one of the boys in his class came up with a bottle of water which Aaxton gratefully accepted, taking a small sip to wash her mouth and then spitting, followed by 3 small sips of the bottle followed by a few simple words of thanks-

 _If that kind gives his 110% in your sports activity then I respect, but only should smile more while doing so_ -Expressed Loud athlete to what his younger sister gothic replied- _I enjoy my stories of vampires and my dark places and narrow, but you don't see me smiling so_

 _I do see you smile sometimes, no matter how you are there is always something that can make you smile -S_ aid Lincoln with an expression that I knew what I was talking about- _Clear between those things are not the jokes of Luan_ -A review of wool that made everyone laugh except to the aforementioned comedian- _Oh Haha very funny, comedy fence height for a girl so small, Jejejeje, Get it ?_ -This time nobody laughed- _Best continue with Lucy, that your new partner classes ?_ -Ask the first sister-

-Lucy loud reading some of his poems sad in classes while waiting for the teacher to arrive in its class as it had sounded the beginning of classes, the gothic girl only hoped it was a day like any other to get home and stay in the darkness of one of the corners of this- _Sigh..._

-At the professor of your class is let a boy who had brown hair with a white hair, eyes that were distinguished with magnifying lenses is rectangular in shape, this wore a white shirt under a sleeveless coat, pants, thick as those used by older people and dark shoes formal, both their texture as its height of 1.45 were normal and instead of a backpack or bag this carrying a briefcase-

 _My name is Arthur, I have 8 years and came recently to Royal Woods, unlike the people who like to explore forests or shopping malls, i enjoy more exploring the minds of the people as one of my book on Psychology that I have here in my briefcase_ -Showing the book, after that the first session of classes consisted of a free hour of study which Arthur took the opportunity to ask some questions to his new teammates with the use of some tests such as the Rorschach-

-None of his classmates refused to that most all saw things in the test for Arthur were quite normal for boys of his age, sometimes it was interesting that a boy saw a plate of food or some inanimate object, was until he came to Lucy with the same intention- _Sorry, I know that you know me as I present a few minutes ago, do you mind if I ask you a few questions and testing ?_ -Lucy thought for a bit, this was not how when Lisa asked her or any of your family members who were experimental test subjects so that he did not have any objection, although seen as an empty experience interacting with another human being-

 _Well... Wath do you see here ?_ -Arthur showed the first spot of paint test waiting for the answer of the gothic girl- I see a vampire," was his reply and the psychologist pulled out a small notebook writing down the answers by continuing with the test where the answers followed with: a skull, a candle, a ghost, a werewolf, a coffin, a stake and finally a pony-

-That last response was what most intrigued Arthur, followed by noting various things for 30 seconds until he closed his notebook- _Your mind seems to me to be something fascinating, I would venture to say that you live with a group of people and although not conducive in the least if you have a lot of appreciation_ \- The face of Lucy not showed but that last statement had surprised since it was correct - _The dark minds are always the most fascinating to explore..._

 _And after that told me I could talk about my sorrows with him for over endless they were, all for progress in their future work exploring the world within the mind and wathever_ -Running Out to tell their story with one of his classics sighs- _Wait how can there be a world inside my mind, my head is so big ?-_ asked Leni examining your head with your hands- _Literally you've heard the expression that says "There is a world in the books" ? It is something like that -E_ xplained Lori her younger sister Leni still without understanding- O _h forget it..._

 _Ahem Ahem..._ -Caught the attention to the small beauty queen next to its twin - _It seems to me that now it is our turn not ?_ -Lola with a face impatient in the same way wool also- _Why you're going to tell your story?_ -It was the beginning of a discussion that little step to higher until Lincoln and Lori separated the twins- _This may well tell it together !_

\- Both Lola looking without getting bored in the mirror and Wool poking at his nose, for your classmates both were both pleasant in their way as annoying, it was strange how being a twin came out like a princess believed while the other was a girl of risks and dirt-

\- Theprofessor of the class had entered as soon as the bell rang and Lola settled in place trying to appear perfect, while wool only hit what was removed from his nose under your seat, next to the professor came two boys, one dressed in a lab coat carrying a box of precision tools and on his forehead he wore glasses, while the other was dressed in a purple hat adorned with a green feather, A yellow shirt and the rest of her clothes was a set of purple suit as well as their shoes, of course both shared the same face, the same height of one meter and build, the same brown eyes and white hair and the same nose small and pointed-

 _I am Arnold Apex_ -Said the twin with the toolbox- _And i Albert Apex_ -continued the boy dressed in purple and then both at the same time- _We are the twins Apex newcomers to Royal Woods_ \- After Albert continued- _We rehearse our presentation yesterday, great eh ?_ -Letting out a few laughs and his brother Arnold continued- _I like the tecno things, disassemble and repair provided that they are sophisticated and small... such as cell phones or computers, while my brother enjoys games and gambling_

 _Hey dont make me look like a bad boy, I am only a good gambler_ -Showing of his pocket a deck of poker, after his presentation both brothers sat next to each other just behind the twins Loud, one showed a certain dedication in their studies while the other despite being held in his books will also be distracted with their cards and also with a coin, and in the eyes of the mate more disorderly appeared to be a normal coin-

 _After that that boy Albert took a dollar to the entire class with their games, even to me ! !_ -Expressed Lana with a bit of regret and her twin sister did the same thing - _Well if you already finished to talk about their experiences with these new beings newcomers as i have work to do -S_ aid the genius ready to return to his room until someone knocked on the door of the house-

 ** _Well here's the new chapter which I hope you liked it, I must say that the aprobechar page of Devianart may find pictures (not to the loud style) in relation to the OC in this story as well as on Monday 15 new episodes of the serie, and again sorry for de posible bad traduction. Now without further to say I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, share and review the history and see you in the neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeext chapter :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again here a new chapter which as of here to that ends respond the reviews at the beginning and not the end, so first the answers to the reviews:**_

 _ **To Guest: The title of Apex House is for the massive family I introduced, they are practically a few ... Well there are many that I introduced in the story and the protagonism with the Loud family is quite shared. Greetings and Thanks for reading: D**_  
 _ **The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference in here does not belong to me, the characters Oc are mine

Cap 3: A Volunteer

-When Lincoln opened the door, he saw two figures, an imposing body sculpted and a serious face with a small touch of aggressiveness, short white hair curled and eyes covered with dark glasses, it was Ana's older brother- _I asked if you could give me a cup of sugar_ "Showing the Loud boy an empty cup, it was then that Lincoln remembered the problem with his tutor Hugh when his sisters knew him and when he turned around it was his surprise that they were not reacting shamefully Enthralled-

-He did not understand why, but it was a relief to see that his sisters were behaving and possibly it was the face of few friends of the young adult, Loud boy took the cup of the young adult and after a few seconds this happened Sugar- _Excuse me, are you Ana Apex's brother?_ -Ask the boy to the man in front of the-

 _That's right, and you must be Lincoln Loud, right? Anastasia told us about you yesterday on the way home, it's good that he managed to make friends so soon -_ he said stroking the boy's head but keeping his expression without smiles, at the same time a small figure peeped behind the legs of Alan Apex, Holding another still smaller figure- _Oh, by the way, they are two of my brothers, their names are Aaron_ -Showing the little boy hiding behind him, his face looked a little sick and with signs that he did not sleep much for his age Of apparent 4 years, his attire was quite normal composed only by blue trousers, gray T-shirt and brown shoes, his tired eyes were brown color as his hair which in his fringe highlighted a white-

 _And the youngest of the brothers is Ark, he's 2 and a half years old -_ The infant was covered only with a blue blanket, the little hair he had showed him red and his eyes the same color and it seems that the whole family shared the have a nose splattered-

 _Why your brother seems to be dying?_ -Ask the Loud genius to the older of the Apex brothers without any kind of care - _He does not have any specific illness, it is difficult for him to sleep and at his age the lack of sleep will not do him good, ah been taking some medications but after a week Something seems to have his body that causes them to lose their effect and returns the lack of sleep, at his age we do not believe that it is due to some psychological problem and all this is bad for his small talents_

 _Well, you saved me the Alan explanation_ \- Aaron said on his own -

-Lisa looked closely at the tired-faced boy and then turned to his older brother- _You know ... I think I could do something for him, if you just sign this_ -Show Alan and Aaron a contract that the whole Loud family knew Well, the one that allowed him to use them for experiments purposes without fear of repression, Alan stopped to read the contract and suddenly saw the trophies that had the 11 Loud brothers, among them the little genius in front of him had a prize Juvenile Nobel - _I'll tell you something, if Mom and Dad are willing to take a chance then they'll sign this_

 _That you are unable to decide for the sake of your younger brother?_ -He said with some intention of provoking him to sign the documents, of course being an adult this would not fall in his game - _No, what I am not able to be responsible if something goes wrong, science after all is rehearsal and mistake_ -It was incredible for the Loud to see how a strange stranger could respond to Lisa with such logic without seeming strange to him, something that Lisa did not know how to refute and agreed to carry Enough evidence to leave a new specimen in their hands-

-Along with Lisa were also Lincoln and Lori, just crossed the street and before the older brother Apex opened the door this one opened from the inside showing one of his brothers who used at that moment a cap of cook and an apron , Thanked the sugar bowl and ran into the kitchen again before his brothers and three of the Loud-

-The Apex family had its way of being which incredibly was not a chaotic form, there were 11 brothers and they all seemed to live with a certain harmony- _Believe me there is more than what is seen with the naked eye ..._ -Comment Alan to his 3 " Guests "was that from the stairs appeared 2 more brothers, one that ate a banana and with skill this throw the shell to a trash can next to the entrance door giving in the center of this, in front of the handling a coin One of the twins, the purple dress and the extravagant hat- _What will you do now?_ -Alan asked his brothers-

 _I wanted to go buy some snacks and money with the money that I won "cleanly" at school today but Dad said I should not go out alone, so Axel is going to accompany me_ \- Alan at the explanation only believed those words, except the part in the That I assure to win the money of clean form and only said that they did not spend too much, their brothers still did not leave in spite of that since they had some intrigue with the boy and the two girls that accompanied his brothers - _Oh I think that we do not know , We live in the house opposite, I am Lincoln Loud and they are my sisters Lori and Lisa_ -The two Apex began to think where they had heard that name before until their minds made the contact that the hiso remember- _They have two very uneven twins Like sisters, right?_ -Ask the kid player and the 3 Louds nodded- _I'll tell you something, for 5 dollars you can earn the 50 dollars that I have here in my hand_ -Show the clear green cash and a coin-

 _If the coin falls in the face then I win, if it falls in the cross you win, what do they say?_ -Who took the risk before the bet was Lori out of a pocket 5 dollars without care- _Literally I accept the bet little boy_ -Albert threw the coin and when he fell in his hand immediately the cover, when removed Lori sigh heavily and handed his 5 dollars to the Boy player to see that the coin had fallen in the face, after that Albert and Axel withdrew from shopping-

 _Oh I can not believe I lost those 5 dollars!_ -She said heavily taking out his cell phone and communicating to Bobby what had just happened, while going up the stairs went through different rooms, the next thing was that although the brothers shared rooms, there was not a big bustle more than some quick shouts with An impact sound of wood against a sand bag and a radio playing orchestra-

-At the end of the hall came to the room of the parents Apex, the elder brother knocked the door and opened this asking permission, on entering the room of the parents both were, the father appeared 45 years, his hair was Brown and brushed back, his eyes were also brown, and he was of the same height and physical texture as his eldest son, with facial hair covering the area of his cheeks and chin, wearing a lumberjack shirt, brown boots and blue pants, Mother on the other hand seemed to be quite young, appeared only 29 years old although he was actually 40 years old, he wore a full dress that reached to his ankles and with a cleavage that made Alan repent for bringing the boy Loud and two of his sisters to The house, more prominent were his red eyes and white hair from which also came the features of one of the brothers Apex-

-Alan and Lincol were the first to come- _Mom ... Dad ... He's Lincoln Loud, one of our neighbors who lives in the house in front of us_ -The father of the house stood and waved formally. To the boy with a smile, presenting the father's name was Joseph and the mother as well as the only daughter, his name was Anastasia, they also already knew him by the stories of his daughter in school- _Well that was the Easy part, now I want you to meet someone I think can help Aaron with his sleep problem_

The parents raised an eyebrow in intrigue, they were aware of the problem of one of their small children and despite various treatments nothing had been achieved, for a moment they thought that who would talk to them would be the older sister who also presented himself as being That when her parents were not in the house she was the one who was in charge, after Lori who arranged to speak with the parents Apex was Lisa, who with just a few words the two adults began to wonder if the girl was real and if she had Only 4 years-

-Lisa claimed that he could cure his son's sleep problems, exposing various hypotheses eh even highlighting his youthful Nobel Prize, after 10 minutes of listening to the Loud genius, Father Apex just asked ...- _Any lethal risk?_ -Lisa just assure you there would be no way in which Aaron's life would be in danger, and that alone was enough for both parents to agree to take this path- _Do you want to stay for dinner? Our son Alphonse is preparing Spaghetti and Panna Cotta_ \- It was the offer of the mother who was supported by her husband present and something to which Alan did not object, but since the Loud parents were not at home this time they would have to reject the offer-

-At the door were accompanied by Aaron who hopefully this would be the last long night without being able to sleep to fullness- I guess I'll see them all fairly often no? -Low to Lincol and his two sisters, Lincoln and Lori seeing him with a certain face of concern at the thought of what he had just gotten, Lisa on the other hand tried to contain his emotion which was not difficult, although he did not forget that he had to heal Aaron's sleep problems, that did not mean I could not do some extra tests as excuses- I'll wait for you after your school day is over, until tomorrow Aaron experimental subject-

-With that, Lisa said goodbye as did Lincoln and Lori, just to see that in her small absence the house was already turned into chaos, cream cakes and mud pies on the walls, a tower of amplifiers blasting, marks Lola's car on the carpet, various balls covering the floor, more than a dirty diaper and her loose pets running around the house and despite all Leni talking on the phone as if nothing, just to see that for Lori was enough to get Her military clothes and call everyone, lying with her parents would arrive in 10 minutes all except Lincoln and Lisa believed it and began to clean-

-After cleaning the house and dining Lincoln left their respective school belongings ready for the next day at school, it would be nice to talk to Clyde about his sister's new experimental subject as well as it would be good for Ana to tell her about her brothers-

 ** _Well, little by little, this well-translated story is taking shape? I hope the readers in English believe it so, I also hope they enjoy the opening chapter of the series this week, without more to say I hope you enjoyed this chapter, comment and follow the story and see in the neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeext chapter: D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome everyone to a new chapter of this story, I must always stress ... (because I do not think this is too) that my translation is not the best, I consider myself good when speaking English but not writing or Translate, I understand that for you readers in English it is difficult to enjoy the story as a whole, but I do not stop making the effort, without first saying the answers to the reviews first:**_

 _ **A R.B. Current: The subject of the translation is not difficult, I make sure to see the chapter well ... or the best I could before uploading it and of course I hope that as lescores in Spanish and also you, readers in English Take care of the Oc (And I hope you do not mind me answering you in English here XD. Likewise before any consultation review or pm) Greetings and thanks :D**_

The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House

Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference in here does not belong to me, the characters Oc are mine

Cap 4: A gift of inspiration

\- In the school Lincoln Loud already met with his friend Clyde Mcbrige before starting classes, the first hour was math but between small dead times both friends could talk about something strange especially now that Ana was part of his small circle, The girl had likes for some comics and manga, liked animated series but could not tolerate programs or games of terror, so it was clear that she did not enjoy ARRGHH! ! ! -

-The first period of classes passed between fractions and equations that were not difficult to solve for Lincoln and company, after that came the biology class, disgusting to some and fascinating to others, clear at the age of 11 was not difficult to understand what had happened to the food in the whole process since it was chewed, although hearing the word popó come from the teacher was certainly funny-

-At the first recess this time with Ronnie Anne the boys were sitting in the playground, it did not take long for the girl Santiago and the Apex girl to become friends, Ronnie Anne did not have any problem in exteriorizing how rough it was , little by little they realized that one of the few things really delicate and effeminate that had Ana was its appearance, inside could be like Ronnie Anne but outside was not very different from other girls that were concerned to see well what played against on more than one occasion by one or another boy wanting to flirt with her or trying to invite her to leave without fainting in the process or receive some rejection, it was like seeing Clyde in the presence of Lori-

You know yesterday I met some of your brothers - said the boy Loud to the Apex girl who let out a small sigh - Alan, Aaron and Ark ... Yesterday at dinner they were told me that you had gone home, I had been sent to the supermarket to buy it so it does not arrive until 30 minutes after you left, it was not strange to enter our house right ? -Lincoln did not know how to respond, his brothers were not like their sisters, the Apex despite being so numerous did not emit the scandal emitted by the Loud family, although he told Ana that small bet between one of his younger brothers and his sister Lori-

So my brother Albert took 5 dollars from your sister ... Jejeje, is one of his favorite tricks, the coin wath he use sure ha no the tipicald face and cross but yes had 2 faces, surely use something like that with his colleagues Class - Letting out a few embarrassed laughter - My brothers are also peculiar Lincoln

Well, I have an older brother who is like having a younger brother -Comment Ronnie Anne- Maybe it's true, but I have 10 brothers and they all came out unique to a certain extent, so I never start seeing them dating any girl ... but I'm not aware of what they do and do not do, and most of them are scattered around the school, maybe talking to one of your sisters -Before that, Lincoln's eyes widened as they could- Tell them about them?

-Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne had some interest, to which Ana agreed but could not afford to explain them in detail- Well our older brother is Alan, you already met him-addressing the boy Loud- He for now runs a business with Dad like a familiar business, at first sight they always look like a bully or a badass, my second brother Alphonse has a great talent for cooking and I think he is the least peculiar of all, my third brother Allester calls himself an artist, he is given the drawing, painting, and is also good to be dramatic and exaggerated as an actor ...

My fourth brother, Axel, was good at daring acts, but after an accident all he does now is to eat 3 bananas a day, my fifth brother is Aaxton who practices some passions, some of which use swords, if you heard someone yelling at home sure was him

So those are your 5 older brothers? - Clyde asked and Ana just nodded, there were still 5 younger brothers - my younger brothers the first is Arthur, as his interests led him to become interested in psychology is always someone to whom we can tell our problems and frustrations without fear That can go crazy ... which is strange since it also enjoys the books of a certain Lovecraft or something like that and those books if they are crazy

After Arnold comes, despite being only 6 years old is somewhat dependent on technology, whenever I see it is immersed in some type of apparatus either using it or disarming it ... - Letting out a sigh something heavy - And next to he is our little boy of the game Albert - With those words the 3 friends of the girl Apex noticed a change in the tone of voice of Ana- According to when it is old to bet can take to all the casinos and places of bets in the country To bankruptcy while he becomes multi millionaire

That's why he dress like a gangster from the 60's and wear that hat with the feather that looks like a bad movie? -Ask again the girl Santiago- He says that if you have to do things, it is not enough to "look good" doing them although the things he does is to earn money with games and traps - Getting 5 dollars and giving them to the Loud boy- give them to your sister Lori, but do not tell her that she lost them with traps but do not get confused, I do it because we are friends and neighbors

You say it's okay for your younger brother to make money cheating? -Asked the girl Santiago leaving a little laugh, from the point of view of Ana was not bad that his brothers had a talent to come out ... however bad that this outside and also the boy was only 6 years old - Good and by Last I already know my two last brothers Aaron and Ark, right? -Lincol had already talked to Clyde and Ronnie Anne about their visit to the Apex house so they already knew something about 3 of the 10 brothers- Well I will keep a positive attitude that none of our brothers will become mortal enemies or anything like that. Lincoln confidently, what he did not know is that not everything would depend on his positive attitude-

-At the same time during the recess Luna played some notes with his acoustic guitar for his friends asking for his opinion, his friends liked the music of the Loud Rockera, but there was something that called his attention more uncomfortable than it was had a certain charm ... or romanticism for some girls-

-Luna turned to see and was his new classmate, Allester with his smiling mask held his sketchbook and on his waist he carried pencils of almost all the colors of which he was occupying more were purple, red and black- How long has it been doing that? - asked Luna feeling somewhat uncomfortable and at the same time somewhat flooded-

Since you started to play he started to draw, it seems that if he feels something for you eh? - Soon the notes of the rocker Loud defied with those words, and one day that they observed that it was well, but 3 days was already too much, Moon only I keep its guitar before the break finishes and walk towards Allester, who pulled the sheet out of his notebook and rolled it up-

Friend normally I do not say these things, but you give a very baaaaaaaaaad impression, why you have to hide exactly using that thing!? -She ask to Allester who did not seem to care, the only thing that was hiso was to give the drawing and as soon as the bell was received back to school sounded, Allester left the room and Luna did not want to open the paper immediately-

-The rest of the day had normally passed until the last class of the day, the Art class in which each student stood with a blank canvas in front of them, since it was still the first days of classes. The teacher of art asked only to let go and use his imagination to paint the first thing that came to mind-

-The art class lasted for 2 hours, two hours that became really eternal for some including Luna that although drawing and painting was not like playing an instrument, that did not stop you do a good job with your Canvas implanted in an electric guitar like the one he had at home surrounded by sparkling black notes on a blue background, others of his companions had drawn simpler things like the classic fruit basket or the drawing of a dog or some other animal, the only one that was missing to show his painting was Allester-

-The Apex artist took his recent creation and showed it to the class, everyone exclaimed with amazement at the painting, a white woman with a hair, lips and blue eyes like sapphires, lying on black roses with outstanding green leaves and stems where those same roses covered everything that they had to cover so that the drawing was not considered erotic, more than one boy took a photo to the painting and others decided for the first time to talk with his new companion of classes-

-Luna wondered if Allester had done something if great in the class, as would be the drawing that he gave and more important because he was, was determined to have an answer on the part of the artist-

-When the bell rang at the end of the classes the Van of the Loud family was already waiting outside, it only needed that the rock girl climbed to this one, but before doing so he wanted to have some response of the drawing that he had not even seen yet, if Complaining or telling her that it was cool to see the picture first, with some of her friends opened the sheet-

-The drawing consisted of Luna playing an electric guitar in outer space, a few stars shining in the background of the darkness, the lower part of the guitar exhaled fire while the tip on the guitar took the shape of the head of A dragon that surrounded the planet earth, was that after the print of the drawing was seen the responsible in the distance and Luna ran and prevailed in front of this-

Dude this ... This ... -Luna was trying to finish his sentence as though his face could not be seen, Allester felt a certain nervousness- This is really ... AMAZIIIIIING! ! ! -Exclaiming with his Rock pose- It's really great but ... why give it to me!?

Art has many faces Luna Loud, music is one of them and one of the strongest forms of inspiration, your notes were the inspiration that gave way to this work so it is only right that you have it this time - Having said that Allester headed home, it seemed that day would walk alone, Luna for her part just climbed the Van noting a few seconds later as her sisters and brother watched her-

And Well ... What if you tell us that you and that masked boy were talking eh? -Asked the Loud princess with a certain demand in her tone- No ... it's nothing. -She smiled a little embarrassed trying to hide the picture they had given her, something that she had successfully achieved. When they got home, everyone just wanted to relax for a moment, Luna Lay back on his bed with his laptop playing his idol Mick Swagger while he saw the drawing of Allester-

Hey, nice drawing ! -Luan had seen the picture, which surprised and frightened Luna a little, it was usually Lucy who appeared so suddenly- What are you doing here?

It's also my roomcLuna , this is a "brotherhood", hahaha, get it? - Returning to the main topic since Luan had seen it no longer made sense to conceal it, about his day at school and who had given the drawing - Wow if you gave a good "impression" to that boy eh? Hahahaha "That was something that I had no idea how to respond because Allester just said that her music was inspiring, she never said anything about feeling anything for her or if she had aroused any interest in knowing more about the Apex artist-

 _ **Well, new chapter, again the apologies both before and now ... But I really feel that I need to say it because of the bad of the translation. Well and now without more to say that I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see you in the next chapter: D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome everyone to a new chapter that as always a few words at the end of each, and of course no new reviews do not have to answer ... but neither can blame them**_

The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House

Disclaimer: The Loud House and all references here do not belong to me, the Oc are mine

Cap 5: A date with no cost

\- Since the arrival of the Apex had already been 4 weeks, had already been related to the Loud and his acquaintances, the neighbors around also knew the Apex family, and it was incredible that they were not half as loud as the Loud family , But of course everything was not perfect inside that house and more of a neighbor believed that it was a matter of time before something exploded in that great family-

"It was already Friday afternoon and the classes had ended a few hours ago, both families were in their respective homes and Lori already had plans to go out with Bobby, plans of which were already talking about making a reservation in Jean juan-

-10 minutes after already having her plans Lori received a call- Babe I do not want to say this  
but Jean Juan does not have reservations for today, not a single table available

Literaly are you talking serious? - Aja ... Yes ... Oh ... do not worry bubu bear, take a romantic walk in the park is also an idea that I support, anyway I will spend time with you that is really important - Using her voice really sweet from her room, in the house Loud Leni were on the phone, Lincoln in his room and Lilly and Lisa in his room and on a stretcher tied hands and legs was also Aaron who since he was the subject of tests Lisa Had already received 50 non lethal electric shocks-

You know your sister must learn to speak in a low voice, I do not know if anyone cares what she will do with her boyfriend - Lisa only agreed with the comment of her specimen adjusting her glasses - Well in 99% of humans beings while more feelings of affection are for someone, are also more stupid and that leads them to exteriorize themselves too much whenever they are with the person they love or when they talk on the phone ... and they put those ridiculous nicknames - Lowering a lever of the mechanism connected to Aaron, this one received another non lethal electric shock-

And I must assume that you are in that 1% who can feel affection for others without becoming stupid, right? -I asked the subject with some sarcasm while his body smoked, on the other hand Lisa's response was totally serious affirmative- I generally avoid human emotions ... but I'm only human, I'm not made of cold metal -Pressing some buttons and Turning knobs on his devices, the Loud genius again under the lever electrocuting again his subject- Ok That ... That hurt me a little -Comment Aaron looking at the ceiling of the room-

-While Aaron was still part of experiments that at the moment did not have results but luckily not horrible consequences, Lori was still talking on cell phone with Bobby, a classic scene of "You hang up first", it was then that Lori remembered something- Bubu bear I will hang first , I think I know what we can do today, I'll call you back -She said sending a photo of her to Bobby-

-Lori went into his sister's room genius and as expected there was Aaron this time not tied, just sat drinking a bright red chemical, a few seconds after that the bags of lack of sleep began to disappear- Fascinating , This compound ah removed the traces of lack of sleep on your face - Lisa wasted no time and began to take notes while Lori addressed the subject-

Hey, Aaron, I understand that one of your siblings is a good cook and the first time I went to his house I could not stay for dinner, do you think he could do me a favor? -Trying to look tender- It has to do with you and your Bobby bubu bear, right?

-Lori nodded smiling, so she would not have to explain more if the Apex boy understood what she wanted- Well, you'll have to talk to Alphonse, I do not think he's going to say no, but if you're going to owe him a favor -Lori's hopes for her plan grew with those words, quickly under the stairs and take the phone from the hands of Leni, of course she did not notice and continued talking until her older sister called her- Leni listens ...

Oh Lori, do you want the phone? Although I think it has just become invisible and I do not feel it in my hand -She said innocently- There's no time Leni, I need you to accompany me to the Apex house -Her sister did not deny herself and I accompanied Lori, She Explained to Leni the idea and why she asked her to accompany her, it was about that she would feel better with her sister who was Alphonse's classmate and when Leni arrived, Lori rang the bell and were greeted by Ana Jr.-

Hi Ana, is your brother? -Leni asked the Apex girl who asked for more specific- You know, your older brother -Anna is silent for a few seconds- I have 5 older brothers Leni - Despite his confused face, Ana gave him an opportunity to make himself understood better, But who continued to speak was Lori because otherwise they would be trying to make themselves understood all day- We are looking for Alphonse, I expected him to do me a favor

-Ana passed the two Loud girls and then went to get Alphonse to his room, the girls sat on the sofa in the living room in the Apex house waiting for Ana to go down with her brother, after 5 minutes the Apex low girl with her brother wearing her classic plaid shirt and sandals-

Hello Lori, Hello Leni -Greets the boy to his neighbors- Alphonse I know this is sudden but you could do me a favor? -Lori asked with bright eyes between hope and supplication- Weeeeeell ... what is the offer you neighbor?

Well, I literally know you're a good cook so I need those skills you have -Alphonse's eyes showed intrigue waiting to see what it was about- Today I was hoping to go with my boyfriend Bobby to Jean John, but we could not make reservations, I was hoping that you could organize a romantic dinner for me and for my Bobby bubu bear and when you need a favor in return you can ask for it

-Alphonse spent the next 5 minutes scratching his chin, saw the time and it was 5 pm- Well it happens that mom and dad today will be out in 3 hours and will not return until late at night, surely have no problems using it The dining room, my brothers and sister will stay in their rooms, sounds good to you?

It's perfect, so I have to hurry if I only have 3 hours to fix myself! - Lori said excited and having agreed and at dinner time at 9 pm, Loud girl called her boyfriend giving out their plans for the night, she and Leni said goodbye to Ana and her brother Alphonse who immediately went To the kitchen wearing his apron and his cook-

There is nothing wrong with Ana, if I can do a favor to a person, I do not expect anything in return but to see the satisfaction of the one who helped ... Also, there will surely be a day when I will need her to help me in something whatever be

The night had already fallen and Bobby happened to pick up his girlfriend at home, both dressed with some casual elegance and hand in hand crossed to the house Apex, inside the light of a few candles was the only thing that illuminated the Dining room, were unexpectedly received not by Alphonse, but by Allester who explained himself to the fact that a dinner of that kind according to his brother cook, needed a waiter, noting a uniform where the only thing that was not with all that was his Always seen mascara that neither his hair showed-

Allester!? Listen literally, your brother told me that you would all be in your rooms. -Complained Lori- I know, but he needed a waiter for tonight and I had an excuse to wear a suit that would give me some inspiration for another painting or at least for one Sketch, in the end we all win

\- having accepted the presence of the artist Apex along with a word that there would only be two of the Apex brothers, Lori and Bobby sat side by side on the long dining table, looked really elegant with 3 glasses and 6 types of cutlery-

Does this seem too much, does your brother really do all this just as a favor? -Bobby asked to Allester who only shifted his shoulders in sign that he had no clear idea but the expression behind his mask was a complete annoyance for the kindness that could be his brother with others-

-The first one received the couple was water served by a carafe by the masked waiter who posed exaggeratedly with each service, in a romantic gesture both took the glass of his pampered and gave him to drink, that's when the first Saucer that were large fried shrimp with dressing, along with that the eccentric waiter filled the other two glasses one with orange juice and another with cola-

-After 10 minutes Allester removed the first course and brought the main, salmon covered with Parmesan cheese accompanied with baked vegetables, Lori and Bobby were impressed, but behind the mask the waiter only wondered how much his brother had spent on all that The Apex cook was characterized by his unbridled taste for offering a good experience-

-The happy couple would feed from their dish to the other between smiles and even wiping the other's mouth with the napkin- You know at first I had doubts about how Alphonse would make dinner, but after this I literally do not know if I prefer Jean Juan or The kitchen of Alphonse Young Loud and the young Santiago laughed lightly and finished their main dish, 5 minutes later Allester returned removing the empty plates and almost all cutlery leaving only the dessert spoon-

-The last plate was not late to arrive, something light to finish the night consisted of a vanilla pudding- I think this was the best dinner of my life -Express Lori eating his dessert- Although I do not say it just for the food, all dinner where my Bobby is with me is an amazing dinner

\- Both expressed the same feelings with a lot of sticky words, in silence Allester and Alphonse laughed in the kitchen of so many sticky words of couples, at the end of the young couple only thanked the two Apex brothers and retired hugging each other, Although both Lori and Bobby had wanted to talk to the Apex cook, he preferred to do it another day-

-The next day Alphonse was at the door of his house playing with his brother Ark, the small laughter every time his older brother lifted him off the ground, was when he again received a greeting from Lori which he corresponded-

You know I can not thank you for last night, literally I did not give you a penny for this, would not you mind telling me when you spent? - She asked feeling somewhat uncomfortable hoping that he would charge the cost of the food, a situation that would be uncomfortable but would be the most reasonable -

It was 160 dollars, but neglected Lori did not plan to charge you money, it is more valuable to see how my clients react to the dishes I prepare ... also instead of giving me money for a dinner, I prefer that you owe me a favor such as I told you, so I know that in case of an emergency I will have someone to go to

-Lori felt a certain relief to know that he would not have to pay with money although he almost fell to the ground when he learned that Alphonse had spent more than 100 dollars on her and her boyfriend, but it did not take away the fact that he owed a favor to the boy Apex- I do not know what to ask you in return, I suppose maybe someday I need something and you will be the first one to ask for it as an emergency -Lori and Alphonse shocked the 5 of them in a friendly way and then also the same with the small Ark-

Well I'll take this kid to his room, Mama bought a karaoke machine and I really want to try it and I do not want to wait an hour to do it - Alphonse said with a smile before saying goodbye to the Loud girl and entering his house, while Lori I returned to his and went to his room and immediately called Bobby for his loving daily chat and continuous messages to each other-

 _ **New chapter I think this time a little better translated, I do not really know I just hope that you msis dear readers do not have great problems in reading the story, as I always tell you that I do my best to make it a decent translation and Before any lack of spelling I apologize, without more to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see in the next chapter: D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well here we are again with a new chapter translated the best possible ... Really the best possible for the enjoyment of the readers, without more to say for the moment and without reviews qye reply I hope you enjoy the chapter: D**_

The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House

Disclaimer: The Loud House and all references here do not belong to me, the Oc are mine

Cap 6: Evil sometimes pays

-It was 3 pm in the Loud house, and from the backyard Lana, who was covered with mud and grime, was after Lola, the house was soon filled with muddy footsteps and some things that broke as the twins ran for the house-

\- Mr. Loud was the first to catch his daughters - Wll girls ehy it's the fight this time!? -Ask the father, first was Lola to respond- It's not a fight dad, we're just playing, like the mud beast that chases the pink princess-

And broken things are part of the fun - Added Lana taking some mud off her face- Maybe breaking things up is fun but is not for you rigth Dad ? -After a little scolding both twins were set to clean up the mess, minutes there were no traces of the mud or any broken vase-

Maybe we should do something else, the television is busy ? - Asked the twin of the red cap, Lola for her part let out a sigh of complaint before responding- Lucy is watching one of his silly funeral programs, today that boy Aaron did not come home and I do not want Lisa to ask me if I want Receive electric shock

-In the day Lana had already fed her pets including her reptiles, had wallowed in some dirt and had already entered a garbage dump, Lola by her side had already taken a ride in her car, had practiced the walk of Walkway in the living room and drinked imaginary tea with their dolls, it was still early in the day and there was nothing to do-

You know in days like this it almost looks funny to see you run in the mud like an animal, I'm not going to do it but I think you know what I mean -Like Lola, Lana also shared the feeling, feeling that just to kill time could Take a cup of imaginary tea, but between so many sighs that made them look like Lucy finally saw something to do seeing a boy his age wearing purple and at first glance not tasteful together with a feather-

-Albert with his brother Arnold left the house, the technical brother had a face that denoted a certain boredom- Why should I accompany you to buy French fries if you cheated in the game of cards ! - To which the twin player responded...- Because although you knew that it would cheat you ran the risk of playing Arnold, the fault is yours to bet that you could win even with my traps

\- The Apex twins and the Loud twins were only seen during school, every day Albert was taking money from someone with some tempting bait and a smile to get into their game, of course Lola and Lana did not know that every time they Had lost their money in the hands of the player this had cheated-

Hey, if the only ones who know that I cheat at the games are you, then why stop me, of course it's more fun when the person who loses thinks it was a fair game - I say aloud without care until suddenly ... -

YOU TAKE OUR MONEY MAKING TRAP! ! ! When Lola and Lana Loud were on the verge of the two Apex twins, Albert just let out a cry of fear and started running after being chased by the twins Loud, Arnold just stared at the scene of his brother pursued by the Loud twins until Who got bored and stood between them-

Girls I know that maybe deserve a reprimand or two, but I assure you that my brother Albert is willing to compensate them with the $ 200 he earn this week, all that money totally spent on you if you keep your secret and avoid an act of unnecessary violence , they agree ?

-Motivated by the money both twins accepted with a smile, whereas Albert only felt confused and the worse thing is that apparently had no option, not without before talking with its clear brother- You are insane!? - Ask the bettor to his technical brother-

Listen maybe it's not the best idea, but you better spend some money on silencing them with pampering that they betray you and have no business -Arnold was one of the few who did not reprimand his brother for his way to get something of money, since this home had no problem in sharing it- I'll tell you something, I'll be with you and I'll be your moral support while you buy the silence of the twins so they do not give you away and you become like a marginalized in the school

Never in my 6 years of life have I consented to a girl ... except perhaps when Mom asks me for some change but that is very different! - Ending with a sigh Albert acceded to the idea of his brother and with great charisma this he invited to the twins to a day of expenses in the Mall-

\- The first thing they did because of obligation was to find someone who could take them to the Mall, since they could not go alone even being 4 boys of 6 years, with that in mind the 4 returned to the house Apex and Arnold went to look for his mother Who did not take long to leave and see that his 2 children were accompanied by two lovely girls-

Awwwnn the first date of two of my babies! - said Ms. Anastasia Apex squeezing the cheeks of her children - Please mom do not do this now! Arnold said embarrassedly, although his mother did not wipe the smile from her face when she saw that two of her children wanted to take two girls to a fun day, so if I agreed to take them to the mall and pick them up,

-The first 50 dollars were spent on Lana, buying for her new tools as well as reptile food and for the other pets in the house, which Lana had some curiosity to taste as well as the dog food of her dog Charles-

-The next 50 dollars were spent in the direction of Lola, a new pink dress, a makeup set and 5 plastic tiaras in gold-

You know when I said that I would accompany you I did not think you would make me help you load things "Arnold said rather tired taking the purchases of both girls, to which his twin replied -Well, was not your idea? Besides, I gave you the easy part- Noticing to her technical brother that a dress and pink princess stuff weighed no more than new tools and animal food-

-The next thing that the 4 children did was go to the movies, the choice of the Loud twins was a film of Blerni the Dinosaur, between laughs and the songs of the child character taking a fantasy drink was as 1 hour and 30 minutes elapsed and each The second that happened to Albert was an infinite martyrdom, but there was not much left until his mother went to look for them-

Okay, we still have 70 dollars left, does anyone want to eat something? -The offer was not the Apex player, it was rather the technician as he still did not enjoy taking the purchases of the Loud twins, who after a little chat chose to go to eat a cheese pizza, it was then that Ms. Apex Returned to the Mall to look for the children who did not delay in finding them eating Pizza-

Well guys it's getting late, it's time to go home, we can take the rest home - The mother of the twins Apex took the box with the Pizza or rather half that was left and took it walking behind the 4 children watching Something touched as they argued among themselves especially their 2 sons-

-Albert in the Apex van let out a long sigh and extended his hands to Lola and Lana with what was left of money in their hands- These are the 25 dollars that each one ah lost with me at this time, if they do not speak of what they heard Today in the afternoon with NOBODY ... I hope everything has been in the past -With a smile the player gave the 25 dollars to the twins who had had a very profitable day at the expense of a cheat player-

I'm sure thanks to you he learned his lesson girls, I'm very grateful -It was the words of Arnold hugging the twins who had been somewhat confused by that gesture, but anyway it did not matter much if they had their money back in addition to Many new things, happy for the day after "giving a lesson" to the Apex player both got out of the van and entered his house as the Apex twins returned to their own-

I can not believe that what I do has such bad consequences on me! ! -Taking his feathered hat throwing him to his bed- You know you did not have to give back those 25 dollars to the girls if they did not demand them -Comment Arnold to his brother-

I DO NOT HAVE TO DO IT! ! ? ? -Finally Albert just sank his face on the pillow of his bed a few seconds before rejoining- Now what I fear is that they go to do, you and I have already seen as they are Lola and Lana, especially Lola could extort me with revealing my traps and ... -That was when I noticed a smile on his technical brother- You put something in their clothes, right?- The twins had not noticed it then, but when Arnold hugged them both he took advantage of putting a microphone on the tiara and the red cap-

Well there is nothing to do, if you want to prosper as a bettor you also have to know when to stop betting ... and also when you close your mouth - It was the only consolation that Arnold could give his brother, it was then that something hit the window of his room, it was the small bird of the house Loud which had a paper tied to his foot, Arnold took the small bird and removed the paper from his paw-

"If there are more days like today then we will not tell anyone about Albert's cheat. Sign LL and LL"

-Albert approached the side of his brother who kept the letter in time and returned the bird- I think you do not have to worry, maybe one day remember all this and laugh a lot - said Arnold optimistic, although Albert still did not feel the All good, somewhat relieved that he could somehow defend himself against the twins, but losing 200 dollars a day was a bit hard for such a young botter, but it was a good experience for the future- You know today it's our turn to use the Mom's karaoke machine, how about some songs? Would that cheer you up a bit?

-One of the few things the Apex twins shared was the taste for certain types of music even if at age 6 they had no idea it could mean a song, so a few songs on the karaoke machine sounded pretty good for Albert who Bass with his brother, looking for the song "Gospel of the throttle" in front of his sister and brothers both began to sing being Arnold the first when in the machine began to play the instruments followed by the song-

just give me the feeling push my motor everyday

-And Albert follow...-

gospel of the throttle, push my engine all the way

-And later the two together-

Singing Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Chorus

Driving

Twisting turning sideways

I cant take pressure no more

Got a love like a hurricane

I got my love

I got this love

I got my hurricane

-In the second verse both brothers began to sing together shoulder to shoulder, Albert had left in the past the day while he reflected, spending money was something that made it more fun to win-

catch me if i'm speeding , push my motor everyday

hustle of the muscle, Push my engine all the way

Everibody Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

And finally the rest of the Apex brothers looked at each other and this time they all joined the choir-

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Chorus

Driving

Twisting turning sideways

I cant take pressure no more

Got a love like a hurricane

I got my love

I got this love

I got my hurricane

-Finally Albert and Arnold clashed their fists raising their spirits while in the house Loud Lola and Lana kept the secret of Albert even though everyone asked them for their new things, because if everyone knew about it then they could not use it in their favor Some day, or at least it was Lola who thought that-

 _ **Well here we come to the end again, but just for now, the song that the twins ... when writing in the original Spanish version had been well in context but I do not know what you think being a different public, in any case all Opinion given in a good way is well received, without more to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see in the next chapter: D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well here I bring again a new chapter of this story, and before answering the reviews I just have to say that he is right as far as the story draws more attention from chapter 10, totally agree so now we go to that XD**_

 _ **Now the answers to the reviews:**_

 _ **To R.B. a Current: I still do not decide well that so much time has passed since the end of the first installment, I could not decide since I play several songs but I have to try to maintain the humor I had and that is something that I will strive for, as for a chapter That sounds like a good idea, I'll keep it in mind. Greetings and thanks: D**_

The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House

Disclaimer: The Loud House and all references here do not belong to me, the Oc are mine

Cap 7: Knight Conviction

-Loud family was in the park, Lori was walking to little Lilly while talking with her boyfriend, Lisa was going to review notes of previous experiments in Aaron even unsuccessful to cure their sleep problems, Lana played in the box Sand with Lincoln while Lola complained that sand might stain her dress while Leni read one of her magazines accompanied by her mother-

-Who were not Luna and Luan, The musical Loud was on a sound test with new amplifiers achieved by his friend Chunck, Luan was giving a show at a birthday party to children of 5 years-

-Lucy on her side was lying in the shade of a tree sitting waiting for the day in the park to end only by so much sunlight .. or wait for someone to find a nearby cave, but knew well that there were no caves in The park, was much more likely that there would be a solar eclipse and at those times for the Gothic Loud to dream did not cost anything-

-In the same way Lynn was practicing her football pitch with her father, a little afternoon with almost the entire Loud family, but in the distance you could hear the voice of a boy with great clarity although he preferred to give importance to his ball and his Father, to the flip saw two of the brothers Apex, Aaxton and Arthur-

Remind me why did I come with you Aaxton? -Asked the Apex Psychologist reading one of his book of Lovecraft- Well, if you're just going to read, at least you can read and keep me company -Answered Aaxton-

And why did not you tell Mom, Dad or anyone besides me? - I ask again Arthur - Because I forget, also here I have more space than at home and with only one of us here besides me nothing could distract me

Tell me Aaxton how long since you did not compete against someone in your fields? -Asked the brother Arthur changing the page of your book-

-Flashback-

\- 6 months ago Aaxton Apex had enrolled in a 3 stage combat tournament, competitors covered from 12 to 17 years and all wore a fur cover under a steel mesh to avoid damage-

-The medieval combats were always fast so the boy Apex did not take long to reach the final, he was proud and his parents present were also proud of his son's goals, it would be a trophy more for his collection, but In that final Aaxton's mind were not to win, he knew he would win and that was not exciting for the-

\- They spent 5 minutes in the fight and the scorer went 2 to 2, Aaxton's opponent looked tired and nervous while the Apex boy looked as fresh as a freshly harvested vegetable, with a quick movement Aaxton entered on the right of his opponent hitting his waist getting a last point winning the tournament-

-End Flashback-

I think in all this time you have only had a rival of your level, but you do not like to talk about it with me which is ironic because I am the only one who knows about her -Winning with those words an aggressive look from Aaxton-

Well maybe she does not count at all as a rival, but medieval fighting is not the only thing you're good at, it's just your favorite field, how about if you put any of your other disciplines in there?

What are you talking about !? -Aaxton asked, leaving his sword tied around his waist -Hey, you're my brother, I've seen you practice with bow, in addition to Kickboxin and Muai Thay - Answered his brother Psychologist-

Those last two do not count, Mom was who insisted on teaching us self defense remember? - Taking seat next to his brother this let out a little sigh - I know, now after each session the pains of my body last 4 days - Express Arthur feeling a chill - Maybe there is some way to bring the medieval combats to Royal Woods , But I'm the only one who knows ... - before his brother finished interrupting him -

Well if it's what you're worried about you could try to take your discipline to school, a common behavior in the masses is to be interested in new things, and the second ... -Before finishing his sentence a football fell into the head of Aaxton, Arthur closed his book and stood up greeting Lynn and Mr. Loud-

You know Lynn since you are here I have a question to ask you, would you like to learn one more thing that you could call sport? -The psychologist Apex immediately caught the attention of the athlete Loud, his brother Aaxton already saw the coming and although he did not complain at the time did not approve either-

If you can pass a test then Aaxton is willing to teach you -Lynn asked his father if he could and Mr. Loud had no problem, he set out to gather the family and return home for lunch, while Lynn put a look Decided at the entrance to a new sport, if a boy in his class was so dedicated to that then she thought she could overcome it-

Aaxton sighed heavily and stood up again with his basic middle guard stance- Look carefully at my posture Lynn, bent legs, straight back, looking straight ahead, and my feet forming an L on the floor, what I'll ask for is simple if You can make me go back a single step then you have gained the entrance to this discipline

That's it !? In Kickboxin and Football admission tests are much harder! ! -Call the athlete Loud somewhat disappointed-

Well get ready to surprise yourself unless you're not 110%, -Aaxton said confidently teasing the girl, Lynn accepting with some disagreement she put on typing position as if it were an American game, the girl ran to her target and I hit with all her strength, with the impact Aaxton did not move a single millimeter, Lynn kept pushing with his legs, back and arms but Aaxton did not move even a millimeter, Arthur only saw the scene with some surprise because he believed That Lynn would do it the first try-

-Lynn kept pushing for 10 minutes, even came all his family who saw how Aaxton resisted Lynn's onslaughts and in his face did not seem to strive for anything, even Lincoln wondered how could a person able to resist the burdens of his older sister And after another 10 minutes Loud athlete had already run out of strength to continue, defeated fell with his face to the ground frustrated-

I'm sorry Lynn, I think we'll see each other tomorrow at school. "In the distance, the Loud family saw their kneeling and Aaxton and Arthut approaching them, passing by and explaining what had happened- Maybe you do not want to take my advice but let her deal with this, at first sight I think it is competitive enough not to surrender and recover - With these last words to the family by the psychologist, the two Apex brothers went home-

-The next day after a school day, the Apex swordsman and the sportswoman Loud met in the school gym- All right, Lynn, let's see if you can do it this time in less than 10 minutes! -Taking her middle guard posture, Lynn again struck with all her strength bumping into Aaxton's abdomen but her struggle was futile, she could not move it-

-After 30 minutes Lynn had fallen back with a breath that was agitated by the effort, in those moments felt that no exercise or sport done before had left it so exhausted as to try to move to Aaxton that in spite of having a haughty look that imposed a certain Respect, his abdomen was a bit bruised by the onslaughts of Lynn-

-Lynn came home annoyed at not being able to move Aaxton again, this is only shot to his bed with his face to his pillow, but not slow to recover he exalted when his sister Lucy appeared-

Maybe a poem will encourage you sister, or make the darkness of your frustration consume you faster -The Gothic Loud read his poem even though Lynn did not want to hear it, but she did not want to stand up either to avoid hearing it-

Failure is something to embrace

For it is an undeniable reality

Without being able to discover how to beat your opponent

At the moment it is for everything aside

A firm decision like the guy you're trying to knock over

Without anything to be regretted

Except for trying to

And to do nothing but fail

Did you like my new poem - Lucy asked his sister who had not taken very well, it was then when something happened, Aaxton's stance, that position that did not move at all, and did not lose anything by trying the next day - You know Lucy, Your poem gave me an idea to try again tomorrow, and Aaxton is going to fall! ! "Going from his room to the bathroom, his sister just threw herself on his bed and ..." I sigh ... "

-The next day Lynn was in front of the swordsman- Well Lynn, this will be your last chance because my abdomen can no longer resist strokes and strokes, yesterday I had to use a lot of ice to lower the inflammation in my stomach! Aaxton said, taking his middle guard posture, he only waited for it and received another series of thrusts, but his eyes were wide open as he watched Lynn take the middle guard-

-Lynn this time was not alone, had invited some friends of the class and their clubs to see their victory, Loud athlete began to advance with the middle guard posture to face Aaxton, with a last step Lynn's right shoulder made contact with Aaxton's left where they began to struggle for their goal-

-Some of those present encouraged Lynn and others to Aaxton, but in the end now that they were on equal terms by using both the middle guard stance, Lynn managed to push Aaxton back one step before they both fell one over the other-

-Aaxton and Lynn did not take too long to separate from each other a little uncomfortable, but as they both cooled down, Aaxton expressed his congratulations to the girl Loud- Well Lynn, the training will start this Friday after school and all club activities, and since we are In that ... -Directing to the public, that was a total of 15 boys and girls in total- Somebody wants to learn too!? The 15 young men raised their hands, a smile remained on the face of Aaxton-

And what ... Are you going to make them any test too? -Lynn asked, who did not get the positive answer she expected-

What interests me now is whether they will be able to endure the same training I do. -Looking at all of his new recruits with eyes that showed both sinister and flashy glitter, and everyone set out to go home after that-

-After on the house Apex the psychologist asked his brother how he was- Well, you going to tell me how it was ? -Arthut asked his brother in the company of Axel, Alan and Anastasia Jr. this last putting some bags of ice in the abdomen of his brother swordsman-

The girl has talent that I do not deny it - Letting fall on the sofa in the living room - I hope the other recruits also have it, how nice I did not make the rest of those guys hit me or we would have needed much more ice for me torso

Just do not overdo it youself, remember that on Sunday mornings we have things to do with Mom and no one wants to see her annoying. "Ana said and everyone even felt a big chill -I only hope your wounds heal soon, because you did not say anything Lynn that I had already hurt you on the first try? -I asked Ana to her older brother Aaxton-

In the middle age a knigth had to keep his word or pay the price, I prefer to keep my word to be bad for an indefinite time - I explain between different tremors due to the cold caused by the ice, and being at night the Apex family met In the dining room for dinner, the same thing happened in the Loud house where the sportswoman felt good about herself and now felt for Aaxton a slight friendship along with respect-

You'll see how soon I'll bring new gold to this house, -Lynn said, fully confident of herself, since nobody at the table of the great doubted that she could excel as always, but for that she had to overcome the biggest obstacle with the surname Apex And that he was now his "instructor" - 

_**Well that's all for today, I must tell you that today's chapter had it planned for at least a couple more days, but with the premiere of the chapter that most of it burned part of the fandom I felt that this could at least brighten some or keep your minds on the other hand, if you succeed or do not totally disagree, but maybe the intention is what counts now. Without more to say I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see you in the neeeeeeeeeeeeeeext chapter: D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well here is a new chapter, as always before beginning to answer the review and at the end of the chapter a final words ... Because you deserve it: D**_

 _ **To Lexxboss: Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy the whole story, greetings to you: D**_

 _ **To RCurrent: I also want it to have more audience but what it has so far does not bother me, in tastes of stories there is nothing written yet and even had a single follower would translate this story, thanks for the support: D**_

The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House

Disclaimer: The Loud House and all references here do not belong to me, the Oc are mine

Cap 8: A boy with his knives

\- It had been two months and in the Apex house all the brothers were meeting watching the television, that day the first to reach the sofa had been Axel who after changing channels for 5 minutes found something interesting to see about a subject who had risked Acts of entertainment, the program showed how the star in his favorite act asked someone from his audience to stand upright against a wooden wall-

-The man covered his eyes with a handkerchief and from his belt showed a set of 50 knives pulling first 5 and Throwing them one by one by marking the figure of his volunteer on the wooden wall without any knife even rosy when finished in The wooden wall had nailed more than 50 knives forming a silhouette-

Oh please I have seen betters ! -Said Alphonse to what all your brothers and sister agreed, Axel just kept silence while everyone looked at him with a face of hope to what Axel just got up from the couch and left the control to decide who would command now the tv, it was quickly Ana who took command by putting a caricature- Axel, we don't have to see these programs but it does not mean that you can't stay and watch tv with us

Nah, it's okay, I have to do my homework for the day and some of you too. -Speaking justly to her sister Ana, leaving the house, the first thing that crossed her mind was doing her homework to distract herself, which was to feed her The 6 pets of the house-

-The pets in the Apex house were a cow, a wolf dog, a parrot, an octopus, a cat and a small green lizard that of the 6 pets the easiest to feed first was the cow that had been called Bessi-

-The Apex boy was carrying a bucket with food for the animal and another for milking her when he saw an unexpected blond haired girl wearing a red cap-

Lana Loud ? What are you doing here ? -The above mentioned turned around pulling off something of "Mud" of the face- Well in our house there are no cows, I thought that could come to play here as she made their "Needs" , Besides we are good friends if you ask to me or her -explained the small Loud smiling earning a lick of the cow all over her face which only made her laugh-

You don't played with the waste of Bessi truth ? I hope that thing in yourt face is mud and not another thing -Asked Axel leaving Lana a bit nervious, in her face everything seemed to indicate that it was his intention, although the dirt in the face of Lana really it was not mud- instead of having fun in cow poop, what if you help me feed the pets, would you like it?

-Lana agreed and Axel explained how to feed the other 5 animals starting with your dog wolf named Balto, the only thing that Lana had to do was bring the dog food soaked in meat sauce which Lana tasted with no regret, the dog tied with a belt does not take long to eat their food, letting out a long howl that Lana mimicked-

-The following was to feed the parrot called Blue that was in the room of Axel and Allester replenish the food for bird and water from its cage was easy for wool, the animal in question did not give importance as he looked at his blue feathers in a small mirror from his cage, which he said words as "Beauty", "Art", "Charming", among other words that clearly imitated the Apex artist-

-The third pet was in the room of Aaxton and Arthur, the octopus in question had been appointed by the Apex Psychologist as Cthulhu, whose food were pieces of fish that disappeared in a matter of seconds, this at the end of eating raised one of its tentacles holding the head of a fish offering it to the girl Loud as an offering, Lana only accepted with tenderness and keeping the fish head in the pocket of his pants

-The fourth pet, a white cat called Percy by Ms. Apex, it was easier to feed, it was only a matter of opening a can of cat food and serve it to the pet in a dish before eating, Percy let out a ball of hair that Lana had no problem staying-

-The last pet that was a green lizard called Poison was something more interesting to feed, Axel said that should cover one of his hands with honey and then in the nearest trash can wait for the flies will arrive alone, the small Loud in only 5 minutes saw 15 flies in his hand and one by one the left in the small glass box in which was the lizard-

Well Axel is already done ! - Surprising the boy Apex by the back this was finishing milk to the cow of the house- Wow you did it fast, and it seems that none tried to bite... That is good - The boy it took him a minute to the inner bowl with milk in the kitchen and return to the garden- Thank you for helping me, I was bored at home and he had nothing else to do -Taking 5 dolars out of his pants and handing them to the girl-

And what you will do now ? for my part I now have 5 dolars that I don't how spend and... -Before the end of a strong wind blew suddenly taking the 5 dolars from her hand, she only cry for her cash in the wind but Axel was present and close to him a knife-

\- After a long time Axel had returned to launch a knife as a boy made for the risks, hitting on the dollar having nailed it to the tree in front of the house Loud-

Hey You saved my 5 dolars ! -Lana said surprised by the launch, Axel trembled and his face was sweating, although now the problem was to get the 5 dolars as they were nailed to the top of the tree- you can throw something and make it fall rigth ? -The girl Loud asked seeing the face somewhat fidgety Axel Apex- because I believe that I can, give me a second

-The first thing that made Axel was taking a rock and threw it toward the tree is not arrived at the summit, after trying 5 times more this hit his head, Axel only let out a scream holding her head and immediately all the sisters Loud and also Lincoln came out to see what was happening-

Wath Is this scandal !? Literally i can't talk to Bobby with whatever you are doing -Said the older sister with an upset expression, then she saw the tree along with the rest of her sisters and Lincoln seeing the 5 dollars nailed to the tree-

Great, it seems that whoever will be the owner of lower those dollars ! -Sentenced the Loud athlete by taking one of their balls of football and kick him with all his strength failing for much and receiving the ball straight in the face-

Oh poor and fragile homosapiens, it seems that the projectile short stabbing was released with such skill that is so nailed to the tree that only a projectile of the same density, mass and weight may remove it and drop the 5 dollars -The analysis of Lisa did think that nobody in the house Loud knew how to throw a knife, only one person knew how to do it and it was Axel-

Good Money comes and goes, i don't think you need 5 dollars... -Axel trying to escape the situation in his head felt the impact of a cream pie, it was obvious who was responsible- LUAN LOOOOUUD ! ! ! -Everyone looked at Luan who was preparing another cake-

Oh please, you know what caused one of my acts with knives !? He asked Axl to all the brothers loud- it was my best act, but you never know!

They don't but i know Axel - Behind him was his older brother, Alan who for some reason was not using t shirt causing the 9 girls present suffer what is commonly known as the "Syndrome Clyde", a fainting with a nasal hemorrhage-

What are you doing here Alan ? -Axel and after that Lincoln also asked... - And why is it that these without a shirt ?

I'm here because it's time to lunch, and I'm shirtless because Balto broke the one I was wearing and the rest is among the dirty things, Ana forgot to wash the clothes and I'll have to wait at least an hour to have something else to wear - The 3 Boys waited for the girls to wake up- You know this will take some time, Lincoln what if you call Clyde? He may be interested in this story, -Alan suggested to the boy Loud, who did not refuse to do so, the truth of the matter is that he was somewhat funny for his reaction to being around the older of the Loud-

-When the girls woke up after 10 minutes Alan wore one of his brother Allester's ponchos and Clyde was also present, who tried to resist his fainting presence in Lori's presence, it was good to see that the boy McBride had not yet lost the Consciousness by the older sister Loud - Well if the blood already runs normally in your system again, I will explain the problem of Axel, see 2 years ago I ...

-Two years ago in Texas, Alan Apex was featured in some magazines for girls, he was someone who lived in his image while his younger brothers grew in their talents, one of those was Axel who made risky acts of which his Favorite was the throwing of knives, sometimes to inanimate objects and sometimes to people-

Thanks for helping me with my Alan act today -Axel said to his older brother, it was a day at the state fair and Axel had postulated to do his act, not having anyone else to be his target asked Alan who responded with a positive -

-The act was going well, Axel had to throw 50 knives of which he had already released 48 and only two left to form a silhouette of his brother in the wood, it was then that the accident happened, a small tremor that shook Axel who held his penultimate knife tossed it unbalanced leaving a long cut on the cheek of his brother, Axel released his last knife which fell to the floor, seeing as his older brother held his wound Axel only fell faint-

-Later that day Axel woke up in bed in his room, not only the day at the fair had been a failure but he had also hurt his older brother, who remembered that immediately got up from his bed to look for it , He had to apologize and maybe he would feel better about himself, but all day he had not found Alan anywhere and no one in the family knew where he had gone-

-The next day Axel knew that his brother was no longer working as a model for magazines and without being able to remedy this kept his knives forever, even though he had apologized that no longer remedied the seemingly done damage-

And that was what happened, since then Axel was not able to take his things back and do his acts of risk again - Axel looked annoyed only to remind him of what happened - But what he does not know is what happened to me later ... because he would never agree to talk to me about it-throwing his brother an accusing look-

What do you mean ? -I ask Axel confused- I never got fired Axel, I quit, working as a model since I was 16 and living alone in my image became too empty in just 2 years, when you left me this scar in the face I saw it as the better opportunity to look for another way of life, now I'm happy ... Sure I do not live in a bed of roses but I do not complain at all

I do not understand, like that because it was bad living from how good you looked? -I ask Leni-

Give me a break ... -Thinking about some kind of response that a" Special "mind like Leni's could understand was extremely difficult for Alan, but using references to clothes or the same appearance could always work- Think about That ... Think that you get a grain in the face that despite treating it and cover it keeps appearing over and over again

Iuuughh, with such a grain in the face, I would not be a model, either, -said the clueless sister, believing she understood, although she was not that far from the general idea-

Although the scar does not look bad, it gives you a "very marked personality", hahaha, Get it? -This time Luan's joke had managed to provoke some laughter, something appropriate to break the ice a little and return to the main theme-

So you mean he never ruined your life or anything, is that? -Lincoln asked, having understood everything Alan nodded to- Now I want you to see this as an opportunity and return to your own world ... starting with This -giving his brother one of his throwing knives, Axel took the edge between his fingers and with just 3 seconds pointing this hit just the handle of the knife nailed to the tree making it fall along with the 5 dollars and catching both objects Short stabbing in his hands-

And you say little brother, you want to do it? Because I see someone who could complement your act well. - Turning to Luan who immediately captured this went to his room and in 5 minutes returned with his unicycle and a basket of fruit, Axel already had his knives on hand and Luan juggling with Fruit on the unicycle-

-Axel went to his room and to start would be 10 knives for 10 fruits of individual size, one by one all were crossed in the center while little by little Axel began to laugh more and more without being able to restrain, had really returned to his type of World and all thanks to the 5 dollars of Lana-

-Your audience was totally astonished to see all the fruits crossed right in the center and applauded both Luan and Axel-

Well, Lana, I do not think any of this would have happened if you had not gone to my house to play with our cow -Expressed Alan to the little red capped Loud, crouching down to be a little to his height- I think there will be no problem if you want to visit her whenever you want -Lana just ran happy and shouting giving a big hug to the head of the cow of the family Apex gaining another big licked in his face- 

Well here ends another chapter, I feel _**that I take a lot between updates but it is because in this page I have another story in broadcast and two more in wattpad XD, so I want to say that those who follow this story will not leave them in oblivion, maybe He said it but it is not enough to say it again, that and for the next update instead of a single chapter will be two since chapter 9 is not ... It is not the best that has the story XD. Without more to say now I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see you in the next chapter :DDDDDD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Greetings to all readers, I bring a new update of this story moderately well translated and I feel that I will never stop apologizing for that XD, well there are no reviews to answer so without more to say enjoy the chapter: D**_

The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House

Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the Oc's are mine

Cap 9: Looking for answers

\- Sunday afternoon at the Loud and Apex houses, one afternoon with nothing to do except to give everyone free rein, the Loud house sooner than later began its daily bustle while in the Apex house the noise shone through its Absence, of course it was not absolute silence but it was peaceful compared to the house Loud-

-Inside the house, Arthur was looking in internet for some new book or some information about a book he could find at Royal Woods or if he could buy it abroad to have it delivered to his house, of course, that would be more expensive, but it would be worth it. Unfortunately the Apex psychologist did not have enough money to ask for something from abroad, finally his patience could no more and he throw his face on the pillow of his bed-

-After a few minutes being alone in his room the Apex psychologist took a few candles forming a circle on the floor and with a serene face he took a seat in the circle and raised his hands to the ceiling- Well, boy, I wish you luck ... -Directing Those words to the octopus in his room - Oh you who dwell in the darkness of the outer void! Go to the land once more, I beg you. Oh you who live beyond the spheres of time, listen to my ...

Are you trying to bring Yog Sothoth again? -A female voice said at her side, turning around, she saw her sister standing by her side- If you know that although this thing is real ... and it is not, it will not give the knowledge of hundreds of eras to a boy of 8 years, right? I read your books Arthur so you should know -Ana said with a confident smile- What if you ask Lucy for one of her brilliant vampire books, huh ? The criticisms they have are not bad

-Arthur only grimaced at the suggestion before answering- Well first, if you wanted to read my books at least you could have asked them before, and secondly, I would rather have a talk with the same Nyarlathotep running the risk of my mind becoming a shapeless porridge, you expect to ask some literary advice to a girl who fantasizes about vampires who instead of dying in the sun shine like a bad movie effect? -To what incredibly her sister replied- She could say the same about a boy who fantasizes about invoking an obviously evil ancestral deity -She said with a reproachful face-

Although I must emphasize that the malignant depends on the perspective with which it looks ... Touche my sister - The Apex psychologist got up from his bed and prepared to leave, he had not planned to listen to his sister but if he had in mind another idea, if he could go out and see people in a natural state that would be a good way to learn about the human psyche- It's okay, but I do not plan to go out alone, I need someone to come with me and help me morally

Well, today I have to ... - Thinking on a lie so Arthur would not ask her if she could accompany him - I did not do my chores for the day, I have to do the laundry today and the twins asked me to cover it in their tasks, so I have to vacuum the house and also clean the windows and doors -Holding a smile with a little guilt in it-

Do not worry Ana, I already have someone in mind enough pathetic so that their mere presence helps my purpose - And after a few minutes ...-

Thanks for joining me -Arthur said to his companion who was Clyde- I do not care Arthur, I did not have anything to do today, Lincoln is in a date with Ronnie Anne and maybe it's a good experience to spend time with another boy

Now I just need a place where people express themselves openly, where people release their emotions to others as if seeking solace or a simple way to take away frustration, a place where I would be the only person who judges what he or she hears While I take notes, something like ... -Among Arthur's many words the boys duo came to a poetry club, but not any club, it was where Lucy normally appeared, something that seemed ideal for the psychologist-

\- As the two boys entered the place, Lucy was there with her friend Haiku, sighing as they watched the portraits of their platonic loves listening to inspiringly depressing words when the two newcomers sat down next to them-

-Clyde and Haiku were the first to greet each other, Arthut introduced themselves to Lucy's friend who kept her face static-

How long have you been here, girls? -Clyde asked, apparently according to Lucy they had arrived only 10 minutes ago and then she decided to ask ...- I guess you did not come here to listen to poetry ... Sigh, the heartbreaking words of another tormented soul is not what you Would choose for a sunday

Oh Clyde and I are here because I did not want to leave the house alone in my ... -Looking for a word suitable for what could describe the study of a family of monkeys without immediate success- Well still wanted to leave the house to analyze in the field the minds of the people and we arrived here and clear also because I could not invoke an ancient deity to this world ... at least not today - I explain the psychologist to the two gothic girls, while listening to the sad poets analyzing their verses exploring the If they were really bad or just liked to write poems sad-

And why could not you come here alone? -Asked Lucy again the boy Apex-

I'm new to the city do you remember? -Arthur replied with some indifference to the obvious-

Do you think you can understand the fragility of the human spirit in darkness? - Haiku asked keeping his expression, at the words of the Gothic girl from a pocket in his pants Arthur took a small necklace which had two photos, one was his and the other a crimson cloud from which came jagged mouths and tentacles-

I showed mine, now is your turn -Lucy and Haiku looked at each other and showed their necklaces with their "platonic love", Lucy showing Edwin of his saga of vampires and Haiku showing a picture of Nosferatu- But everything Goes much more just to feel some kind of interest for some literary figure, they also have their own language

And you know how to speak it ? -I asked Haiku expectantly although his face did not show it at all-

Well I only know say "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn" That ... The truth I do not know well wath that means, but that is not important now - In fact if I knew the meaning, I just did not want to share it-

At my side of Clyde with Lori it almost seems possible, right ? -I mention Arthur as a small, clear but not ill intentioned mockery but Clyde saw it as motivational words full of support, the Psychologist and the two Gothic girls, although with different motives they listened with interest to Gothic poetry and they continued like this for an hour until Began to make itself late-

-All of them left the reading chatting about what they had seemed some verses of different authors, some of the poems on one side darker and on the other more mentally interesting, and then Haiku said goodbye to everyone, Clyde was next in go home and finally Lucy entered his-

-When she entered the house Lucy took a seat next to her sisters and brother on the sofa in front of the TV- What I lost? -Asked the gothic girl just noticing that the TV was not yet turned on-

How was the reading of poetry? - Asked Lincoln to accommodate next to his Gothic sister- Was okay, Haiku and I had our turn on stage when we arrived, when we finished Clyde and Arthur arrived too

Wait a minute, wath were doing Clyde in a poetry club? -Raising an eyebrow somewhat impressed-

It seems that Arthur invited him to go around looking for new angles of the human mind ... Sigh, since you went out with Ronnie Anne today it was obvious that poor Clyde would agree -She replied to his brother without emphasizing that his friend even dreamed of an impossible relationship- Although it does not seem to have gone wrong

Well, it looks like you got a "Dark Fun" today, hahaha, Get it ? -This time Luan's joke sacks some of his brothers laughter- Poor Arthur, he believes that understanding the mind of man from every angle will help him deflect the crushing darkness of the existence of the entire planet, it is ironic as he tries to penetrate The darkest corners of the human mind when it has a certain aura of madness

-Lucy's comment was enough for Lori to take control of the TV and start looking for something to see-

-The next day at school Clyde would tell Lincoln about his day at that poetry club and that even Arthur had said he might have a chance with Lori while the Apex girl told Ronnie Anne about her story at home Although something more summarized only emphasizing that so much can hurt a buttocks in a couch by so much time, was not annoyed by the fact that it was not available for her, it did not lack since they were seen in the school-

At least you had fun with Lincoln -Said Ana, resignedly- Perhaps I should accompany my brother to his departure, even if it was not quite mine, and now that I think ... What did you and Lincoln do yesterday? If you had been free yesterday at least I could have called you to go to my house -Said the Apex Girl-

Well between eating and spending a lot in the arcade I guess if we had fun, but it's different, you were the one who did not agree to accompany your younger brother to something like a poetry club -Before the response of the girl Santiago, Ana just opened the mouth While thinking an answer, but having nothing only closed up the mouth-

Although it would be worse if I told you to accept going out with any of the guys who are around, do not you? -Point Ronnie Anne to the sword of Ana who turned around seeing 10 boys who were looking at her- I do not know, I think I start feeling bad for them

You also have 10 siblings, why not spend time with them? -Ask her to Ana again who only sigh slightly- I spend a lot of time with them Ronnie, I need to spend time with girls but you are the only girl I can have fun with, maybe I have fans at school but it is not the same to have friends

-That answer make laught a little at the girl Santiago- Well if you realized that in front of your house live 10 girls, right ? -Again Ana did not know how to answer that, she did not even know why she had not thought about it before, perhaps because Lincoln's sisters were as peculiar as her brothers-

Well Ronnie Anne Santiago will take your idea the next time you have plans with your special guy -Said kidding Ana Apex seeing her friend a bit embarrassed, although Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were not officially a couple if it was already known that they spent time together- And such when Lincoln and Clyde have nothing to do, they can have fun with my brothers

-Then the day at school was normal for some and very boring for others, in the class where they were Lucy and Arthur and almost all were retiring to go home, the psychologist boy had returned after a Trip to the bathroom and when returning to his living room he saw a small gift in his place and next to the gift was a note that the boy did not take long to open, noting in the same that the small present did not come from someone in his class-

 _Do not get the wrong idea, with this we just want to say that maybe you are not a poor soul destined to be condemned ... unless you can see the "black goat of the woods and its thousand childs" Someday, your way of seeing the world is not the dark reality that we have to face but I still respect it. Without any disdain, H and L_ \- That was what the note said-

-Arthur opened the gift wrapped in black paper and white tape, it was a hat that resembled the head of a green octopus with intense red eyes that the psychologist boy let out a small smile before leaving school, with so many Minds to study there was no hurry to try again to invoke an ancestral god, at least Royal Woods now seemed a little more fun-

 _ **Well here again a chapter, I know I told you before but I will tell you again that this is not one of the best chapters, but it was necessary to enter Arthur Apex, and as a compenzacion for the chapter I bring two the same day, that I Enjoy: DDDD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Now i hope you enjoy this chapter and again i'm sorry for the translation :D**

The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House

Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the Oc's are mine

Cap 10: What's Behind the Mask

-One more day at the Apex house, a cloudy day with a few wind currents and a few drops of rain, while Mr. and Mrs. Apex with their eldest son drank one cup of coffee each and the rest Of his sons and daughter were immersed in their own affairs, only one of them had a small visit on the part of the house Loud-

Well ... Costume, a bit of makeup, a touch of "blood" ... -Allester Apex wanted to have a dark themed painting for his collection or at least a photo of theme, but not finding the inspiration in his own home, he did not hesitate to cross The street and call the house Loud asking for Lucy who saw no reason to deny also expressing that the pain of his soul would be portrayed in a painting-

-Allester gave to the Gothic girl a black suit of countess, similar to the wedding dress of her mother that she had painted in black, added some makeup to his face to completely whiten his already pale skin giving a color of dead living and finally adding some false blood to his mouth-

-Perhaps the most difficult for the Gothic Loud would pose for a few orders 40 minutes, but already had practice when testing their coffins so 40 minutes in a single position would not be a problem-

-Among the colors that Allester used was clearly black, gray, white and red with blood tonality, the theme of painting to grow in Lucy a certain curiosity, but even more the curiosity and also some discomfort to always see the Apex Artist wearing his smiling mask, a mask in which he had sneezed at least twice since he began to paint and still did not remove it-

Sigh ... Tell me Allester, why do you like wearing that mask so much ? -Asked the Gothic girl to the artist who while continuing to paint the painting with extravagant movements and at first sight little calculated and abrupt but creating something unique from the point of view of the artist-

We all wear masks ... I just chose to create mine, because each mask hides another mask -Lucy only let out another sigh at that answer, Allester knew well that a deep response that denoted a certain melancholy could convince the Gothic girl, always had A response for each person who asked that question-

-Already after another 20 minutes passed Allester finished painting the picture, it had dried almost completely and this had no problem in showing it to Lucy who when portrayed among vampire bats spilling the red of their mouths he just smiled lightly , A reaction that was more than sufficient for Allester who thanked the girl for being his model for the painting, the artist took a photograph of his new creation and delivered the original painting to Lucy-

-After arriving home, the girl went to her room to find her vampire books to read on the sofa in the living room, when her roommate and sister Lynn came kicking a football from his practice-

How about Football practice? -Ask Lucy to her sister Lynn without taking your eyes off her book-

It was pretty good, we'll have a game in a few days, so I have to make sure I do not do the N ° 2 before the game -Something that always sounded disgusting but everyone was used to it- And what about you Lucy, you were here all the day ?

No, Allester asked me to be his model for a painting, Sigh ... When he told me that he wanted a painting that expresses darkness in his collection, I have it right here so you can see it -Show that painting, art was not exactly a Interest to Lynn, but even she accepted that painting was well done-

You mean the weird Apex brothers, the one who always has a mask and is very dramatic ? -Lynn asked, climbing to her room to take a couple of changes of clothes-There must be some reason why you wear that, maybe you had a horrible bicycle accident ! -The Loud athlete said with some expectation-

What I can not believe is that he did not ask me to be his model, it would be the best work of art in the life. -Lola said, integrating herself into the conversation and fixing herself a bit more with her hand mirror-

If you do not know the real reason why you wear that mask then I will have another empty in my soul that I can never fill, I do not want my life to be like the saying of "The curiosity Kill the Cat"

-The two Loud girls wanted to know what was behind the mask, but they were not the only ones, all the Loud brothers and even their father had a great curiosity, they all had their own theories, Lisa believed that behind the mask could be a horrible deformity Genetics that were not inherited or that would have been transmitted from past generations-

-Lana thought he might actually be a lizard man, even Lincoln believed he could really be an alien among many of the Loud family's crazy assumptions, but they could not come in aggressively and just take the mask off, or at least that was it that Lincoln-

Luna, he goes in your class, he never removes that mask? -Asked Lincoln to his sister rocker-

Not at all brother, not even at lunch time I see he takes it off, he takes things to school liquid and drinks them with a straw, although I do not think it's bad that he carries his passions up to that point that just makes me want to know What's behind that mask

Well girls, give me some time and I'll come back with a plan and a name for the operation! -The Loud boy returned to his room and immediately contacted Clyde using his radio-

Clyde, my sisters and I will have an operation, we will unmask the face of Allester Apex !

I can not deny that if I'm curious, how about if there is an incredibly handsome guy behind that mask? Since Bobby is a very big obstacle between Lori and me, I would not want to have anything else against me! -He said with some fear-

Okay, Clyde, be quiet, listen, I told my sisters I'd have a plan, but the truth is I can not think of anything, do you have any idea?

Well you could ask him to just remove the mask do not you think? It's one thing to ask him why he wears a mask, but maybe if you ask him if he can take it off, maybe he will -Clyde told his friend, although he also thought of some kind of plan for the job-

Well, Clyde, I think I have some ideas, but they'll have to wait until tomorrow after school, and then we'll see the real face of Allester Apex -After that, all just wait for bedtime while the Loud guy was thinking of some plan for the next day-

-The next day after school, and the Loud brothers assembled, no one was in Vanzilla's house, instead all except for Lily of course, they cautiously followed Allester on his way home because he had not taken the Apex family van to go home, an operation named by Lincoln as "Operation Mask" had begun-

-The first to try to act were Lola and Lana, the pink twin shot a cloud of his toxic hair fixative while the twin less refined throw a ball of earth, both aimed at the mask of Allester, but this when seeing the laces of Her untied shoes were bent to fix it immediately, the ground ball impacted Lola on the face as well as the toxic fixative left Lana with excessive strawberry scent and a very sticky discomfort in her face-

-The next to act was Lynn, the Loud sportsman using high-speed skates against Allester who still did not notice anything and at the last moment when arriving at a corner during the journey, the artist Apex turned in that corner and Lynn I ended up crashing against a light pole-

-Then Luan continued to prepare a cream cake- This will be the "cake of the truth", Jejejeje, Get it ? -It was inevitable to say a joke for the situation, but in that the goal of the cake gradually moved away and more until That without aiming properly Luan threw his cake which I ended up beating to a stray dog that began to grun to the Loud comedian-

The next one was Leni who took the first thing that found in this case a rock and she launched, of course Leni this one did not release its projectile when trying to throw it causing it to make a complete turn in the air before falling on its rear- Leni Suppose you have to let things go when you're going to throw them out -Explain Lori to her younger sister-

Ooohh I see, well I'm going to try it again -But by the time the Loud clueless I try to aim Allester had already left his rank-

Lucy had only one method that she considered effective, that was to implore to its friendly spirits that they forced Allester to take off its mask, act that only caused the absolute and skeptical disapproval of Lisa who already was ready to finish everything putting in use its bright brain-

-The genius Loud began to do some calculations in his head, the necessary projectile, the force of the launch and the wind conditions in his favor- Well Lynn, target in sight, throws this at a 54 degree angle with all your strength , The projectile in this case a ball of mud modified with one of my chemical compounds, will cover the entire facial area of the subject blocking their airways, at that time will be forced to detach their mask

-Lynn threw the ball of mud and it seemed that this time would hit, but Lisa did not consider the unforeseen factor in this case was a disparity in the ground that make to Allester stumble slightly, the ball of mud passed over his head and The only thing they could express to the Unison the Loud brothers was ... - Dang it

-Soon all the sisters Loud and Lincoln began to throw things pointing at his mask without him noticing, and at each launch failed sometimes even hitting each other, even Lisa after her calculations failed by an unexpected and was beginning to feel frustrated And even more inexplicable was the fact that Allester still did not notice anything-

-They spent 20 minutes more until the artist Apex arrived home where he was received by his only sister, who only after greeting him noticed that they were coming after the- Girls? Lincoln? Were you following my brother? -Asked Ana raising an eyebrow-

-Apex artist turned around confirming the fact that Lincoln and 9 of his sisters were behind him, and Ana wondered how his brother had not noticed, could only think that the mask blocked something of his hearing or was Very immersed in his thoughts-

-It was then that the boy Loud decided to take the step forward to speak for him and his sisters, at the same time his father had come home and joined the group to see what happened - That's ... Listen Ana, we were Following your brother Allester because we tried to make him take off his mask, but we did not do it -Raising a hand in direction to his sisters emphasizing that after so many failed attempts they were all exhausted and somewhat dirty-

-Clyde then was the last to appear, seeing that Lincoln's operation had ended in failure- Clyde where were you !? I thought you were going to help me with all this! -Claim Lincoln to his friend- I know and I'm Sorry, I had to stay some time at school because I had lost my radio and also had to prepare mentally to be with Lori without suffering a short circuit, and therefore I could not Contact you, did not try already asking you to remove it ?

-At the only idea that had brought his friend Lincoln only approached Allester and with some shame this question if he could remove the mask because the curiosity to know that there was behind it was much-

Allester's response surprised everyone and even more was the fact that Clyde was right, they all put their hand on the boy's shoulder but only to feel Lori's hand was enough for the boy to lose consciousness causing a How many laughs to Ana-

-Allester asked for a few seconds, because he had entered his house and returned with several rose petals ... apparently plastic - Well Ana illuminate me with this please -Sending to his younger sister a huge flashlight that the artist Apex now used as backlight-

-With a twist on the tip of his right foot as if he were a ballet dancer and then a bow, the artist threw all the petals to the sky, took his mask keeping his face towards the ground to prevent it from being seen immediately, And when he removed it and dropped it, when the petals were halfway to the ground, the artist revealed his white, pointed hair that was long enough to cover his right eye while his left eye was red like Alan's and his mother-

-The girls and Lincoln did not know how to express Allester's face, their facial features had a feminine touch, a face at first glance delicate but besides that also seemingly well taken care of as if it were a girl, to doubt a little what really Was a boy, but his voice that had already heard so much did not put it all in doubt-

The truth I do not understand, you're quite good looking, so why the mask? -Lincoln asked to the Apex artist who answered in a strange way for his choice of words-

Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln ... The reason is very simple, the greatest icons in history are those whose facial identity is unknown, the more people ignore my face, the greater the interest of the masses in me, as well as you who Apparently you and yoru family took a lot of trouble to see my face, in addition an icon does not have to give explanations

-It was a reason the girls Loud and Lincoln did not understand and their father even less, not even Lisa and clearly Leni did not understand either, but well ... the minds of the artists can sometimes be considered very misunderstood-

And why the dramatic tone of voice and your extravagance eh? -Asked Luna this time, Allester, even without caring that Mr. Loud was present, took the girl's hand in his and began to caress her, all the Loud present were speechless at that gesture-

In response to your question, it's what I call being fabulous ... - Allester said while still stroking Luna's hand - By the way, you have very soft hands despite being a rocker so dedicated, and are very cute too

-Luna already blushing and confused she withdraw her hand- Okay ... I think ... I think we'll see each other in school, bye! -Said the Loud rocker walking briskly to his house-

-None of the Louds and even Ana present could say anything about what Allester had done with such confidence, but the artist only looked at all with his expressions of surprise before asking the present ..." I said something bad ?

 _ **Well here ends the little special two chapters that I promised, I felt that I had to do it, I hope that later because of what is coming now since the chapter that follows this is personally one of my favorite XD. Without more to say I hope you have enjoyed the two chapters, comment and follow the story and see you in the neeeeeeeeeeeeext chapter :DDDD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**

Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc si

Cap 11: Illness in the house Apex

-The Loud house had already woken up as usual, the two older sisters had plans for today, Lori would go out with Bobby and take little Lilly hoping that everything would turn out well the last time she had to go dressed like Lincoln , Of course he had not said anything to his parents and on the other side Leni had the intention to go to the Mall-

-The door sounded abruptly, someone on the other side was hitting her with urgency and with disgust Lori opened the door prepared to send a loud complaint to the cause until he saw that the person in charge was Alphonse who looked pale and tired-

Lori i'm sorry for being so sudden but I come to ask the favor for the dinner I made for you and your boyfriend Bobby some time ago- The older sister just sighed heavily, did not want to have to do it just that day, but after Alphonse spent so much Money without charging anything until now gave Lori no choice but to accept-

Okay, let me call Bobby and I'll tell him we'll have to go on date tomorrow -The girl with her cell phone in hand was not slow to call her boyfriend- Bubu bear ? Listen ... I'm so sorry but we can not go out today, Alphonse wants me to do him a favor for the dinner and it must be quite urgent, literally his face looks a little desperate

-Bobby did not need more explanation than that to accept, after a couple of many words and overly sweet words Lori turned to Alphonse again- Well, what's wrong? And I literally hope it is something of life and death

Close enough, our house is now under attack of a disease, a simple flu but normally we all act very strange when we get sick, I need you to take care that neither the children and my parents and Ana no leave their rooms, I will explain everything in the house

I literally believe that you are exaggerating a lot if it is a simple flu, it can not be so bad - Lori said with some skepticism - Well, believe it or not ... I think it's a good idea to take someone to help you, someone who Do not be afraid to interact with patients, but who could be ...

Lori, if you're going out with Bobby could you take me to the Mall first? -Asked Leni before realizing that Alphonse was at the door and greeting him, then the Apex cooker had found the person who could help Lori care for the house-

Leni, can you help me keep Alphonse's house under control and take you to the Mall tomorrow? Apparently all his family except he are sick -Lori asked his sister, was even better since Alphonse would not have to try to convince her-

Mmmmmm I do not know, how much until tomorrow? -It was just 1 pm and if Alphonse said that to Leni then it was possible that I said no, Alphonse only complained before making another offer- Hey I know how drive, if you do this for me then I'll take you another day, but you have to help me!

Wait, you're 16 years old like me and you have a license?

I did not say that I had a license Leni, I said i know how drive -Try to explain Alphonse, although the somewhat absent-minded Loud girl still did not seem to understand how it was possible to know how to drive and not have a license, Alphonse only closed the conversation explaining when he took her to the Mall tomorrow or the next day if he can-

Well, girls, I'll be a few minutes in the kitchen preparing something so my family can eat and get some reason, what I need is for them to enter the rooms and see how they are all, leave some tissues, mints candies and see that those who are in chains are really well chained -Explain Alphonse wearing his hat and his apron - I will not be long, but start in the room of Mom and Dad and ...

-Alphonse tried to find some words appropriate for the following, some lie or something that sound credible, but...- For nothing the world must enter the room that is mine and Alan, he is the only one who can not see if he is sick

-Lori and Leni asked why but Alphonse refused to respond as well as denied an answer to because he would have some of his brothers chained, his face looked somewhat embarrassed and only with that avoided some eye contact while looking in the refrigerated something to Start making lunch but the only thing he saw that was left over was beer from his parents and his older brother-

-A pair of masks that matched their clothes, handkerchiefs, pickups, and mints, the two Loud sisters ready to do their work went upstairs to the rooms where the hallway only flashed with a flashing light and the little natural light that could , Entering first the last room of the hall belonging to the parents Apex-

-Lori turned the knob and noticed that the room was not locked, the two Loud sisters entered the room slowly, the Apex parents were sitting on the bed wearing their pajamas staring static at the TV as they ran mucus from their noses-

Oh they look very bad, wait I'll help them - Leni approached and as if he was dealing with a baby the girl helped them clean their noses, these even though they had their eyes lost and did not say a single word they knew how to respond when They held the disposable handkerchiefs to their noses-

That was simple -Said to his older sister before leaving the parents room, it was strange how both adults only stared at the static of television as if their brains were empty, but according to Alphonse everything indicated that now would come the difficult part-

-The second room the sisters entered was that of the two younger siblings Aaron and Ark, the two-year-old seemed not to be serious, he was asleep and only the pale tint of his skin made him look sick, but Aaron was Another case, he was locked in a baby playpen, he could not seem to get out of it, his face was looking up while he kept his mouth open and it was then that Leni screamed as if he had seen something frightening, or would have done it no being because she manage to cover his mouth with his hands-

What's going on !? - Lori asked who was frightened by the content cry of his sister, to which Leni replied - He is wearing socks with sandals! ! I exclaim, covering her eyes to what she considered a horrible crime-

Well that literally looks very bad, but I will not complain since the boy is sick and this is his house

Of course he's sick Lori, no one healthy would wear socks with sandals ever!

-Lori slowly steeled Aaron who turned to see her with eyes lost and somewhat red-I can not believe that this child is able to resist Lisa's experiments but it looks so bad just because of a flu - Seeing between the things that Aaron had His side of the room also could not believe that a child had so many combustible and potentially explosive materials at his disposal, but one of his younger sisters used unstable chemicals so it was not the big surprise, it seemed that the 4 year old Apex boy liked to do To exploit things, but his lack of sleep had made him the Lisa-

-For a moment Lori had a bad feeling when she saw Aaron, she was going to give him a mint but something told hem it was a bad idea, then the older sister threw the mint into the boy's mouth and immediately it broke it In small pieces with a bite-

Well that was not very difficult either, but if it was strange - Sighing with some relief expressed Lori to her sister who still did not recover from seeing something as horrible for her as socks with sandals, she hoped not to see something similar in the rest of the rooms And the next was that of the twins Arnold and Albert-

-When they entered the room, the technical brother was laughing with a robotic tone staring at the ceiling while his nose was bubbling with mucus, wearing white pajamas, and on the other hand his brother in purple pajamas was making planes and ships of Paper, only that instead of simple paper was using bills of a dollar-

They do not look bad, they are well dressed -Expressing Leni smiling and approaching the two brothers, none seemed to respond to words but they already knew enough of the twin player to know that he was pretty bad if he used the money to make figures, To which Lori and Leni only left a few handkerchiefs and a bag of pills and another of mints within reach of both-

That was not hard too, literali Alphonse seems to have exaggerated a lot in what he told us all this thing - Lori felt confident in what he was doing, the 4 younger siblings were not difficult to deal with, now the next room was that of Arthur and Aaxton, the door Of the room of those two brothers Apex opened without problems, both boys were in their beds, Lori entered first and it was when the two boys' eyes were nailed to both girls, at the same time Lori and Leni noticed that they were both chained -

-Aaxton screamed furiously, and Arthur grunted at both girls until the chains were tied to his waists, which were fortunately only a meter long, Aaxton barked like a dog with rage biting into the air while Arthur grunted and drooled With her wild eyes raising her hands to the two girls trying to catch them-

Oh poor kind, they look bad Lori -Express Leni with a slightly concerned expression the two boys Apex, the Loud more clueless try to approach both boys but Lori managed to stop her holding her arm-

Now I believe to Alphonse ... -Said the older sister to herself, Leni's purse sacks a bag of mints and another one of throat lozenges, Lori throws them into the center of the room and as if they were guided by The sound both brothers threw themselves into the center of the room fighting for the bags between grunts and screams, barks and bites-

Well, there are only two rooms left if we take the one from Alan and Alphonse. The next one was Axel and Allester, both Lori and Leni knew both boys in a certain way, especially the artist Apex who was characterized as strange, so both Only looked at each other with a little fear and opened the room to see the aforementioned, their surprise was great when all they saw that Allester was to carve a piece of wood of considerable size-

Well that's not bad, but what about ... -An object passed between the faces of Leni and Lori and both were exalted by the scare, Axel had a cluster of green bananas in his hands, his eyes were clearly closed , So he had just thrown the banana listening to the door open-

-Lori gave a signal to Leni to keep silent and the older sister was steel leaving both a box of disposable tissues and a bag of pills for both, suddenly the face of Axel turned to her taking a green banana and lifting it , Stayed like this for a few seconds and Lori stood still while Leni covered his mouth, soon Axel put down the fruit and returned to his passive state while Allester still carved the wood-

-Lori silently hastened to leave the room and the fast hill, the sound of a banana knocking the door was not expected and both girls sighed in relief-

Okay, there's only one Leni room -Her older sister said with a smile that showed some confidence, it seemed that everything would come to an end when she saw that behind them a door was opened, it was the door of the bathroom on the second floor, Which saw an almost white face with red hair in a dressing gown, the two sisters recognized Ana and jumped from the fright but at the sight of their condition both covered their mouths, seemed to be sobbing in a hoarse and dead voice, slow and irregular step is this He arranged to enter his room, but ... -

-Ana even in such a state that doubted the two girls that it was just a flu, the Apex girl turned and waved her hand before going back in, at that moment before the door closed Lori I throw a box of handkerchiefs and a bag of pills at the girl's room- Lori ... I'm scared, and this is worth much more than just a trip to the Mall, maybe if it's better if we... -She said to his older sister, who felt the same, wanted to send a message to her boyfriend Bobby so he could reassure her a little, but I noticed something, did not have his cell phone, not slow to notice that it was under a door but it was the door of Alan's room and Alphonse-

I literally will not leave my cell phone here, I'm going to enter! -Leni did not object because he understood the importance of a cell phone, both girls entered the room despite the warning of Alphonse and saw that unlike the rest, this was the only one that was well lit and with the windows open, everything is I saw normal except for a curtain covering the view of the bed of Alan-

-Lori saw his cell phone a few steps from the bed of Alan Apex and not slow to pick it up leaving a bag of pills next to the big brother's bed and another one of mints- Oh what a relief, well Leni already fulfilled the favor that wath asked Alphonse to us, let's go back down and ...

Lori was interrupted when Leni pointed at her back, seeing that the figure of the Apex's older brother began to rise behind the curtain, grunting as his face seemed to point to the Loud sisters with their bright red eyes visible through the curtain, The girls screamed loudly before leaving the room and down to the first floor-

-Alphonse heard the scream of the two girls and already with the special lunch ready this ran to the second floor only to see that Leni and Lori were somewhat restless- Oh I told you not enter to my room, which saw so much?

Neither of them wanted to talk about it, Alphonse served both girls a glass of orange juice and sat with them on the sofa hoping that everything would have happened- Girls would like us not to see us with bad eyes for today, always They get like this when they get sick with the flu, when they recover they try to compensate them for today and with better luck maybe I do not get sick

-Alphonse and Lori were already on hand, both clashed the 5 and the older sister could well leave all day in the past, but Leni on her side would need more than just a friendly handshake, with that clear and both Loud girls returned To the house after two hours next to Alphonse who began to come up with the special lunch for his family-

-And the next day again at 1 pm someone knocked on the door of the Loud house, Lori opened the door and saw that Mr. Joseph Apex was holding a cake and Mrs. Anastasia had two gifts- Oh hi Lori, listen ... We came here to thank you and your sister for going to help Alphonse yesterday and for my part I also thank you not to see Alan but there is the curtain that surrounds his bed, when he is sick just wear his underwear -Express Apex mother somewhat embarrassed-

And that's why we went to some places and bought a cake and some clothes for you -add the father delivering the cake to Lori and the mother handed the wrapped garments, one for the older sister and one for Leni- Is our form to thank you, both us and the kids and Ana Jr.

-Lori called his sister and gave him the gift, Mr and Mrs Apex hoped that it would relieve the day before, but when asked Leni this just kept looking at his new clothes that clearly had enchanted him- By the way How is Alphonse? He said he would take me to the Mall today

Well, that's what I was going to tell you now, Alphonse will be a little indisposed because...- While Mr. Apex was trying to explain what was happening at the Apex house, the nine brothers and sister of Alphonse were wearing face masks, Careful because this time was the Apex cook the one of the flu, because this put it of such form that they had to tie his hands behind his back and put a vosal, although he did not behave aggressively, his eyes and facial expressions when suffering from influenza So that everyone would be on the defensive-

-Finally Mr. and Mrs. Apex said goodbye and ready to help their second son, when Mr. Joseph had a small memory- I say that he was worse of all was Allester, you know well how he hates working with madra , Always complains about the chips and also ... Wait a moment, Alan does not wear underwear when he's sick

-What did your wife say with disapproving eyes?- And you expected me to tell two girls who had my oldest son totally naked in front of them? I do not think so dear

 _ **Well my dear readers here ends a new chapter that is one of my personal favorites along with 5 more in the whole story that remains, I hope you enjoy what is coming and of course I do not expect to update compulsively but I will not forget them. Without more to say I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story, in case you wonder why not leave a few words at the beginning of the story is because I discovered that I fit more say everything at the end of the chapter including the answers To reviews XD. With that we see in the neeeeeeext chapter :DDDDDDDD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc si

Cap 12: The loneliest of wolves

-Although the school year was not too early to begin, some of the Apex boys showed certain losses in some qualifications, it was one thing was that they did not have strengths in matters such as physics or chemistry, but arriving with calls for attention for their said qualifications was already Something to worry about especially when Aaxton arrived with a D in physical education, that the most physically active son of the Apex had those qualifications was something to worry about-

Well guys, any of you want to explain to me why your sister is the only one who does not seem to have fallen on her grades? -Asked Mr Joseph Apex to his children, except for Alan, of course, who had already passed through the school stage. Next to Mr. Apex was his eldest son, and his wife, holding the little Ark, he also released his children. Siblings an accusing look, of course it was a quotient that he could look at them like that if he still did not enter school then why not take advantage of the time he had left before entering if he wants to pre-school?

\- None of the kids knew what explanation to give, some excused themselves that they only needed to study more and others that what they learned was forgotten in front of the exam, none of the excuses convinced their parents, much less Alan, of course the older brother either Was a star in the school because of his qualifications but had never been noticed by that, otherwise it did not seem that his brothers were lying, it really seemed that they had no idea why those bad grades and just enough that now Allester arrived with a F in art class, that would be even worse-

-The next day as a request from his parents, although with some grudge the older brother of the Apex to go and look for his brothers pay attention to all around, could it be that his brothers were molested in school? They knew how to defend themselves, their mother made sure they knew how to do it were a little intrusive in their lives or not in the family, then there was some really great distraction, it was then that I remembered the fact that 4 of their Brothers were going through adolescence, it would be reasonable for their 4 teenage brothers that the hormones and hair growth in their bodies would have them in another world but it was no excuse for their other 4 younger brothers who did not even reach 10 years old The same fate-

Alan? -A young voice called the young Apex who looked down to see the boy Loud accompanied by Clyde, greeting the two young people- You know maybe you can help me, my brothers have had a downgrade in their qualifications, and once again it seems That I am the only option of mom and dad to fix their problems and I hoped you guys knew why. -He said, adjusting his dark glasses, giving hostile glances to the girls who were staring at him for too long- Give me a break ... I hope it's not What i think

Well Ana has had good grades as far as I know, I do not know what will happen in the class of your other brothers. "Clyde commented, soon Alan explained what was happening with his brothers and Lincoln sounded something quite familiar, trying to remember this he put his hand on his Chin hoping to remember soon, however the reason was not late to walk out the door of the school, the same reason why Lincoln Loud had to ask for help from a personal tutor only to see that the problem was not entirely him-

-She was a young dark-skinned teacher who was followed by a large number of boys, among those boys were Alan's brothers who stumbled falling on each other, Alan wanted to believe that it was only a coincidence until he saw Lincoln and Clyde with An equally hypnotized face, only able to hit his own face with his palm-

Give me a break ... -Alan adjusted his dark glasses again and addressed to his brothers who soon reacted to his presence, despite seeing that Lincoln could not blame or judge the Apex boys for reacting so to Miss DiMartino Who kindly turned to say goodbye to all the students who looked at her with a smile, a smile that turned a lost expression when she saw a young man with white hair and dark glasses wearing a white shirt that looked a little small for the body of the young in front of him-

Ba ... Ba ... Ba ... Ba ... Ba ... Ba ... It was the only thing DiMartino said and it was even more inevitable when Alan revealed his intense red eyes as it was inevitable that some of The young people present felt certain jealousy towards the young Apex, it did not matter that the expression on the young man's face was not friendly, it did not matter if the young man was maybe one or two years younger than her or maybe even less and that he did not want to address him The word already felt impossibly lost in the look of that young man, in an attempt to exchange some words the teacher asked the young man what relationship he had with those 8 boys-

I am his older brother, Alan Apex. -The teacher only extended her hand to the greeting of the young man who offered his hand first, it was a firm and formal handshake, his hands began to sweat and in a quick attempt to wipe he released the grip drying Clearly nervous her hand on her skirt- I would like to talk about them now, if not in a hurry clear

\- An invitation to a date? Not really, he did not seem to be the kind of man who goes out too much with girls to say that, but he was rather interested in the current situation of his brothers that seemed like a sign, something no girl would waste- Could we go to drink a coffee? -Alan at the request of the teacher DiMartino did not reluctantly refused, but he still did not refuse, but he had to leave his brothers home earlier, so the elder brothers Apex and Miss DiMartino agreed to see each other again the next day-

-Later in the Loud house, Lincoln told his sisters what happened in front of his own eyes, which was not carried out in the best way- Alan Wath ? -All Lincoln's sisters were surprised when their pelibian brother told them what he saw, the teacher that so many boys drooled was in the same way by the older of the Apex brothers, the Loud sisters accepted the fact that Alan Was physically attractive, they could not deny it, and when even the girls remembered Hugh it was difficult for them to choose between the two of them in terms of the best body, although that did not combine with their rude and repellent attitude to women characteristic of Alan-

Literally it takes a lot of courage to want to approach Alan -Comment Lori more focused on his cell-

Oh please girls, we are not talking about a monster, we talk about a man with good looks and some bad attitude, if the comics have taught me something is that there are always girls who like guys with a bad attitude

Lincoln one thing is that you believe in some trash coming from Holliwood taking them as a scientific fact and another one is that you take cerio the stories of fantasy without rationale that appear a an impression in exaggerated colors -Clarity the Loud genius of arms crossed-

Okay, let's just say that you're literally right for a second, but we all want to know what will happen because ... well we just want to know, but we can not all go and spy on Alan's meeting with the teacher, what plan do you have Lincoln? -At Lori's question everyone was silent for a minute thinking, it was then that the glances turned to Lucy who only sighed-

-And the next day Alan and DiMartino had found themselves in a cafeteria, both in their usual outfit, since Alan had only attended to talk about the performance of his brothers, in the distance was Lucy trying to hear what they both spoke with a radio That Lisa had given him, while on the other side of the street one of Alan's brothers was on the same spy plan-

I do not understand why I had to be the one to come -Lucy said, speaking on the communicator, something similar to what Lincoln and Clyde use-

Because of all of us you are the only one that can go unnoticed, with that kind of skill there is no way they realize that you are spying on them -Clarify the sister athlete from the other line of the communicator, of course appear suddenly scaring whoever it was It was one thing, spying on the conversation of two adults was another totally different-

My siblings are something special, sometimes in the good sense and sometimes also in the bad sense, so when mom and dad see they have a problem they can not solve, that's when they ask me to intervene -Solve the problems that parents Can not, task of the big brother, did not like that responsibility, but never had those desires to have the same an older brother to help him, no one taught him how to be a brother for what he learned over time and that's what he Showed that sometimes that responsibility, sometimes if this responsibility can never be avoided if the parents of the family can not do anything about it -

You say there might be a problem when they have classes with me? -The teacher asked feeling somewhat guilty-

Not so, from my point of view the blame is totally on them, they do not seem to have the head properly placed on their shoulders

-DiMartino raised an eyebrow something confused as he drank from his coffee, Alan took off his dark glasses while also took a drink to his hot drink- You know the truth I do not say this to anyone, but you are a ... a pretty and beautiful woman. .. -Those words echoed in the teacher's mind so that she could no longer hear what Alan was saying for at least 5 minutes, 5 minutes that could well be an eternity in her mind because of the immersion that was in her thought-

Anyway, all I can ask is that my brothers do their exams in private or at least where they can not see you, okay? It does not have to be in everything, only in the exams that you must do to them - Having already recovered the sense Dimartino acceded to the request of the young man Apex-

Well, it seems that my work here is done -Lucy said to herself as she marched home, seeing that on the other side of the street walked the technician of the brothers Apex, who also carried with him a device similar to a radio with a mini Satellite antenna at the tip, it was not difficult to understand what they were doing and the two boys just said hello from the other side of the street, so both went to their respective homes-

So, Lucy? Was there any contact between the two? -Lincoln asked the rest of his sisters behind him-

Sigh ... She told him that she was a beautiful woman, but the rest of her words were focused on the problem of her brothers, poor Miss DiMartino will be just another unfortunate soul that will go through the desolate wastelands that are the feelings of Alan Apex -I declare with apparent disappointment-

-All were a little disheartened to know that- Well girls, if Alan makes a poor woman cry then it depends on us to show you that we are not something to play as he wants! -Exclaiming Luna clashing her fists, all Loud sisters except Lily for obvious and clear reasons felt the same way, being good looking did not give anyone the right to treat every woman who approached it badly-

Well girls, all in my room, we must formulate a perfect plan of attack to hurt in depth the emotional hardness of the older brother Apex -All different exclamations entered the room of Lisa, except for Lincoln since the door was closed In her face implying that it was a sisters situation, the withe haired Loud was worried about what her sisters might be about to unleash against a young man who lived in front of his house and as the entire Apex family would take ?

-A week after that the following Apex boy ratings had returned to normal, Mr Joseph and Mrs Anastasia just looked at each other with a smile knowing that they had made the right decision by leaving Alan in charge of the problem and everything looked To indicate that there was nothing to worry about the boys, what they did not know was that now Alan had a problem but how could they know? The eldest son never showed signs of trouble, the only thing they had already accepted was when he started drinking alcohol at age 18 and still does now in his 20-

-It was Saturday again and the Loud girls stood at the window hoping to see Alan go somewhere for the right revenge, the plan they formulated so much for a week was to follow him and surprise him with a mud bath made by Lana modified by Lisa So that his skin was irritated to the most sinister point, it would literally look like it had been burned alive ... of course, only the appearance in strict terms would be only a reddening of the skin by irritation similar to what happens when you come in contact with Poison ivy, a final touch would be to put some huge horns on his head with glue, then for the end they would take a picture and upload it to internet-

-Lincoln did not know how to act, he could not go against his sisters for obvious reasons although I never hope that what they did was to be so bad, but also could not let them do something like that, the boy Loud did not have a plan This time to prevent their sisters from committing an atrocity, if they did, nor did they want to think about the revenge that the Apex would unleash on them, after all one of them handled explosives, another had the power of money, another was an expert throwing knives and Already in his paranoia began to suspect that the mystical rituals that realized the psychologist could also be effective with the feelings of revenge of average-

-Alan left his house seemingly alone, but something was different in it, instead of his white shirt this time he wore a shirt with buttons and a black tie that was not tight, his hair was a bit brushed unlike the rest of the Time, but the strangest thing was that he did not wear his dark glasses, those glasses that were like a distinctive mark on his person like the twins with his feathered hat and his safety glasses respectively, Alan's badge that were his dark glasses did not Were, but that was to think to the Loud that if he met a friend his humiliation would be even more public.

Despite seeing this rarity the Loud sisters went out to execute their plan leaving Lily in the hands of Lincoln, after 5 minutes finally the boy Loud even with his little sister left and so maybe he could prevent them from doing something terrible, did not have Nothing in the head more than talking to the only person nearby who might know what to do, crossing the street quickly and hoped to find Ana, no one came to attend the door, there was no one in the house but there are the pets-

"The Loud sisters were waiting for the best opportunity to attack, following him through the park, through busy streets until finally the older of the Apex brothers stopped their walk in a corner, the girls then saw the opportunity to jump, but stopped short at To see that he had again met with Dimartino, slowing his furious pace in time not to be discovered-

Thank you for acept to go out with me again Alan - Said the teacher who dressed this time more casual clothes in long pants and pink blouse-

You know a week ago my sister talked to me, and I saw that I can not reject every woman I know, but if we start dating first it will be as friends, only as friends, are you agreeing with that? -The teacher just nodded with a smile, noting that Alan had made up for the occasion, a clear sign that he cared enough to leave his dark glasses at home and fix his hair and ... apparently use shaving lotion as a cologne , All those gestures were tender although his expression of tough guy was kept above all those gestures-

-Both adults lost sight of the Loud girls without even noticing them, Lincoln came shortly after meeting with the surprise that they had not done anything to Alan, a great weight left the body of Lincoln to see that everything had been solved , That his sisters had not done what they wanted with poor Alan but surely the young man would get some look of rancor if he was starting to date the most beautiful teacher known in school-

Well it seems that everything ended well -Said a voice behind the Louds, it was Ana Jr- Finally my brother has interaction with a woman and apparently also that I avoided that a war began among our families for what they planned to do -Posing the sight in all the things that brought the Loud sisters and it was clear that they went in cerio with the intention to hurt their brother, although the Apex girl could not blame them completely since it did not know all the life of its older brother, but to Sometimes when a girl was declared to be the one she rejected him rudely-

Since I do not understand what happened, is it a sad ending or a happy ending? Leni asked, although all but Ana were equally confused-

It's an end and point -Said Lisa taking her glasses to clean them, a shame as Lisa really wanted to test their chemicals seemingly harmful, so all the Loud sisters returned home leaving Lincoln and Ana-

-After a few minutes of what happened, the Apex girl and the Loud boy walked to their respective homes- So ... how did you get this? -Asked Lincoln-

It was not easy, a week ago when Alan came home from talking to the teacher I had some time to talk to him, I just did that ... talk to him, now how he develops all this will depend on him -Said Ana Feeling satisfied with what she had achieved- You know when I think about it ... maybe I should give some opportunity to some boy in school -Before such a statement, Lincoln stumbled from surprise to what Ana asked ...- What is it? Weird that says that 

_**Well my dear readers here we are again with a new update, I hope you have enjoyed, little by little ties are formed and this is one of the 3 couples that has the story, to see if they guess what the other two are ... Ok No XD, without more to say espeor have enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see in the neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeext chapter :DDDDDDDD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes

Cap 13: Many problems for a dummy

-Wednesday aftes class, Aaxton, after a few pressures from his enthusiastic cadets, had been able to officially open a team of swords at the school better known as the HMB club, a team in which Lynn was obviously and 14 others recruited boys and girls, All led by the boy Apex-

-Some training was quite medieval in the sense of pain, but because the cadets were effusive neither resigned the team, the only one who maintained an expression of seriousness was Aaxton imposing respect as the captain, the commander who would guide his army to the Glory, did not need to show his recruits that he had fun with a smile, he enjoyed what he did and everyone knew-

-After a practice fight as a final exercise the whole group formed a circle sitting in the training camp- You know when I started with this I was sure that I would only have 5 of you in all this time, but now I can say with pride I was wrong, and seeing how they have progressed I am proud, now is the time to talk about something more important ...

-Aaxton left for a few minutes and came back with a practice dummy which was in very bad condition, as soon as he plant the dummy on the ground this was broke in pieces- Well this is what I wanted to tell you, we need a new test dummy as well That if anyone knows where to get a new dummy to hit ... I am open to suggestions

-Among the most acceptable ideas was make a new dummy using pillows or wood, but they were things that after a few weeks would be shattered, and it was certain that if it was not the same Aaxton who broke the new doll for sure someone of the 15 recruits I would, they were featured for not holding back- Hey one of Lynn's sisters is smart, she could put together something for us do not you think ? -The comment of one of the recruits hit the target, although a request so it would not be free to see it wherever he saw it-

Lynn, what could she ask for ... or rather ask to me your sister if she does something like this? -Aaxton asked the girl Loud-

Well, she never has enough test subjects, maybe she's going to take some weird chemistry or examine you -Aaxton sighed resignedly, a small sacrifice for a greater good to which he would have to be willing-

Okay, I think it was all for today, remember to come next week or talk to me if you're going to miss a day

-With that said the team broke lines changing their sweaty clothes, Aaxton for his part decided to take a bath on the way home, but when he got to the door a bad feeling invaded him, something told him that he should not enter immediately, but not He would be carried away by a hunch, his decisions were firm and fear the worst enemy, if he felt insecure to be in front of the door of his house as he could be sure of winning on the battlefield ?-

-The Apex swordsman came in and on the couch was a letter addressed to him, it was strange because very few of his brothers received letters, perhaps distant relatives were in contact, but who would send a letter in an era where that can be done by A cell phone or a computer? Certainly an advantage to live in such a present but that only to the greatest doubt and he never received letters, curiosity overcame him and it did not take long to open-

-I met you again, I did not think I would see you again, much less at Royal Woods, but when you go to school tomorrow, a surprise awaits you. Sing M.P.-

Oh it can not be ... Aaxton exclaimed before dropping onto the sofa-

-The next day Lynn and 3 other girls hit Aaxton in the arm as a greeting, although they clearly noticed that she was sweating a lot and her eyes were looking everywhere for something, and after the first break of the day the Apex swordsman Was the first of the class to leave the room, with a face that showed a certain panic the boy stood in front of the school, some of his classmates followed and in front of him came a girl on a bicycle, which He covered his head and face with a helmet, and on his back he wore a wooden sword-

So once again we meet again my dear Aaxton -Said the girl removing her helmet revealing a bright blond hair and huge blue eyes- Who would say that I would find you so soon? I imagine you have not forgotten your word as a knigth ... remember? For honor, always keep your word.

No, I have not forgotten it yet, but for me to fulfill my part you have to fulfill yours and I do not see you do it -said Aaxton with a false confidence-

And that's why I'm here, a one-on-one fight on Friday after school in this school's gym -The girl pointed her finger at the school door, highlighting a glued pamphlet, which specified a one-on-one Of medieval HMB, the boy Apex gasped when he saw that and in that distraction that girl took initiative leaving a long kiss on the boy's cheek before leaving-

What the hell was that all about? -Lynn asked behind the boy Apex-

Well if you saw everything that happened then there is no point in hiding it ... The name of that girl is Maya, Maya Purple ... and I ... A year ago I told her that I would be her boyfriend if she could beat me in a fight One to one -After these words some boys and girls of the sword team commanded by Aaxton were gathered around their captain, because they did not want to miss the story-

Well in summary she is a girl with whom she fought once, since then I wanted her to be from her, but I told her that I would only be serious if she could beat me, which I never succeeded in, but she still did not give up in one year She challenged me 4 times to duel and even during my holidays in Russia she followed me, now she is here to try again -Letting out a sigh of annoyance -

-A few girls just sighed in an unusual way as if they thought that was romantic, something Aaxton did not understand at all clear that their version of romanticism was not like everyone's and their tastes for girls much less- The point Is that someone with influences ... or their parents are and seems to have organized a duel between her and me for Friday with everything and public using the school as a place ... although I have no idea how I achieve, So I'll have to prepare well and go talk to your sister today after school -Noticing Lynn-

-Later that day, as Aaxton had said, he was already discussing with Lisa Loud the terms of his request- So what you're asking me to do is build something for you that serves as a training dummy, is that correct? -Aaxton nodded- This is not something you can just ask me using the excuse that one of your brothers is my test subject because I noticed that he checks my things when I do not see him possibly to build more explosive devices, so you You will have to undergo a single experiment and then I will fulfill my part

-Lisa gave the Apex swordsman a bottle with a black chemical, Aaxton did not think twice and took it in a single gulp, at first he did not feel anything strange in his body, everything looked normal, nothing had fallen or Emaciated and had not acquired extra parts, of course he noticed that he could not move his right arm and his right leg as if it had been totally paralyzed-

Please tell me that this effect will last only a couple of hours or that you have an antidote

The answer to your second question is negative, what I gave you was a compound derived from the residues of other compounds used in previous experiments, so I did not know what effect it might have, although I was sure it would be worse than the paralysis of some extremities

Well ... and how long will this last? Aaxton asked with some impatience,

As it could last an hour or at most could last 5 days at most

5 DAYS ! ! ! ? ? ?

The good news is that by the time you can move that limb and I will have finished with your request -Declare Lisa adjusting his glasses, but now Aaxton had another problem in his hands and so despite being slightly paralyzed only fell on the ground, Had precipitated and now passed through his head the clear fact that he would lose the fight against Maya, his first serious relationship was a forced with a crazy girl all for that honor which he sometimes prided and sometimes played against him, That he could not fight for the state of his body would also count as a defeat, there was nothing to do ... Or if there was?-

LYYYYYYYYNN ! ! ! !

-So soon the name was heard all over the house Loud everyone in the house went to the call, watching Aaxton trying to stand up to the sportsman Loud- I have no choice Lynn, you'll have to fight in my place!

-The sportwoman Loud only remained speechless at the request of Aaxton, seeing in front of her that presented a very good opportunity, his first fight "Official" in the world of medieval HMB-

Wait what is it all about? -Asked Lincoln-

wall Aaxton apparently wants to represent him in a sword fight against a girl that if she wins then he will be his boyfriend officially -That explanation so summarized only leave the Loud family even more confused, but Lynn had already decided and was determined To have his first victory in the field of the Apex swordsman ... and it would be a good thing to presume him-

They had finally arrived the day of the meeting, Aaxton trained Lynn as much as he could in such a short period knowing that he faced a skillful opponent, Maya by his side had already been informed, did not object because in case of disability a combatant Could appoint a representative to replace him and for her would only be a victory easier than he had planned or at least that she believed-

-The gym in the school was partially full, the arena in question was delimited by a circle of a radius of 6 meters, in a corner Maya Purple was already ready and behind her seemed to have admirers, between the first layer of leather and the Second layer that was a steel mesh was to carry at least 7 kilos on the body, while at the other end was Aaxton managing to walk thanks to a crutch, Lynn also wore his security equipment and between the public was both the Loud family and the Apex-

Well girls and boys we have to encourage Lynn, we are her moral support this day -Declare Lincol in front of both families-

The destination is uncertain and inexplicable and what should be as it should be ... -Express Albert Apex in a low voice before ...- The bets are opened, bet on who they think will be the winning girl today, all Have a 50% chance to win tonight ! ! -And little by little some people began to gather around the Apex player-

Well Lynn, do not rush into this, think this fight is like going for gold in a competition, only the gold here is my neck that you have to save -Delivering to your rep the wooden sword you would wear that means at least one meter-

Do not forget, this is more than just hitting hard, this also requires tactics ... American football requires tactics, Soccer requires tactics and even Baisball and Basketball, Now get out, give your 110% and kick her ass Lynn ! !

-Before starting by forced courtesy both contestants shook hands, in Lynn's eyes the smile of Maya was so confident and arrogant that it was like looking at a snake, the rules were without blows to the head, to the face or low blows , Who managed to get 3 good hits would win, the winner would get the sword of the loser and also decide whether or not Aaxton would become someone's boyfriend-

-Sound the bell, and the first one to come in with impatience was Lynn, so that Aaxton in desperation pulled himself hard on his hair, that he had not told her that he needed tactics? For despite the swordsman's pleading that he was already becoming less man, Lynn threw a blow to the right Maya simply crouched avoiding the blow and connecting a good one in the abdomen of his opponent, again the bell sounded giving signal to both Girls back to their corners-

-Started the second round a minute later and for Maya it was not fun to see that the sportwoman Loud again threw himself in the same reckless way, but still smiling because he would have the boy he wanted in his claws, trying to evade the blow of the Same way this time the blow was much lower and Lynn's wooden sword this time hit the target right at the waist of Maya-

-Aaxton smiled a little relieved to see that his agent had managed to get a point, but it was soon to reassure because at the beginning of the third round was Maya who threw himself striking from right to left consecutively, ending with a final blow on the left side that was Blocked, both girls at full speed moved their swords by getting both a point at the same time-

-The Apex swordsman seemed to be on the verge of collapse, most of the audience cheered not only for the contenders but for the excitement of the fight, and there was only the last round that would decide the winner-

Maybe you're a good girl, but you're not in a proper league, I do not think it affects you that Aaxton is mine, right?

-Maya hoped to cause a certain embarrassment or discomfort to the girl, but it was not, this only gives a competitive smile- I am here for myself, doing a favor to Aaxton is only an extra, since when I play competes against I'll be the one to take the gold home!

How adorable to have an impossible dream, you can only think about that and stay with my Aaxton if you win the last point!

He does not like me ! ! -Express Lynn already annoying-

\- Last Round, face to face, Aaxton had already eaten the nails of his two hands because of the tension of the moment, quickly both girls attacked each other, Maya was by a blow to the head and Lynn just bowed, The sword passed over his head and Maya and unprotected back to avoid the blow that would have defeated it, it was something to boast to Apex that his recruit had improved so much in recent months although of course he did not have to be surprised when dealing with Lynn precisely-

-Maya began to sweat cold, began to feel insecure, as a girl who surely had not even a year in the world of medieval HMB could compete against her on an equal to equal ? Finally he committed the same mistake that the sportsman Loud committed at the beginning of the fight, he hurried and let reason cloud in his mind receiving the last blow valid in his stomach getting the defeat-

-The Apex swordsman even with his attitude so serious and sometimes withdrawn could not avoid jumping even with his paralyzed leg, the Loud family and the present Apex family applauded Lynn as well as some members of the public, in front of all Maya resigned handed his sword of Fight the winning girl before retiring, not before heading to Aaxton-

This is not over yet Aaxton, someday we will see each other again! -After those words the big-eyed blonde girl leaves - At the moment enjoy your life with your current girlfriend ... -Declare finally leaving the place-

Even if I was not crazy ... would not be my type and ... -Think the Apex swordsman aloud when he became aware of what he had heard- SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! ! !

And the next day Aaxton and Lynn were in the backyard of the Loud house, while Charles sniffed the boy's pants, and he stroked the little canine. Well, in the end everything ended well, you had your first experience in a new field In addition to your first "trophy" and I can move my paralyzed parts, and your sister Lisa is finished building the test dummy

-The mentioned genius made appearance giving the boy Apex a remote control- This is the control of the doll and also I deliver a manual of instructions, I assume that the IQ you have enough to get you understand the operation of this machine

-The dummy in question was a robot very similar to the "Lord arms of titanium reinforced", only that at first sight had no arms, the remote control had a knob that carried from levels 1 to 50, Aaxton only let go And it was a one-time level 10 and the robot appeared 10 arms each holding a wooden-

Before he could fully discover the functions of his new dummy, he launched himself against Aaxon and knocked him down so that even Lynn and Lisa felt the blow, the boy only raised his thumb even though he was on the floor. .. and I'm fine ! -The dummy turned itself off as soon as it knocked down its target while Lynn still admired his first trophy won in a new discipline, when he saw a girl crossing the street, it was Ana-

Hey, Aaxton, Mom and Dad says ... -Surprised to see the robot training that looked amazing, on the other hand saw Lynn who looked extremely happy, although Ana believed he had fought in part to win from Aaxton but That a friendship, which he knew could not be because Ana was one of the few people who knew the young woman's fondness for the women that his brother had, perhaps had to have thought better, because in a way he felt bad for Lynn , I had to have thought better when ...- Do not worry Lynn, maybe one day my brother will stop liking women in bodybuilding magazines and look at you

-At that moment the time seemed to stop completely, only when the comment caused enough surprise for Lynn to release the sword, Aaxton pointed the control of the dummy to his sister, his face was reddened in its entirety, a redness that mixed shame And anger, so much that it took to the doll to the maximum level and a tornado of swords began to persecute to its sister, finally this one addressed to Lynn even without recovering of the shame - Do not tell anyone of that! -What Lynn's answer is just taking up her thumb-

 _ **Well my dear readers**_ _ **another chapter for you, there really is not much that I can say that I have not already said except that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see us in the neeeeeeeeeeeext chapter: DDDDDD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 14: The War of the Apex

Do not arrive late ? -Asked Mrs. Anastasia Apex carrying a bag with popcorn and butter, in a row sat the whole Apex family watching what they considered funny-

Not Mom, they just started -The daughter replied-

-But what would they be seeing sitting in chairs at the entrance of their house? A parade? Maybe a celebration or even could be a traveling circus ? For they were not so far from a circus in situations, to see Lincoln and his sisters fight for the most comfortable seat of his truck could be interpreted as going to see a circus without paying, but could go from looking like a circus common to an old circus Roman very violent-

I find it hard to believe that they themselves consider mentally healthy, the blows they get come to hurt me just to see them -Express Arthur wiping his thick magnifying glasses-

Well we've been almost 5 months of getting to know each other, we know well how stubborn some of them can be -Comment Ana Jr to which the whole family nodded almost at the same time, it was not that they felt better than the Loud, in that sense they did not have an ego so high for nothing, it was a chaotic family like them that enjoyed the chaos that emanated from them and they did not bother, could give these strong beatings to each other by the seat of a van and then everything would return to the normal, was the kind of family the Apex saw in the Loud and was something they respected although that did not mean that they could not have fun watching them-

Should not we stop them or at least intervene? - Ana spoke again this time seeing a little worried the stage hoping that the truck of the Loud was not broken because of the dispute-

Are you crazy ? That's a minefield more lethal than any bomb I can make -Aaron replied, yet Ana in an attempt to help set out to cross the street and stop that fight even though she had to get in the middle of Lincoln and all her sisters-

STOOOOP ! ! !

-The Apex girl screamed in the middle of the fight having thrown herself directly into the mouths of a furious monster, which stopped the moment she saw someone who had nothing to do- Please girls and Lincoln can not seriously be fighting like this just for the best seat of a pickup truck halfway to breaking into pieces !

I'm literally the one who should have that seat, I'm the oldest ! -Lori answered, of course her sisters and Lincoln would not mind at all, they all knew Lori's ability to vomit on the seats and although Ana that seemed a good reason not to sit in that seat privileged to which the Loud seemed to call it "the sweet spot", no one said any reason why they had to have that seat-

I am the one who must have it, the last time you girls ruined it even though I made such a complex plan to accommodate all of you, I was the one who discovered the benefits of the sweet spot so it's up to me to have it ! -Claimed Lincol, this time his words might have been right, but none of his sisters were going to care, and Ana much less when he started a solution by taking Lana's red cap and showing a pencil and a paper that broke in 11 pieces writing a number on each per seat-

Well guys, this is something that we do, in the Apex family although our van is a little less ... rustic than yours, neither likes to go in the central seats a and that all our windows work and in the center the air is something heavy, but for this type of problems always the solution is that it is random - Show in front of the Loud and Lincoln sisters that cap, it was a real chance and not the kind of chance that Albert used as a pretext in his games arranged - Well here list each seat of your truck, sit in the designated seat

And why do you think we're going to listen to you, girl? - Luna asked, something that her sisters and brother endorsed and what Ana answered ... - Because I do not think they want to treat me badly in front of all my brothers, right? -As they looked at the Apex boys they all looked at each other with hostile glances, the cherry on the cake was to see Aaron pull out a wired bomb and a lighter, the fear was big enough for everyone to sigh with an acceptance of Ana's idea, at least it would avoid that the conflict went further, finally placing Lola in the designated sweet-

Oh yes, beauty wins today! -Expressed the Loud princess triumphant, of course no one had even told Ana that her trip would not be that same day, if not the next day-

Well I think there is nothing to see, let's go back inside -Said Axel spoke as he was the first to enter and went to the kitchen, the rest of the family was ready to follow him when what seemed to be a heartbreaking cry came precisely from the kitchen of the Apex house, the family came in only to see that it was almost destroyed and Alphonse was the first to react with a resounding cry of ...-

NOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! -Quickly he ran to the refrigerator, everything else was scratched, nibbled, and with little balls of excrement decorating the floor- I'll open this and everything will be fine, I'll open this and everything will be fine, I'll open this and everything will be fine! -The cook repeated himself continuously, when he opened the refrigerator, nothing was right, it was almost empty, Alphonse just dropped down, sobbing, Allester quickly approached with a bottle to save his tears-

Calm down brother, I will shape your grief into a painting using your tears for the watercolor, so nobody will forget this day

But how could all this happen! ! ? ? -Alphonse asked whom I could answer-

Maybe who did it was the same thing that was nibbling some cables around the house and left these footprints on the floor with his poop -Ana answered, everyone followed the tracks to the backyard and something was hidden in the wooden house of Balto his werewolf, the funny thing is that this pet was at the moment inside the house, the first to approach was Alan discovering a badger and giving the news-

A badger here? Nonsense should only be a raccoon or something like that, I'm going to take it out - The father of the house approached safely and entered the house of his wolf dog, everyone was alarmed and pulled out immediately when they heard him scream and twist his legs letting on his face some scratches- yes, you were right Alan, he's a badger, does anyone have any ideas? - Ana being the first to respond - Well we could call animal control alone

Good idea, daughter, let's call a doctor for this -Raising his T-shirt showing clear marks of several bites, scratches, and a few bloodshed, if he felt good or hurt enough he did not seem to show it with a facial expression, but the real question of Ana was ...- How could the badger do without breaking you shirt?

And how the hell will I know?

-The family went back to the house on the phone, it was late because the animal had also nibbled the telephone wires, they all hit their foreheads and began to think again- Well if we can not call someone to take it we will have to remove it ourselves from that little wooden house -Exclaimed Aaxton, clapping his fists-

I understand, I'll go through the dynamite for emergencies -Aaron could have brought something dangerous at that moment until Alan grabbed him from his T-shirt and picked him up- We do not want to kill him Aaron, we just want to get him out of here ! -some of the brothers raise an eyebrow in response to that, did not they really want to kill him? Especially Alphonse who was such a good fellow wanted to be able to hang the head of that damned animal-

We have to think things through this time, we have never won a conflict against wild animals, remember in Texas the war against the worms? -Again all the attention to sister Apex being the father somewhat annoyed who answered- That was not a defeat, it was a scheduled retreat!

\- Finished the discussion a little ridiculous although Ana just wanted to say that the worms only needed to force them to build a statue in his honor ... the first plan against the badger was to simply use a bait and a rope to catch him by the legs, the oldest trick of the book without a doubt and in every movie seen except for the cartoons that always worked and certainly as some hoped that idea did not work, now they had lost the badger and a good piece of meat-

-The plan number two came from the hand of the twins, the bait this time would be an inedible trap, only a light from a laser pointer as normally would be deceived to a cat that would chase the light trying to catch it, little by little the plan took forces when they saw the badger leaving the wooden house following the light, it did not happen too much for the screams of the whole family to be present when the animal jumped on everyone, some trying to evade the scratches and others trying to catch it without success colliding all with each other -

-The plan number three this time coming from Aaxton, all took the blunt they had on hand as pans and spatulas while the swordsman took his weapon wood old reliable, the idea was simpler and was threatening to pursue badger in question so that this one was frightened and fled, but an oversight by the whole family to leave open the door of the house and a chaotic persecution took part the inside of the house Apex-

Do not you think we should help them? -Leni said to his sisters and brother, they were all relatively comfortable watching what happened at the home of their neighbors while they ate some small snack or drank something, why not do it if they also did the same?- Ok guys if they literally ask us for help so we give them, all agree? Leni war Rigth they are our neigbors but that not means we can't have fun just a bit -At Lori's proposition, they all raised their thumbs in approval-

-Of course they all had something to say to see their neighbors seem to lose a war against a wild animal, Lisa claimed that Darwin would be happy to see that they are like a handful of monkeys, among that in addition to the jokes of Luan, which would make Lana to catch the badger, and so they went on and on as spectators, but when a pan went through one of the windows breaking it into pieces it seemed that everything had gotten more complicated-

-Finally when the house was stuck up in an image that could well be taken out of Arthur's mind while reading his Lovecraft books, the idea of dynamite began to be considered still more on a rather tempting level, but there was something more than they could do ... -It's fine I ran out of ideas ... -Giving a derogatory look at all his children, his daughter and his wife- And it's okay we need help too, I'm still your father know! ! ? ?

-After a couple of discussions about whether or not to blow up the animal eventually came with a head that could think of something and did not realize how they had handled the whole situation when they saw the sisters and Brother Loud as they were a few hours ago when they saw the fight for the seat of the truck-

-Ana approached the Loud with a somewhat embarrassed face hoping to appeal a little for help and of course not denied-

I have an idea, tried to ask the badger to leave? -A suggestion that could only come from Leni, but now not everything sounded so crazy and needed something before her mother gave an order above what her father could resist and eventually blow up the whole house- Lisa can help a family in trouble before our house blows up or we need many vaccines against diseases for so many scratches and bites? -Finished Ana finally speaking to the Loud genius-

Mmmmmm they actually have a Taxidea taxus located here in their backyard and they come to me hoping it will solve their little predicament. -Some of the siblings like Axel and Aaxton thought they would bring Lana, she was good with animals and Lisa would not do anything for him simple good gesture to do it, but on the other hand some of the Loud sisters would have done it with nothing in return? they had to offer the genie girl something that interested her, and was even more doubtful when a few hours ago it was not she who won the sweet spot in the van-

I propose this little Lisa, if you can get the badger out of here without destroying the house then Alan will take you to the sports car wherever your family goes tomorrow, okay? -A proposal that captured the genius girl's total attention, not only because she would share the car only with a good looking male specimen but also would have a peaceful one-way trip, Alan did not have the opportunity to talk, the family was partly a democracy and everyone had already voted to do it, he can only say ... Give me a break ...

Okay, I accept this legal verbal agreement and the conditions of this - declared finally Lisa fitting her lenses, it took only 5 minutes to go to her laboratory room and return with a test tube containing a bright pink chemical, it threw it into the wooden house and there was a small chemical explosion which caused the badger to escape quickly losing sight of where it reached this-

Wooow you really did it, but what was that thing you threw at him? -Asked Ana Jr in turn they all met behind Lisa's back certainly impressed by the speed of solving the problem-

Classic, all I did was reproduce the essence of different predators of the species of that Taxidea taxus in order that the same by instinct felt the danger and left, by the way Alan tomorrow we leave at 9 A.M -Suddenly the older brother did not think it was such a bad idea to have blown the animal through Aaron's emergency dynamite, although it was even more tempting to blow up the sports car and the family van-

\- Returning with her sisters and brother, Lisa could well boast that her trip with the family would be pleasant not only highlighting the fact that she would only travel with a driver in a sports car without the need to share a seat and make unnecessary interactions , could also emphasize the company of the good-looking guy who would drive the car, but it was already doubtful whether Alan was still single or not and in any case his attitude towards the Loud sisters had not changed too much-

-Lincoln and the girls just complained about what could be a big hit of the Loud genius, at least for the part in which he would not share a seat with anyone, not sopotaria strident songs of the sister rockera or vomiting of the sister older, or the fights that could have the twins, or the joke of the comedian among other things, Lisa just stood with arms smiling at Lincoln ... - It's not luck my brother, this is strategy

 _ **Well my dear readers another chapter for you, there really is not much that I can say again that I have not already said except that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see us in the neeeeeeeeeeeext chapter: DDDDDD**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 15: Art in the Risks

-Allester and Axel Apex although they had developed a certain closeness with Luna and Luan respectively, the boys spent more time playing with the small Loud twins, even now in an afternoon in the house Loud, Lola enjoyed a tea party with Allester who although she no longer needed to wear her mask in front of the Loud family, she was still wearing a strange outfit, this time dressed like a nun-

Thanks again for accepting my invitation Allester, although I knew you would do it anyway it's good to know that there are those who appreciate the sophistication -Express Lola smiling drinking her rich imaginary-

Thanks to you for not bothering about my clothes - Unlike Lola's tea cup, Allester's if you had real-

Although if I take some time wondering ... why are you dressed like a nun? -Asked the loud princess-

Well let's say that in school I am already a personality by my paintings and my expressions more than by my extravagance, a teacher asked me for a picture that represented the purity of an adult woman, but since I had not thought of anything for a whole day I assumed something so it will help me to inspire me -Finishing his tea and filling his cup again-

Well, you could rely on me, I'm an inspiring girl -Declare the little Loud shaking her hair in a gesture of vanity-

True, I could do it but I was asked for the image of an adult woman, and I can not wait 12 years for you to come of age, I just have to wait for my inspiration to arrive

-At the same time that Allester and Lola drank their tea accompanied by many stuffed animals, in the backyard of the house Loud were Lana and Axel-

Well we'll go over everything one more time ... Chains? -Axel began to ask the little Loud-

Ready ! -Lana answered what she was asking-

3 Padlocks and multiple key set?

Ready !

Glass box with a weight cap of 15 kilos? -Showing precisely what was mentioned, a crystal box which was large enough for an adult to enter, identical to which the escapists use in their tricks-

Ready !

Water to fill the box?

Lana did not respond immediately, went in search of the hose of the house letting the water run filling the box little by little- Ready!

Stone to break the glass in case something goes wrong?

-Quickly Lana searched the ground for some stone, it was not too difficult- Ready!

Great, now the action plan, I will enter this box totally immobilized by the 3 chains that we have, that will be secured with these 3 padlocks and put the keys in my mouth, in a time of 3 minutes at most should be able to open the box from inside with my hands and leave alive, but ... -Let the girl finish explaining-

But if I see you hit the box 3 times then I must break the glass with the stone, all covered -She said raising his thumb in sign that nothing could go wrong, which Axel did the same-

-And so began a little practice for his future actions, Lana made sure the chains were tight and with the help of a ladder and the keys in his mouth, Axel entered the box which had already been filled, with a determined look gave the signal to Lana to lower the lid and began the rapid fight-

-Axel released the 3 keys of his mouth and quickly turned to manage to take them all between his fingers, in 30 seconds had already unleashed his legs, which had been fast because for 3 locks had a total of 20 keys to try, all in a ring-

-It was when Luan appeared with his little wooden doll- Mr. Coconuts, what do you think of this? -Then making the doll's voice to respond- I can feel how the emotion "drowns me"

-Unfortunately for Axel, that joke if it had seemed funny, even covered with water had managed to hear it and that caused him to release all the water from his lungs, quickly banged his head against the glass 3 times and then back-

It's the signal ! -Lana quickly took the stone in her hands- Back Down ! ! ! -Even though she was a six year old girl, Lana had thrown the stone with enough force to break the crystal, releasing Axel-

-The rest of the Loud sisters and Lincoln were soon to see what had happened when they were alarmed by the sound of the glass breaking, as did Allester, who gained some curious looks because of his nun-

Axel was trying a trick but Luan laughed at him with a joke and I had to break the glass to get it out of the box. "Lana explained to everyone present, Axel had already recovered his breath and began to breathe normally looking at Luan with something annoyance-

Did a guy ever say "You take my breath away"? Well in this case is what has just happened to me and not in a romantic way like on television -They were strangely romantic words for a moment like this, but they were pretty good considering what happened and still I do not avoid that Leni sighed tenderly at not understand the context- Leni those are not words of romance, he is angry

Okay, maybe I did not choose the moment more "ventilated" for the joke, hahahaha -All they sighed with some regret, this time for Axel the joke had not been funny, but he recognized the effort to make him laugh after spoiling the essay of his act-

Have you ever thought about when you'll even have public again Axel ? -Asked his brother Allester taking off his nun costume revealing his usual clothes, clear now without his mask- Because I hope they are better than your first acts

What are you talking about ? My first functions had been well received -the Apex danger challenger replied to his older brother- Costumes, scenography, appropriate background music, you will tell me in case you plan to introduce yourself to a public with simple clothes and nothing more flashy than you and your acts that do not last more than 15 minutes each?

Well ... -Axel did not finish speaking before Allester sighed and hit his face with the palm of his hand- we have a lot of work to do, but I can not help you on my own, I need at least two people who know about show and music, but where could you find at least two people like that ?

Wait, I have it already, girls ... -Allester exclaimed, pointing at Luna and Luan- Do you know anyone who knows about music and shows? -Both Loud sisters looked at each other, feeling somewhat offended, it was that or somehow the artist was now as smart as Leni, or they would have felt this way if they had not known that Allester was playing with them-

Now that I think about it, we'll also need someone to help with the perfect costume, someone to make the perfect garment for an occasion like this -Leni began to raise her hand high hoping to catch the attention of the artist Apex who walked his eyes through the Loud girls- Mmmmm well I think I'll have to find some good dressmaker somewhere else

What am I invisible? Anyone else besides Allester can not see or hear me? -Apex artist let out a few laughs before taking Leni seriously and admitting his little trick, the 3 Loud sisters and the two Apex boys went to the room of Axel and Allester-

-Apex artist took several clothes and costumes of all kinds, after seeing him dressed as a nun seeing that from a wardrobe I shed a princess dress, a cat costume, a Buddhist, a vampire, and among other costumes the same of strangers began throwing his usual clothes to his bed as well as his brother's clothes- Well between all this you can make a suit for Axel that you use in your presentations?

Leni nodded and began to check all the clothing that had been left available to him, while the next topic to discuss was background music, all the while Axel's face showed some discomfort-

Well, Luna, do you have something we can use? Any mix or song that will serve a performance of this type? I really want Axel's return to the stage to be glorious

Then I'll see that I have on my laptop or can create a track myself -Taking his electric guitar and tuning it-

-Now only the advice of the comedian Loud, which dealt with so many types of audience on the stage had to be able to help in something- Well Luan, as devotee to the comedy that you are, I think it is good to tell us what kind of public is the one that enjoys the most risky and escapist acts, the audience of Axel not be limited to the youngest?

As it is a mixture of many things, children look at these types of shows with emotion, teenagers of all kinds look at these acts either because they want something to go wrong in them or just wait to see that everything goes well, and the adult audience sees the suspense that has each act because of the insecurity that are seen at first sight, clearly what I say is just my point of view -replied the Loud comedian to Axel and Allester-

Hey, I appreciate everything you do, but do not you think you're having a little fun? -Axel asked to his brother- I appreciate your help but ...

You'll see that when this is over, you're going to thank me, brother.

-And later that day Leni already had the garment ready for Axel, or rather more of a garment had list- Well you wanted a costume for shows for Axel, now you have 3 options -Leni said showing the 5 sets he could create with all the clothing they left at their disposal-

-The first set was similar to the clothes of a bullfighter with hat included, somewhat ostentatious and there was no need to wear a cape, the second set was a black shirt with designs of white knives stamped as well as a black pants, and the third set was a red dress with blue roses stamped, Axel was not slow to decide for the second set of clothes and to begin with he did not imagine wearing a dress as his brother could get to do it-

Okay, I accept that these clothes I like -Express Axel smiling posing in front of a mirror-

\- The following was the background music, and in front of the room of Luna and Luan both brothers entered, forgetting for a moment that they were not in their own house, fortunately only saw that Luna released new tight pants and Luan uploaded videos of his their website, they had certainly been lucky to have not seen them changing clothes or something like tath-

-Luna having only had a few hours of work, could not compose something for the functions of Axel more because he did not know the musical taste of the boy so he had less to work with, but if he knew that he needed something that had a rise of tone very big for an exact moment, was that on the internet found a music track, soundtrack with the name of "Killer" that would be appropriate, obviously Luna would have preferred to create something she but Allester and Axel were more than satisfied with that soundtrack -

Well it's all ready, although it's late, but when you get to have your audience and you'll be ready, and I'll be there to see ... maybe, although I'm sorry if you have felt that for a moment take control of everything, but it's just that ... when you decided to go back to your acts all at home we became very happy and I wanted your first act after so long was incredible, I wanted to believe that you could feel like I feel most of the time

Like a lotus flower in the swamp eh? -Axel replied and within a few minutes both began to laugh, Allester and Axel hugged while Luna played a violin- In fact I could give you a chance, tomorrow I have a presentation at another birthday party, young and fresh public but not too much, Would you like to share a stage with me? If you say that if you would give "Right on target", hahahaha

-There was not much to discuss, Axel went home to prepare some of his acts for the next day, or rather would start with only one, and after a few minutes his head lit up and having decided his act, although the launch of knives was his favorite after that there was another one, an ideal for a return-

-The public of Luan were boys 11 to 13 years dressed in black, the old and reliable act of mime was ideal for that type of public, who with help from Lincoln and his assistant received some applause as enthusiastic as possible from a handful of bitter teenagers and seeing that they were smiling was already a victory for the Loud comedian, but now came the final act of the day, the closing of the show and the return to the stage of Axel Apex-

-A boy dressed in a shirt and stamped with white knives brought a large box with numerous holes, had not yet caught his attention until he revealed a belt with 15 long knives in it, then I caught the attention of the youngsters, Axel handed the belt to Lincoln and entered the box, the boy Loud closed this and one by one was burying the long and dangerous short sharp objects in the holes of the box while the soundtrack "Killer" background sounded, the music was quiet at that time as something that could be heard to set a lunch-

-Lincoln being already aware of how the act worked was not afraid when he saw red drain in some of the knives but some of the guys in the public took out their cell phones hoping to record an accident and taking pictures of the "blood" that ran from the edge of some knives and in the same way Lincoln removed the knives one by one, and to ensure that they were real this one sack a tomato and cut it in half in front of the public-

-All the knives were stained in what appeared to be blood, and in fact all the knives were real in the eyes of the public after demonstrating it, but the instant the music reached its highest point was that the door opened revealing that Axel did not have a single scratch, not a single mark on the edge of the 15 knives in his clothes, totally unscathed this hiso a small bow to his audience that began to applaud with an even greater euphoria with which they received the act of pampering Luan, it was so that the act had ended as well as function-

From the distance, using his Allester rifle, he had managed to see the act of his younger brother, behind his mask was a cheerful and proud smile-

-The next day at Allester school I gave the picture that had been requested and was rewarded for that, not with money precisely, but extra points for any subject in which he chose, that was convenient because at home would have more time to his passions, his paintings, thinking about Luna ... although of course that nobody of his brothers knew it but his roommate, back home Axel was with Lincoln eating leftovers of the cake of the previous day-

Hey, boy, you did a great job as an assistant. -Express Axel stroking Loud guy's head.

I've already had some experiences as an assistant to Luan, well that you told me how the act worked or I would have been very alarmed about that with the blood on the knives

Hey, you still have cake? -Allester received a slice on a plate and a fork joining the two boys, the table that a master had asked was well received by him, the picture in question had been that of a bride dressed all white, on her a blue sky with clouds that converge in the center and at his feet a meadow of white roses decorated with some green leaves and as in all his paintings he had already taken a photo before delivering it-

It seems that everything went well for everyone ... except for you Allester, do not you think you're taking too long to ask "Something" to certain girl? -Express Axel with an accusing look- I've seen you drool for her when you think I'm not looking at you -Lincoln clear at that moment did not know what they were talking about, because he did not know about what the artist felt for his rock-

-Some day Allester would, not that day or the next, but someday, by now taking a slash throwing it on Axel's cake, someday when the moment is the most perfect and beautiful, when he has something planned ... or when the desire exceeds the artist's reason, but in the eyes of Allester ... because his brother and Lincoln judged them for that? the white-haired had his special girl, they were all aware of that, and in the eyes of Allester surely his danger-challenging brother already had certain feelings encountered by someone-

 _ **Well my dear readers another chapter for you, there really is not much that I can say again that I have not already said except that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see us in the neeeeeeeeeeeext chapter: DDDDDD**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 16: Losing Hand

-Arnold and Albert, the technician and bettor of the Apex family, identical twins even in their eye colors, even though Arnold was someone more correct never complained about his brother to earn money, he did not mind accompanying him to the park to defraud who it was with a bait and a totally arranged game, since Albert could be a cheater but a part of the profits always were for the family, he simply amused to cheat to win, but had to arrive a moment in which the technical twin could not overlook, something that curiously did not have at all to do with the tricks of his brother-

-That day Arnold had made a trip but not with his brother, he needed a pair of hands to pick up some things, but he would not be in the nicest place of all, accompanied by the dog of his house Balto and Lana Loud...- Well Lana, I know that I told you that you could accompany me but do not forget because we are here ok ?-Stopping a bicycle even with training wheels with a basket on the front-

I know, if Balto or I find anything weird technological we will bring it to you, but still I will have fun since at home nobody would want to come with me -Saying that Lana jumped in the trash just like a pool, swimming in the dirt together the dog wolf of the house Apex, in those moments by his side Arnold was wearing a mask against gases and gloves, if perhaps it was difficult to understand why those measures if he was ready to enter a landfill and even more if when arriving at house would have to take a bath, it could just be common sense-

-The technical guy was looking for things that were at least useful to him, the remains and the remains of computer parts that people, instead of trying to sell or repair, just discarded them, was a good way to get free materials while Lana's noises and Balto kept him company because who would like to be alone among so much garbage?

-He did not remember when they had that wolf dog, he had not yet been born and had never asked or maybe he was too small to remember, only knew that the animal in question was years old, although it was something messy at home and whenever he ate he left a great fuss, at least he knew how to follow directions such as sitting or standing still or not going away, possibly only the older brother of the house could take him out for a walk since chasing him would not be easy if the leash broke-

Hey Arnold look what I found ! -Law Lana showing a pair of dirty water boots, dirty but not ruined- And they are my size

-The girl take off her shoes to try on those boots eith not care, Arnold did not want to tell him to check first if there was something inside, he had ideas that if he found something disgusting Lana would be happy to step on it, it was not the case since they were only dirty on the outside, inside there was nothing-

-They spent at least 45 minutes and Arnold already had the basket of his bicycle full of electronic components, just as Lana and Balto were full of dirt and Loud girl wore a pair of souvenirs that were water boots and some useful steel bars as welding metal-

-After the trip back the first stop was in the Loud house, where Arnold took the hose from the house and bath the girl and her dog, it was instinctive that both Lana and Balto were shaken to remove the water, but it was more fun to see that in front of them passed Lola in his toy car and taking advantage of the situation the dog wolf and the girl Loud got in the car shaking in front of the Loud princess-

MOM, LANA AND THE DOG OF THE NEIGHBORS EMPAPED ME! ! ! -Yell the Loud princess, for a moment accusing them was a good idea, go and accuse them with their mother personally instead of shouting from the patio where they were not listening, but then preferred to chase them with the car to see if you could roll them, Balto ran with the tongue coming out of his snout and Lana also-

When you finish playing, leave Balto in home please ! Arnold said, turning back to what Lana responded with a bark, now the Apex boy needed a bath, but first he had to clean his new components with a brush, when his twin entered the room-

Hi Arnold, how about your visit to the dump ?

It was quite profitable, what about you Albert ?

You know, the usual, to earn some money this time at the entrance of the Mall, people who are always going with money -The player laughs a little mocking- Although I think my methods are cleaner than you smell now

By the way, today is our day of the month of ... you know, spending quality time as twins, you have not forgotten, right? -Express Arnold somewhat expectant, if they had their differences, between a technician with some morale and a cheat player who only played because he enjoyed cheating certainly did not have much to see in common, but were twin brothers that if their passions were disparate , the common tastes if they were the same as the food or its music-

Of course I have not forgotten, in the community center there will be a poker tournament tomorrow, I will go to register and I will arrive here at 7 pm in time for our brothers time, I promise

-And that was how he said, Albert was already on his way to the community center but at that time not only, they could let him play with his traps but they could not let a 6 year old boy go alone in the city, being in the company of Lincoln and his sister Ana- Thank you for joining us both

Thanks to you for giving me an excuse to leave the house for a while -Reply Lincoln- Also at home I do not have much to do with my sisters coming in and out of my room without bothering to knock on the door

By the way, did you investigate well? I do not want to see you disappointed if you do not manage to register for the tournament just for being 6 years old -Comment Ana with a slightly worried face-

Ana, the tournament is one of those events for good causes and that's why the rules say that who knows how to play can enter, just enter to have fun as only I do it! -Exclaim proudly-

that is yourself cheating ? -Asked the Loud boy raising an eyebrow, receiving a positive response that did not lose its tone of pride-

-That's the way it was, a cheat boy but not a cheat for money, cheat for fun now and maybe when he would be serious for money, but he would always be first for fun, because doing evil and going like a good boy was fun for him, again his brothers told him that in life there were more than just green bills and he gave them the reason, they were first that the money, because for something it shared and not even the money could make it deviate of the way, but that would happen if the money and something else joined forces to focus Albert's mind or if something was stealing his attention completely?-

There was a couple of boys in it, some of them even saw their age practicing their hands for the next day, among them there was someone who did not seem to have lost a single hand, a girl dressed smart for the occasion, masculine was her clothes, but her face betrayed her like a girl, although she could be wrong remembering that Allester also has an effeminate face-

Well, Albert, did you sign up for tomorrow, ready to go back? -Ana asked, but her brother was already lost, wanted to compete against her, wanted to compete and win against that girl using his means-

Okay Ana, you and Lincoln can get ahead, I'll play a couple of hands and then I'll go home, I'll be fine

Hey, I know I should not say this, but ... you do not have a commitment to your brother Arnold today ? -Lincoln was right, had to spend the night of twins with his twin brother, could not stay to play, could not afford, but still wanted to, and Albert always saw if he wanted to do something before judging if he could do it- Okay, it's just 5 pm, I have time to go home.

-Lincoln and Ana looked worried, something inside them said that they should try to convince the player, being the brother or sister in between in such large families, to see when a disaster was routine, if they should try to convince him but not they did, because they decided to trust the judgment of a boy who bets and cheats to win, both retired-

So you're smart huh ? -Albert said, approaching the mysterious girl's table, his purple suit looked bright, his feather still on his hat, his deck of cards ready, and the cards under his sleeves even more than ready-

-The girl did not utter a word or even his name, she only allowed him to scramble his cards to Albert, something that the boy considered a serious mistake on his part, trusting in that way that a stranger mix his own cards-

Well let's start, I'll deal -Albert no longer even had his hand ready and had started with his tricks, dissimulating the letters that he gave away, the boy stayed with two Queens, two 4 and a 5-

-Both of them threw 3 cards and picked up 3 new cards, the Apex player did not see any strange movement in his opponent's body, no expression on his face, it was unsettling, but Albert's current hand seemed to be good, since he had used cards under his sleeves without anyone seeing, now had three Queens and two Kings, confident the boy raised the game by turning a bet putting 10 dollars on the table-

The girl smiled slightly and took out $ 25, maybe she was just boasting for Albert to retire, maybe she had made a mistake, maybe she should not have felt so confident, if he had managed to cheat without anyone around him he noticed, the girl in front of him could have done exactly the same, she had a winning royal ladder with which he took the first 10 dollars of the boy and he could not accuse her of traps as that would expose himself too-

-About his being Albert had 100 dollars that he did not plan to spend that day, now he only had a few tickets for a taxi and even lost his hat in the betting process, Albert can not win a single hand, but if he took the respect of the girl who said she hoped to play with him for the next day's tournament, had not noticed, did not notice how many hands he played and lost, so much that he did not notice the very notion of time escaping from his hands, because it was already 8:30 Pm and had not noticed, only when he saw his family on the other side of the door saw that he had ruined it-

Arnold looked sad, he was at the head of the family group, his protective glasses that he almost never removed were fogged-

Give me a break ... I hope you have a good explanation for this -Said Alan waiting for an answer that were not money matters, everyone knew how Albert would not leave his family aside to earn some dollars, but when it was not money that Was that what could happen ?-

I ... if I kept playing poker hands at the community center, there were a lot of people playing for fun and tomorrow there would be a tournament, I was playing with a girl who won in each hand and ... -He tried to make himself understood, tried to imply that it was not money this time, nor was a girl whose name was not more important, nor did it mean that just enjoying playing and winning dishonest was more important, but he lost all those hands and hoped they would understand-

You really left me aside for a girl you met today!? -Arnold said annoyed-

-All the brothers and even the pets present showed their disapproval- Well being fair, as Arnold was the only one affected, we will all be annoyed with you until he stops being annoyed, so he arranges things with the -Declaro Ana hitting the forehead his brother player with a finger-

-He had earned an angry look from everyone even his younger brother, even from Alphonse who rarely saw him upset, who could help him now was his sister, but there would not be the door of his room for him, in his house was no longer anyone who could help him, the conditions were now simple and that when Arnold pardoned the rest of his family would-

And that's why I'm here ... -The next day Albert was talking to Lincoln Loud, maybe the only person I knew who could help him solve such a big problem- Normally it's Ana who helps when someone does something wrong at home, but even she's mad at me now

I will not lie to you, what you did if it was wrong, but there has to be a way to fix it ... let me think ... -Loud Boy scratched his chin hoping to have some idea, some plan like the one he uses two incredibly disparate twins, and it was always a danger to separate them or stop their fights, but unlike the physical damage they caused, what Albert did was an emotional wound to his brother-

In these cases you will have to find some way to compensate, if you apologize with something that comes from your heart and be 100% sincere then you can reach your brother. "It sounded logical, but he could not just give a gift to his brother, he needed a gesture so big and lasting that it would make everything return to normal, without his hat felt strange and thinking was difficult, but in that sense of strangeness was that he found the answer - I have it, thank you Lincoln!

-It was already 4 pm poker tournament time, but Albert was not in it, had other plans, bought something for his brother but not something conventional, it was all part of a bigger gesture or at least what he expected and already in the house Apex Albert was in front of the door of its room, the door of the room of Arnold and of himself-

Arnold ? -The player called his brother from the door of his room, he was loosing the cards he had found in the landfill, was together with Lana who helped him with the tools and when it lacked some extra physical effort, but despite having been called the technician did not turn to see him-

Arnold I'm really sorry, I really screwed up this time, although I know that no gesture can make me notice a day lost between us, I still want you to have this and I just hope it's enough to fix everything -Delivering a gift bag, what was inside, I left the technical boy incredulous, it was a feathered hat, not at all of his style-

And what do you expect me to do with something you bought for yourself?

The hat is just a gesture of ... as they say ... I heard some adults say it ... oh yeah, something symbolic, just like my hat was what those protective glasses are for you, I will not wear a hat Again, until you decide to return that to the store -And it was true, Arnold knew what it meant to wear a hat for his brother, it was something that came to the touching, the technician without his glasses could even get to feel naked and maybe his brother felt that way now- So ... you think you could forgive me?

I'll stay with the hat until our next day together or until next month, but I ... I was born forgiving you brother -Both boys hugged each other no matter that they were in front of the red-capped Loud who looked at them equally tenderly by the moment as it gets when he hears his tops burp while the rest of the Apex family had already witnessed the reconciliation since the door was not locked-

 _ **Now the answers to the reviews:**_

 _ **To Chocolate236: Thank you very much for your support with this story and I am glad that you like it and also thank you for the fan art that I just now see and regret the delay both for the chapter and to see that fan art that I really liked: D**_

 _ **Now as for my translation ... As Google does most of it and I fine-tune details but one other detail escapes me, even so I do my best to bring you the best understandable chapters I can for you**_

 _ **Lastly if you wanted, only if you wanted I would like to see other fan arts made by you, greetings and thanks :D**_

 _ **Well my dear readers another chapter for you, there really is not much that I can say again that I have not already said except that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see us in the neeeeeeeeeeeext chapter: DDDDDD**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 17: The consequences of new actions

-One day after school, the Loud house went to what it always used to, making a noise that an atomic bomb might fall to obscure that endless noise, but in the shrill noise of that house momentarily everything stopped when they heard Leni talking phone, how did they hear it? That was not important when they heard that she was talking to one of her friends, but what could be strange about that? Possibly the fact that he had commented-

And then Alphonse entered the classroom, you know him, right? I'm pretty sure he's in our class and he must have got lost in looking for the bathroom because when he entered the room it looked like he had been thrown in a dumpster -On the other side of the line the girl he spoke with knew that, it was her partner of classes after all- Wait, are you my classmate? Oh it's true, you sit next to me ... or do you sit behind me?

-After that gossip everything seemed to return to normal and they would wait for Leni to stop talking on the phone to ask him, Alphonse was a good boy in every visible way, nobody expected that if he had bullying problems he would solve them with blows, and How would he not have them if he drew so much attention only with the lunches that he took to the school that he prepared and that more than one girl would sit next to him? It was certainly not popular, but if it attracted attention and everywhere more than one would feel jealousy or envy of that-

So ... what do you say that happened to Alphonse? -Lincoln asked Leni who had already hung up the phone-

Oh well today before finishing the classes he went to the bathroom, and like it must have been a very hard trip or maybe he got lost because he got very dirty and he was also beaten up -Leni despite that kept his smile confused, that smile that sometimes caused some envy for the innocence of the girl despite her 16 years-

\- Meanwhile in the Apex house the brothers and sister of the cook if they waited for him to resolve their conflicts in a more aggressive way, how to expect that from someone if they already know their way of being and more when they are from the same family? No one was smiling, they saw their brother in such a state and it was not difficult to deduce what happened to him, one or more children bothered him at school, and before that the whole family cried out for revenge, one cruel, slow and merciless, each one with a different solution some more violent than others-

-The suggestion of Aaxton for his part was the first, simple and to the point, taking one of his thicker swords would not mind breaking it in order to distribute some revenge or "justice" as excused- When I finish with those subjects, they will not even be able to sit on a toilet without help ! !

-Normally the voice of reason would be Ana, she as the only girl among 11 brothers should be the one who calmed the fire of the possible hell that would untie, but it was not the case, she was also upset and could not deny herself and she also had to accept that this was the time to meddle in her older brother's life, she would also wish that the problems her brothers had were related to girls, maybe everything would be easier, maybe that's the way she could at least ask for the help of the sisters Loud or Ronnie Anne-

You know already reaching this point, I think you could try something that would make the same Alphonse take action against his attackers -All turned their attention to Apex psychologist who smiled with some malice, a bad sign always, no matter that it was always a bad signal, everyone was on alert, but what could Arthur do this time that was so bad to help his brother? Above all in the part that claimed that his same brother attacked would do things, thinking about that malicious smile happened to be not only Arthur but all meddlesome-

-A few minutes later the apex chef was in a bed, he had some doubts, he did not want to do something bad, he did not want to become violent to end his problems, something that maybe he should have inherited from his father, or at least in part already that at least he did not remember having ever seen them fight, maybe there was a moment in his father's life that he did not know where he had fought, it was a possibility-

Okay, this is a method I've been studying for the past few days, I'm going to hypnotize you, -Arthur said, holding his brother's face in trouble. It was really simple, taking one of Axel's targets and an electric screwdriver. of Arnold could create an improvised but effective hypnotic spiral-

Now let yourself go Alphonse, let yourself be carried away by the spiral ... and its turns ... and its turns ...- Until finally the eyes of the cook seemed to have been an absolute target- Now I need a little test ... which Is your name complete?

Alphonse Roy Apex - the hypnotized answered in a choked voice-

Do you have any guilty pleasure or secret tastes that none of us knows? -It was a question for other staff, but it was necessary to know that the trance had worked completely, after what they would all hear they promised that they would not talk about it, a suggestion from the older brother that everyone accepted-

I like sniffing cinnamon sticks stuffing them into my nostrils and listening to bands of guys -according to something so personal and not to say that also quite embarrassing ... at least for the part of the cinnamon sticks was a clear sign that Alphonse was under Arthur's total control by hypnosis-

Excellent, and under the power of who are you at this moment?

I'm in your power Arthur ...

-Followed finally of his amusement by a strong blow to the head given by the Apex swordsman, Arthur claimed only claiming that they had no sense of humor, which only caused him to take another blow to the head, although his methods had never failed to dealing with one or another patient just seeing their literary tastes put them at a great disadvantage when it came to a sense of humor-

Well Alphonse, I will proceed to show a photograph in front of you and when you break your day normally, but when you wake up for school tomorrow, you will solve your bullying problems as the person in the photo would do - From your pocket the psychologist I take a picture of his mother, it was something everyone expected to work, nobody expected something to go wrong after this because it could do bad if it solved their problems in the way of mom? Maybe trying to answer that question was not by far the best idea and snapping his fingers finally Arthur broke the trance in which he had his brother who fell into a deep sleep that would not wake up until the next day-

-The next day everything seemed normal, Alphonse looked like always, his usual clothes, his same hair, his same expression of expectations for a new day and his same attentions as a good boy to his brothers, it seemed that maybe hypnotism had failed, everyone especially the psychologist expected some change, a small disappointment that maybe was not so bad, it seemed that this day would be the same and that maybe Alphonse would only succumb again to his aggressors, it is time who would say it or if the rest of the brothers would enter the game more directly-

They had arrived at school, there were no signs of trouble, the class had no problems, nor lunch, and apparently the day would end well and they could prove that Arthur's hypnosis did not work at all, they would have wanted that, maybe even the psychologist would have wanted it, the one that his treatment failed for this time and only for this one time when dealing with one of his brothers if something mattered to his security, so they would not have had to see after they had created a kind of monsters-

-At the end of the classes, the bullies of Alphonse tried their best to humiliate him on the way out, so that many would see him, but it was at this moment that both those bullies and the psychologist Apex felt that the expression of "You got the shot by the butt "was perfect for them, as the aggressors as soon as they touched Alphonsse were thrown into the air with fierceness, as if it were not already impressive that the subjects in question were taller and stockier than the cook boy, the 3 guys thrown into the air as if they were a simple trio of wet and dirty rags was even more disturbing-

I do not understand, I showed him the picture of mom during hypnotism to solve this in a more adult, but the only thing that was to beat those guys ! -Ana as well as her brothers realized what happened and in unison they hit their faces with the palm of her hand, indeed her mother was an adult woman, a 43 year old woman with a body of 27 and a flexibility of 18, so a body of 27 despite having already had 11 children and without the need for surgeries but his mother was special enough to want to solve their problems by making them explode or cutting them with an ax or grinding them to blows, and that was what Alphonse did now, he ground his problems to blows-

It can not be ... I turned my more peaceful brother into an insane addict of violence ... In a way that's great, -He said taking a couple of notes quickly in his notebook, just before getting hit again in the head by part of his brother swordsman who managed to evade only by standing aside-

This is not funny Arthur, unlike Mom, he clearly does not have the mental strength not to get carried away by his impulses and maybe he does not even know what he's doing, we must stop him before someone gets hurt ... and that someone is Someone of us - Ana declared to her brothers, but when they looked back it was too late, Alphonse had disappeared, behind her they heard the engine start up in her truck and everyone fell to the ground when it was moving-

We need something to pursue it! -Ana said and fortunately at that moment it was the Loud House Vann driven by Lori, while all the daughters Loud and Lincoln climbed into the truck the Apex looked at each other, it was crazy and possibly a crime, but there was no more option, with that already in mind Alan took Lori and threw her to one of the back seats while Ana and the rest of her brothers present settled down as best they could-

LITERALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ! ? ?

Alphonse could do something wrong and we must follow him and stop him! - Said Alan put on the seat belt and telling everyone to hold on where they could, a persecution worthy of a police program had already begun -

Excuse me, just to clarify we are chasing the same Alphonse Apex that would not even be able to perform a violent action against a formicidae or rather ... the same that would not be able to step on an ant? -Asked the Loud genius adjusting as much as possible the seat belt available for her-

Yes, that same -All the brothers Apex and Ana answered in unison, thinking of some way to stop him, Alan should not lose sight of him but arrived a moment in that high-speed chase was Alphonse who started chasing the Loud truck, the mission step to stop his brother from getting too close, but because they feared his actions? Perhaps acting like his mother would lead him to cause a shock? Again none of the Apex brothers wanted to answer that question-

Wait Alan, I have an idea - A strange phrase from Leni, one with which they had nothing to lose, the girl pointed to a road through which passed a stop sign, nothing happened to win the Loud clueless more than a glance accusatory and curious about exactly what the plan had been - I thought it would slow down in that round red signal

Alan, can not you drive with more care? My dress is getting very wrinkled! ! -Yell Lola trying to accommodate the seat belt to bother her as best as possible, Lana on her side seemed that recently had eaten because the movements of the car did not seem to fall quite well, rare that she was the dizzy and not Leni-

Is there any way to break the trance it is in? - Ana asked her brother Arthur, something that caught the attention of the Loud, they had no idea what was happening until they explained the problems of thugs in school and how Arthur hypnotized him to solve their conflicts in an effective adult way, the only dilemma was to use the idea of his mother as an effective adult model when solving problems-

Well if it were not because we are now in a chase something like that would rock a lot -Expresed Luna-

Yes ... that's what I would rock eh? -Add Allester smiling a little nervous, because of course it was not the best time to say something to the Loud rockera and certainly both knew it-

Oh por favor esperan que me tome en cerio que realmente lo hipnotizaron ? -Preguntó Lisa como siempre escéptica-

Well, if you have a more "brilliant" explanation then "Iluminate us" ... Hehehe -Luan answered with the classic joke that did not please anyone-

He could be really possessed by a ghost, is a logical explanation in my opinion- Lucy commented well fastened to her belt, before such response Lisa only refused to say anything else until the car stopped-

-Lynn just wanted to hit the Apex psychologist, but Aaxton had already done it several times already and then he would have to pay, in a way everyone was responsible since they accepted Arthur's suggestion, everyone had to receive an appropriate punishment afterwards even though they themselves had that imparted them, because they all felt guilty of having provoked what they were suffering now ... although of course depending on how everything ended it would only be better to leave it in oblivion-

-After a few more minutes passed, the Loud truck was cornered in a dead end, Alphonse had also stopped braking the engine sound- I have an idea, maybe they can make him react with words, if they say very deep and emotional such Once they manage to get to the bottom of their minds -Lincoln's idea was well accepted and the decision to go out and confront his brother outside of it was first of Ana who in an attempt to appeal to the good interior of this was put in the middle of the path-

Alphonse somewhere in that sea of induced psychosis is the always good and kind brother you are, the one who instead of killing a fly gave him a bath and sent her home ... I would like to go home and he would make me a cake - a brave attempt, although it was more courageous than it seemed to have been useless - well I ran out of ideas, someone else has something? -When the question of the boy Loud, Arthur explained that it would take something so strong that his mind only focused on that, then the idea this time was Lynn Loud-

ALPHONSE MAYBE ALL THE PRESENTS ARE CRAZY, BUT IF YOU HONOR AS AN APEX THEN GO OUT OF THE VANN! ! ! -Grick the swordsman brother-

I DO NOT NEED A VANN TO END YOURSELVES, YOU MADE MUCH TO FELL BAD THE LAST WEEK ! ! !

THEN GO OUT AND FIGHT AS A MAN! ! !

DEAL ! ! !

-And so Alphonse got out of the truck, his eyes were a little red and his face looked tense but the worst of all was when he started shouting nonsensical threats that grated on the absurd- I hope you are ready because I will turn you all into pain dishes and there will be only common pain, it will be a feast of 7 pain dishes! -And as he kept shouting things without the slightest sense Lynn left the van standing next to Ana giving the apex cook the opportunity to at least finish screaming since afterwards he could not say a word for a while anymore-

-So many nonsense that were left in the nothingness when the athlete Loud gave a low blow in the worst possible area so strong that if it were for the blood connection only the sister and brothers of the Apex in question would have felt that strong blow, but Lincoln and His sisters felt it in such a way that even the boy came to hold that place just because it was so painful to see him, that blow in all his coarse and ruthless pain that led Alphonse out of the trance before falling unconscious-

-And the next day the boy Loud and the girl Apex walked back to their respective homes after school- I really do not understand, that could have led Alphonse to that state of violence? I do not think it was just a product of hypnosis and now that I think about it he said something about you doing bad things last week, what did he mean by that? -Lincoln coment walking with Ana back of the school-

-The girl Apex began to do something from memory, and remembered that the last week had not been the best for her second brother, all at home or rather all the boys and she had done accidentally or rather without any bad intention something that annoyed him, but by his nature he was not able to complain-

-Ana had accidentally washed her caps and kitchen aprons with a red sock, now finished with pink caps and aprons, Alan broke one of his knives in an attempt to open a bottle of beer, Allester accidentally stained with red paint a freshly finished plate of his brother and already in that he had decided to stir it so that the painting did not show which ended with Alphonse in the toilet for hours, Axel confused his set of throwing knives with the kitchen tools of his brother, Aaxton used another of the Alphonse knives to carve the imperfections of their wooden swords, at a somewhat expensive family dinner 3 nights ago Arthur did not go to dinner saying that he had more important things to do, Albert had lost the money to buy the house after that in a quick game of chance he would use a real coin instead of a trap coin, Arnold fixing a computer caused a short circuit at home, ruining or a whole process in the kitchen, Aaron had accidentally dropped a stinky bomb in that kitchen and finally the youngest Ark had eaten just a cake despite having just under 3 years old, a cake that his brother cook had done for a demonstration-

-As it is, all that had happened the last week, before so many things react violently against the cause if it was something that his mother and therefore Alphonse in full swing, Ana had remembered and still could not tell Lincoln, only he had the idea to say ...- I have no idea ...

 _ **Well my dear readers another chapter for you, there really is not much that I can say again that I have not already said except that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see us in the neeeeeeeeeeeext chapter: DDDDDD**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 18: A favor for nothing easy

-How was it that he had reached this point? He was holding his hand, he was holding the hand of a girl who although she had a friendship the rest of the interest was purely professional, her professions she as a comedian and he as a challenger of danger, but why did he feel that way? Perhaps now he realized that in fact it seemed something ... pretty maybe? Even though so many bad offensive jokes had been thrown at each other recently, now it seemed pretty? -

Luan...I...

-Hours earlier in the house Apex was developing what could be a good move in the opinion of one and a terrible one in the eyes of others- What do you need me to do that thing !? -Axel asked his older brother, the artist, this one seemed to be with a somewhat supplicating face, he just needed to get on one knee but he knew that he would not have to go that far, he would not have to and it is that sharing room made them quite close -

What part was it that you did not hear? -Allester asked-

I heard you well, but I can not believe what you are asking me, I have numbers to practice and better things to feel uncomfortable with, Allester Flemi Apex!

-Listening to his second name was always embarrassing, but now he was willing to let it go as many times as necessary, he wanted his brother Axel to do him the favor he asked, at first glance it did not seem simple, maybe it would be if I would have asked another of his brothers but it had to be Axel who did not have much ... Or rather he had zero experience in the field he should have-

-Listening to his second name was always embarrassing, but now he was willing to let it go as many times as necessary, he wanted his brother Axel to do him the favor he asked, at first glance it did not seem simple, maybe it would be if I would have asked another of his brothers but it had to be Axel who did not have much ... Or rather he had zero experience in the field he should have-

Oh it's okay, but you owe me a big one! ! - accepted the challenger of the danger with resignation receiving a tight hug from his older brother-

-Now ... what did Axel know about Luan ? His life was comedy, the show, something that they shared although Axel shows always risked his life in front of the public, of course his acts were normally perfectly safe with a 99% guarantee that nothing would go wrong, but now I would be in an act "totally safe", I would have to interact with a girl, but because I thought about all that now and not during the minutes that it took him to cross the street and stand in front of the door of the Loud house? -

Well I got here, I think I should ... turn around and talk to Allester! -But when he planned to make the quick escape it was late, the door of the Loud house had been opened by his little assistant in the practices Lana Loud-

Oh hello Axel, do you need help to practice another number? Because if so I can take my tools and disarm whatever it is that you get this time instead of breaking it - Said the Loud of red cap, was about to go find his tools when Axel stopped her-

No Lana wait, I come for something else, it's something that involves your sister Luan, do you think you could tell her to come? -Lana went to look for her sister, Axel just wanted to believe that she was not at home, that maybe she went to cheer up a birthday party after all, with so many people in the neighborhood it was possible, the Apex challenger of danger turned only to confirm that from his room his brother artist observed him-

-When he heard the door close, he touched it again only to be received by a different voice- Who is it?

Axel...

Axel who ?

-Very well, I would follow the step just to open the door once, and maybe after asking what he should then she would close the door in his face- Axelerate the step, Luan, I come with a bit of hurry -So simple the door opened again revealing the comedian laughing at the occurrence-

Very good that "Axelerator", you come for another "Funny cooperation" in our business? Hehehe, Get it?

This is more a social visit, I wanted to know if you ... you ... you ... -He could not finish the sentence, could not because of the nervousness, the truth of things is that even with 14 years Axel still not even he gave his first kiss, even if it did not sound like a boy's biggest problem the fact is that his younger brothers like Aaxton and even Ana had already had him in the past, of course at that moment in the end the only thing he felt as an impulse was a paintball hit his yellow shirt from the window of his room- Would you like to go out with me today?

-And finally he said it, and in front of Lana, Luan did not seem to have taken it as a joke as it did not seem that Lana was going to keep the secret when she ran to the second floor to do who knows what, the Loud comedian just he nodded without saying anything at all, at least he had made the positive gesture with his head - Very well I ... I ... I ... - Feeling another ball of paint on his back - I'll pass by you at 3!

-Axel ran home, now he felt a little safer, the boy could ride a motorcycle through a tank of voracious piranha having on his head a safe and a belt of dynamite cartridges tied to his torso, and still he would feel more secure doing that than having invited Luan to leave, he had no experience at all, of course he did not have it when he started his career as a challenger of danger, but this was totally different ... Surely for some reason-

\- Meanwhile in the Loud house the family was gathered around the sister comedian, it was hard to believe that a boy had invited her to leave, of course they did not think her own sister was ugly or something similar, but her constant bad jokes to think that I would never have anything similar until I met a boy with his same sense of humor ... and Axel was far from being the case-

Well Luan, literally does not matter how things happened, the point is that in Cerium you have a date with a boy, so it's time to fix yourself, we only have two hours - Lori, all her sisters and even Lincoln surrounded her-

-Luan step in front of a mirror for different styles, each more strange than the previous from a formal suit that made it look like a secretary, to one more of the 80's with a fluffy hair and a yellow dress, going through different types of perfumes who sprayed her sisters, until finally they ended up in a style that they considered most appropriate for her-

-Now his clothes did not have a big difference with the usual, except that his dress was not checkered, just full yellow and with suspenders on a white shirt without the flower of joke obviously, Lincoln looked at his sister with some irony and that when he closed his eyes he saw Luan what he was doing when his 10 nosy sisters threw themselves at him.

Well finally if you want to have the perfect date then you have something other than bombarding it with your jokes, look for something to talk about that is not just comedy or about your public acts -A advice from the older sister, but from which could she talk with Axel if what they had in common to a certain extent was his work and his taste for the scenarios? -

Do not forget that you should also say that he looks cute, even if ... Wait with whom will Luan come out? -Asked Leni confused-

With Axel - Everyone answered in unison-

And whi is Axel ?

It's the Apex boy who wields knives and challenges the danger -Lincoln clarified, hoping he would not have to repeat it again, but when it came to Leni, surely they all hit each other in the face-

Wait, is there a guy who throws knives and does similar things? Is not that dangerous?

Okay, Leni, we've seen Axel before in action -Lincoln answered again-

And who is Axel? -And as they expected, they all hit each other's faces at the same time, they better concentrated on what they had in front of them, Luan's date-

-A advice from each sister from Luna who advised her in relation to music, Lynn who showed her physical qualities, Lucy said it could be very romantic to walk around the cemetery and it was something Luan definitely would not do, Lola told her to make sure being treated like a princess and Lana of course took the opposite to that idea causing a fight of twins, Lisa only stressed that if both forms of life had the same IQ then they could be understood as far as their primitive levels of intelligence allowed them, and Lylly alone ... well, only popo-

-Finally the agreed time had arrived while Luan waited outside the door to leave, waiting of course with his sisters and brother until the silence was broken by the door bell, Luan in person opened the door just to see how his hands were sweating from the occasion, Axel had arrived in front of him instead of a yellow shirt now wearing a yellow shirt with buttons, the rest of his clothes had not changed-

-Axel extended his hand that was received by Luan's, both were sweating but they did not want to say it, so in front of the eyes of the sisters and Brother Loud both walked away- Well family I must go to do some things, there will be a small meeting of bands and of course I must be there -said that Luna went up to her room, she adjusted slightly and took her favorite guitar, of course Luna's words were one thing but nobody knew that in fact she already had plans with another certain boy-

-While both Axel and Luan after a couple of words had agreed to go to a nearby fair, there would be games and food among other things, although Axel did not want to say that it was the only thing that had occurred to him, better to say that he had thought so much about what is what they could do, the only thing he knew from the beginning was that he would have to pay for everything, it was not that he bothered to make it clear-

\- Arriving at the fair the first thing they did was go to some games, the kind that offered giant stuffed toys if they complete the goal-

Do you see something that you like? -Axel asked to his appointment who began to look for among the prizes something that could please him, among all there was a huge stuffed animal of a spider and in that his intentions to bother his sister Leni were more than clear, the game that had her was to throw darts and Luan made the first attempt scoring only 1 of 10 darts in the center of the target, she was not disappointed at all because she had someone who would surely hit 10 in the center-

Well now I go ...- The subject who handled the game could well say that it was fixed, because which person could hit the same target 10 times? Claro did not know Axel Apex and his ability to throw knives, throw darts was even easier and in just a few seconds Axel had formed a perfect circle inside the target area winning the huge stuffed animal-

You really "hit the target with that game" eh? -The Loud comedian joked, the joke had been funny not because of the situation, but because it reminded Axel that he was good at what he did-

-They were having fun, going to games, going through those strange mirrors that seemed to distort the reflection which caused a couple of Luan jokes, and of course the quick passage to Axel's bathroom for drinking too much juice during the appointment, certainly both they had had enough fun to notice that they were still holding hands all the time-

I'm dying to see the face that Leni will put when he sees this, it's funny to see how he gets with a small rubber spider -Said the Loud comediant among laughs-

It was a good way to spend time, I did not expect everything to come out that way today. -Expressed Axel and even he and she had not noticed that they were still holding hands, but to do so because they would be uncomfortable? Even if it were not for the right reasons, both had spent a good afternoon without talking about their jobs-

You know Axel I ... I have a great time with you today but I have to be honest, I agreed to this only because Luna asked me to do it, although I had a lot of fun, I think it's fair that I told you, although I do not know what she would have wanted me to do this

-It was a hard truth or it would be if it were not because Axel did almost the same, and since she was honest ...- Well, if that is the case I must tell you to invite you to go out alone because Allester asked me to do it, like I did not have any more plans for today ... but I do not regret anything, despite how nervous I was when I asked

Wait, is this really just because you do your brother a favor !? -I did not expect that reaction from her, Luan of course had agreed to leave at her sister's request, that it was wrong to tell her that he had invited her just for doing a favor to Allester? Whatever the case seemed to have offended her, maybe in the end Luan did hope that at some point something like a date between them could happen-

And why is that suddenly important !?

Because ... because ... because ... -Luan was unable to answer, or really was, but he was afraid for the answer he would receive and in his stutter Axel was the one who ended up answering for her-

You thought I felt something for you? -And so precisely had hit the target as always, only this time the knife was that question, a question that neither of them wanted to answer for fear of the answer, they say that the hatred of love is only one step, but now everything was not so simple-

Me, feel something for a fool like you? You're so dumb that when you bathe you do not use the shampoo because it says it's for dry hair!

Well, your teeth are so big that a plane could land on those things!

You are so ugly that your own reflection breaks any mirror ! !

Your brain is so small that your thoughts have an echo ! !

YOUR JOKES ARE SO BAD THAT WOULD CRY AN ONION! ! !

BACK YOUR HEAD APPEARS THE BUTT OF A PONY! ! !

-And so they continued and they continued until both of them were left without more hurtful occurrences, but did it really matter? How had they felt after that afternoon? Did it really matter that they were doing their older brothers a favor when in the end they both felt that the day had not really been a waste?

-So how was it that he had reached this point? He was holding his hand, he was holding the hand of a girl who although they had a friendship the rest of the interest was purely professional, her professions she as a comedian and as a challenger of danger, but why did she feel that way? Perhaps now he realized that in fact it seemed something ... pretty maybe? Even though so many bad offensive jokes had been thrown at each other recently, now it seemed pretty? -

Luan...I...I...I...

-this time he was silenced by the same girl, he just put his hand in Axel's mouth, he did not look annoyed anymore, they just walked until they reached the Loud house where in front of the door again they did not know what to say because they did not want to say goodbye with a simple "see you soon" -

-None of the two knew it but behind the door was Lincoln and the rest of Luan's sisters listening to everything they could say before leaving that day behind and Leni shouting when she saw a giant spider-

-When the door of the house Loud was opened effectively Leni reacted to the giant stuffed spider not with a scream but with an instant faint, the spider was big enough to cover the intimate gesture of farewell between the two, so neither Lincoln nor any of Luan's other sisters had managed to see the farewell kiss which had really only lasted 4 seconds and was deposited on the cheek of the challenger Apex of danger-

It seems that Leni is not happy to see me, Hahaha - Everyone sighed heavily, but the attention went from Luan to Axel who felt the looks of almost the whole Loud family nailing on him, although they were not looks of mistrust at all, the young man just I expected Luan to recount everything that happened and with that Axel said goodbye and crossed the street to get to his house-

-The boy Apex came to his house and everything was normal, he greeted almost all the family who was in the room and everything was normal, went to his room where Allester was and his face flushed to almost impossible levels, Allester saluted but Axel could not even return the greeting to his brother-

So you had your first kiss ... Inspiring! ! -Exclaiming that Allester began to make a quick drawing of the current emotional state of his brother even if the kiss had been only on his cheek, even more if expression seemed that he had managed to see that moment, something that caused the challenger of danger some annoyance but now he could barely stand and breathe normally, but he remembered something and it was because all that had happened that day-

And what about you, did you do well? -Axel asked his older brother who answered with a somewhat mischievous smile and ...- Well ...

 _ **Well my dear readers another chapter for you, there really is not much that I can say again that I have not already said except that I hope you enjoyed the chapter, all of you have a Happy New Year, comment and follow the story and see us in the neeeeeeeeeeeext chapter :DDDDDD**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 19: A sugar song for a bitter step

-Allester had already forced Axel to request a meeting with Luan Loud based on almost begging him for it and now it was his turn to carry out his plans, that day an event would be held that brought together all kinds of arts existing in the city, so what better place to take a prodigious rocker being he a fantastic artist? -

-At that moment Ana and the twins were playing with their mother's karaoke machine in the room singing the 3 together ...-

I'll be the round about  
The words will make you out 'n' out  
I spend the day your way

Call it morning driving through the sound and  
In and out the valley

The music dance and sing  
They make the children really ring  
I spend the day your way

Call it morning driving through the sound and  
In and out the valley

-Of course Roundabout of Yes was a piece of music that Allester could listen to to find some inspiration or just to have background music while creating a work, but that day his art was not all that he cared about and apparently his clothes as well. He did not change his usual attire of shirt, pants, poncho and mask, unlike he would wear it when arriving at the place, the center of his attention would not be the same that day.

-Luan and Axel had already left about 15 minutes ago and without Moors on the coast now those who met were Luna and Allester, the girl was carrying her guitar and the boy his sniper rifle roses launcher among other things-

I do not have to hide my face to you Luna ... but the old habits are habits, although what worries me is what will happen with Axel and Luan, do you think they are good after today?

-None of the two seemed to know the answer to that question, both only expected the best and now they would only have fun, although of course Allester had his own plans of what would happen to them in the end, everything would take place in that arts event together they arrived after a 20 minute bus ride-

Wow this site rocks! !

It's true, with luck maybe there is a contest or battle of bands in the music area, you could register and I will be among the public watching your inspiring art, now what place do we see first?

-Both young people looked around, art could take many forms, from music, to sculptures, photography, acting and of course painting among others, but even the answer was easier and why not see them all? After all they had enough time-

-In the photography area both young people took photos of each other, Luna put all his rock poses raising their hands and sticking out their tongues, the guitar looked good in the photos and it was only needed that lightning flashes came out of it, Allester in front of the camera began to pose in different ways equally extravagant while in each picture dropped petals of roses on himself-

-The next thing was to visit the sculptures section, it was like going back a bit to the time of little ones where clay was played with which Luna carved a somewhat misshapen figure of Mick Swagger while Allester had made a perfect lotus flower, although not I had to feel bad because since we know that Luna knows that at least he is not right-handed playing instruments-

-After passing through other areas Luna and Allester came to the painting section, the artist took a big breath with his nose- Wherever I am, I always love the smell of fresh paint ... It's sublime ! ! -It did not take long for the artist to start running around like a child in a candy bar, Luna could only laugh when she saw Allester behaving with a child under 10, but could he blame him? After all, it was quite similar to what happened to her when it came to the first concerts and led her to wonder what would have pushed the young man to follow the path of an artist-

-After finishing with the painting area the Apex artist came out with a bag full of new colors and utensils, now it was Luna's turn and as they expected there would be a presentation for which there was still little more than an hour, it was then that both of them they separated since nature called Allester with urgency, this one began to run without noticing that something had fallen from his pants, Luna when picking it noticed that it was a music player-

Well, since we are here, I can know what is the musical taste of this boy -That's what he started to review names, he seemed to have a taste in music as varied as in styles when painting- Well let's see if I know something ... -Changing title in title naming the styles of music- classical rock, heavy rock, heavy metal, orchestra, and ... this ? "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" ... I do not know this one

-Luna's musical curiosity at that moment could have been quenched by pressing the play button, but at that moment Allester returned with an expression of relief, using the excuse that he had simply found the player on the floor. Luna returned the device disguising that he had not tried to listen to that song-

-The time passed until both young people approached the nearest information point asking about the music show, it seems that they were individual presentations, the participant chooses a song, in the case of Luna the song chosen would have erased the sound of the guitar for her to interpret it, but what song could she choose from so many that she knew? -

Well, if you are going to play a song, could I choose it? -The artist's suggestion gave Luna an alert, if she made him play that song "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" then she would not have anything, because she did not know that song, of course after all that I can see in the music player that would be very limited ... and that's when Allester suggested touching him-

-It was a classic of classics for Luna even though she knew the lyrics and the chords, so why refuse? It was a good song so already with the idea in mind he signed up being lucky that it was the last available space and it was not too long the wait time to be called to the scene and in what little was left the rock girl asked the why of that song to which the artist replied that it was the only British rock that he had on his player, the rest was on the laptop at home-

The next participant in this show is ... originally from Royal Woods, receive to Luna Loud! !

-The applause did not wait, it was a good stage, well lit and with the audience recording, it was a good opportunity to be known more and I trusted that the song that Allester chose for her will help him win, but because it was important to win when his golden rule and that of his idol Mick was that it did not matter if he was the best, if not just have fun? -

-Guitarra ready, attitude ready, lights on her ready too, the only person who mattered to the public ... Ready, song to interpret ... Queen Killer Queen-

She keeps her Moet et Chandon  
In her pretty cabinet  
'Let them eat cake' she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette

A built-in remedy  
For Kruschev and Kennedy  
At anytime an invitation  
You can't decline

Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime

Ooh, recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?

-She had only passed the first choir but the audience was totally on her side, with a euphoria that made her remember her first concert and because she had that fascination with those first concerts of whoever was-

To avoid complications  
She never kept the same address  
In conversation  
She spoke just like a baroness

Met a man from China  
Went down to Geisha Minah  
(Killer, killer, she's a killer Queen)  
Then again incidentally  
If you're that way inclined

Perfume came naturally from Paris (naturally)  
For cars she couldn't care less  
Fastidious and precise

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime

-She radiated intensity, radiated passion but she could also feel within her the desire to win, win even though deep inside she repeated that she was competing for fun, the guitar solo provoked the best reaction in the audience with all the vitoreos and exclamations of admiration as she watched as various cell lights photographed and recorded on that stage, surely would be something that would make her known and even more when the audience chanted with her, but now only one thing mattered but she was not herself that was in his mind-

Drop of a hat she's as willing as  
Playful as a pussy cat  
Then momentarily out of action  
Temporarily out of gas

To absolutely drive you wild, wild  
She's all out to get you

She's a Killer Queen  
Gunpowder, gelatin  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime

Ooh, recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?

You wanna try

-And at the end she made her rock pose thanking the audience, as she had been the last to sign up and leave, she had not been able to listen carefully to what other 6 people had played besides her, one with a drums, another with a keyboard, two With a bass and the last with a guitar, Allester was sure that his rocker would win, it was what he wanted to believe but even so neither he nor he had seen the previous presentations, when they had reached the stage the competition was already developing. what they did not know how much they had lost-

And the first place is for ... -A roll of drums and a light illuminated the winner, that is, the winner turned out to be a boy who had played Bohemyan Rapshody also of Queen with his guitar, all applauded among them Luna accepting the facts , although she was not happy at all because she wanted to win not because she felt obligated, she had fun playing, she did not want to win for her, she wanted to do it for the boy who chose that song-

-When little by little people began to retire, Luna and Allester were sitting on the stage which was almost desolate except for the boy who handled the lights and sound-

I'm sorry Luna, I should have let you choose the song -Expreso sitting next to her, she did not need a mask with a sad face to feel bad-

No, that's not it, Allester, the song was good, you listened to people even chanting with me ... but that does not matter, I did not want to win for me, I wanted to win for you because you chose that song to be played - His eyes began to moisten little by little, he did not want him to see it that way, he was about to run away when the boy's hand stopped him-

You know ... I'm not playing instruments, but at least I can make an effort to sing -Luna did not understand what he wanted to get to, he missed a few moments and saw him talking to the guy with the lights and the sound, he handed him his player of music along with 20 dollars and returned to Luna- And right now I think I know what you need ... you need a sugar song for a bitter step

\- Those words ... where I had heard those words before? The mind of the rocker was not with her at all, until the lights illuminated Allester and Luna stood in front of the stage with a few spectators who saw in the distance as the stage became lit again, the music began to sound and understood that this was the song I wanted to hear before, that Sugar Song to Bitter Step which opened with a drums followed by a guitar, the melody was cheerful and ideal for an improvised choreography that was what Allester did with his feet when start to sing...-

When I get used to this mania like a big natural disaster  
Confusing these days with peace  
While I am agitated by this deranged madness  
What is it that I can not lose?

I am consumed by the fundamental idea  
That everything is the same until my heart seems like an etcetera  
Those who love me or hate me because they say it clearly  
Or they are not different than a doll

People walking at night in the city  
They seem so happy and at the same time lonely  
The contrast flies around the musical notes  
Becoming a song and a rhythm

And we with this sugar song, taking all with a bitter step  
It's so sweet and bitter that dizzy makes me feel  
Let's not loosen our walk and the party will continue  
this will be a night that will surprise the whole world

I feel so good, like a chain pass it now!

-Of course the stage was made notice again in that place after passing the first chorus of the song-

I'm worried about the argument of rationalism and maybe  
Our music will be reduced to a simple tool?  
Turn around, now do not give me your back  
That's not a good argument here

After listening to the festival band  
There are excited people and people who burst into tears  
Surely I am the same but if I put it in words  
In the end it will be very childish

And we with this sugar song, Happiness with a bitter step  
Reflect there your reasons for not having to leave  
Even if I regret tomorrow will come at the same speed but  
If the climate report in my mind finishes updating

-Allester took a few quick steps in the interlude like a fleeting tap dance to the rhythm of the guitar on the stage where for his only audience was Luna, he extended his hand to the rocker inviting her to the center next to where they both took their hands facing each other when the interlude reached its end-

someday, although this mania diminishes  
someday, even if a good argument loses its meaning  
the song of affection and the passage will only continue to sound  
We will be the proof that we are who we have to be, what we wanted to demonstrate!

And we with this sugar song, taking all with a bitter step  
We reflect there our reasons for wanting to continue  
A big reason to be is in front of me  
This distance pround makes me feel

Let's continue, this will be a night that surprises the whole world! !

-And almost reaching the end both began to dance with a certain synchrony no matter that all the audience before had returned to witness that improvised number, with the steps that occurred to them to combine with the sweet song, a sweet song with steps of bitterness, but the steps of both young people were as sweet as the same song in itself said to be-

And we with this sugar song, taking all with a bitter step  
It's so sweet and bitter that dizzy makes me feel  
Let's not loosen our walk and the party will continue  
this will be a night that will surprise the whole world

I feel so good, like a chain pass it now!

Follow because hard will go  
And the fun will always come back ...

Woohohohooooo

The fun will always come back  
We are happy, with rhythm and melodies!

-The latter was the signal for the boy in charge to turn off the lights and close the curtain in front of the audience, the perfect moment of Luna to steal something from Allester's mouth, something that the artist happily corresponded with the curtain covering them from the rest of the audience but not covering the sound of applause, applause that in their minds were silenced by whoever they had in front-

-After that on the trip home they both thought that everything happened almost as they wanted, the day had been almost perfect, they only had to see how it had gone to the sister comedian and the challenger brother of danger who fortunately had not yet arrived home when Luna and Allester arrived and said goodbye with what could be their relationship now and fortunately no one had seen, would give the news to families another day and of course would not be as cloying as it is the relationship of Bobby and Lori-

-And back in the present the artist saw reflected in the face of his brother Axel some tenderness for the impression of history- then you arrived, you left Luan at the door of his house and she apparently had more initiative than you, and then you came here ... it seems we both had a good day eh? I think that's the funniest kiss you'll ever get, get it?

-Allester was not jokes, but that joke was funny enough for Axel to laugh a little and specific enough so that the Apex challenger of danger to take half a step nothing sweet almost fainted right on the floor of his room remembering that moment and deep down trying to repeat it-

 _ **And now the answers to the reviews:**_

 _ **To Chocolate236:**_

 _ **I hope you've had a good new year, now about your words ... Sam will not appear here, the reason is because when he wrote the history of the Apex, the chapter of L is for Love had not yet released, in fact that chapter It came out a while after the first delivery is over, that's something I could use for the future second installment of the Apex however Finally, as I said by private message, I would really appreciate your fan arts via Devianart or even Tumblr if you have (And of course you leave me a link) I give total freedom to those who want to use my characters in stories, and for those who want to draw them I apply only one request, that the fan arts are not shady or visceral and bloody, if you can accomplish that then I would not mind that you even match the Apex and you create images among them Greetings and thanks: D**_

 _ **Well, until now a new chapter has arrived, as I always apologize for any lack of spelling after the translation into this language and as always I only promise to take care of future faults, because the truth is that the time I look for necessary corrections is considerable, but nothing is perfect. Without more to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see you in the next chapter**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 20: The Apex Queen

-An unusually hot day at Royal Woods, the Loud family still had Lincoln's "paradise for one" in which everyone tried to get comfortable, share that little pool and have fun to forget the heat of that day, Luna and Lynn were playing toppling against Leni and Lincoln when the sound of a big explosion made everyone fall, looking up at the origin they saw that it had originated in the Apex house-

Well, Aaron is a good start, but we will need at least 4 more to make this hole -Sentenced Ana, all the Apex brothers were gathered wearing swimsuits around a smoking hole-

Do you think the explosions bother the neighbors? -Asked Alphonse looking at the surroundings-

So the faster we finish with this better for everyone -Added Albert cooling himself creating wind with his hat, he had spent time since his fight with his twin and now he could use it again-

Hey, what's going on here? -Asked the boy Loud accompanied by his 10 sisters, all saw the hole of considerable size on the ground-

Well, we are making part of the backyard explode to make a pool, the most difficult part is to make the hole is a matter of a few minutes thanks to the capabilities of one of my brothers

-The Loud were wondering which of the Apex brothers could explosive way that way ... or they would do it if it was not because they already knew about the capabilities of the 4 year old boy to handle those things, it was not so surprising considering how Lisa was despite their young age, it was that they saw Aaron Apex coming behind them holding what appeared to be cardboard and paper spheres, what Lincoln and company did not know was that these spheres were in fact shelling bombs-

Ok guys, everyone back ! -Aaron gave the instruction and put the wick of one of his bombs with a match-

Launches the other charges, I'll go to prepare the concrete to cover it -Said Alan, to which his younger brother agreed to turn on the other two bombs, was when in front of the Lisa put out the match- Instead of throwing it as if You were a cave that barely discovered the fire, I suggest you throw it right in those two points that I point now with my fingers

-Aaron re started the bombs and launched his other two primary bombs, it was impressive the moment when the hole now occupied 11 meters in diameter and 3 of deep-

And now what do they do with a huge hole in their yard ? -Asked again Lincoln-

Now Alan will make some concrete to cover this hole and we can fill it with water, dad has a couple of bags of his work here so he would not mind if we use them -Explained the Apex Psychologist who at the time was inside the tank of his octopus ... With his octopus-

-After half an hour Alan returned with the concrete and with his brothers and incredibly also took another half hour only to spread it in the hole and now it was only to wait for it to dry, due to the heat that would not take more than another half hour adding the fact that it was quick drying-

You are more capable of behaving than my sisters, so why do you want a permanent pool in your yard when you could go to a community? Or maybe I rush to think that they do not generate as much chaos as we do? -Asked Lincoln addressing Ana and gaining a look of annoyance from her sisters-

Dad says that a large pool makes a house look elegant and Mom did not want to have to travel by a pool if it was easier for us to make one and only cover it when the cold weather came, they said there was no problem in the media let's use it to make the hole so we took the quickest route that was the explosions of Aaron's bombs

Okay, now it's just a matter of filling it with water -Alan went to find a hose to start the long process of filling the hole, which was called a swimming pool-

Well, I propose a deal -Lola began to talk- If we help you fill this "Pool" then you will let us use it on days like these, it sounds fairly fair since no one wants to keep waiting while we cook under the sun -All the Apex brothers looked at each other and then nodded, immediately Lana appeared with several exemptions of hoses connected to her house reducing the waiting time to half-

-And so after a few minutes and with a cleaner installed, all began to settle, something that was not difficult because the space was more than enough, Lincoln could throw himself like a cannon ball without fear of breaking something unlike the pools who had had his house-

-On the one hand Axel and the twins filled a lot of balloons with water, after calling the attention of the girls with a whistle they all took a step back, they knew the ability of Axel to throw things without failing and they did not expect the balloons Water would not be the exception- You're going to pay if one of those things hits me and my makeup runs out! -Threatened Lola-

What would you say your Luan? Something like ... "This will be a hit of freshness"? Get it ? -Axel's joke if cause some laughter, of course the water balloons launched by Axel would not hit Luan but if the rest of the girls and water balloons mediately began to hit the girls one by one, Lynn was the only one He knew how to respond by catching the projectiles and returning them by hitting Axel in the face, he fell into the water and began to laugh-

-Allester was in a float bed while drawing some sketches in a notebook, of course he was not afraid that the notebook would be soaked by some rough games of his brothers although the drawings were the only girl who inspired him to follow her drawing again and again, a good view to see her with lighter clothes after 2 weeks of beginning their relationship-

-After a few minutes to the pool, Mrs. Anastasia arrived, who, knowing about the matter, arrived with a swimsuit wearing a body that made more than one girl look like little developed, Lori literally felt good that Bobby was not present-

What do you guys say, I look good? -Asked the mother to her children-

Well, nobody but us would believe that you are a lady over 40 with 11 children that I swear to you -Ana Jr. answered-

Then the illusion is complete, make room for the queen of this castle -Taking in her arms the youngest of her children and entering the water letting out a sigh that denoted absolute comfort- In these moments I feel like the luckiest woman in the world

Give me a break ... You can fall from a ravine and survive, you have had accidents and not a single scar on your body so that your luck is true -Said the eldest son of the Apex- I do not know what else is missing in your lifetime

I know that this pool is missing, a few bubbles! -Lana said letting out a small burp under the water-

Oh Lana that disgust, do not dirty the water! ! -Said Lola complaining- The water is already dirty when you enter! -Lana answered beginning to splash water on her twin, who responded in the same way-

Lana Loud I must say that I am very disappointed in what you just did -Mother Apex repented, earning everyone's attention, making Lana feel bad, of course until Mrs. Anastasia let out a strong wind from her posterior lifting some how many considerable bubbles- This is how bubbles are made in a pool, my dear girl -Newly everyone stared at her- What? For something we have a water purifier here, if I wanted I could make the 1 here and it would be cleaned in a few minutes

-Maybe for the Loud it was strange to see a mature woman behaving that way, but her children would not want it to be otherwise, everyone remembered that only once did their parents tell everyone how they met and not it was a romantic or typical story when a lot ... Although on the other hand the father of the Loud was not the most mature adult of all-

By the way girls ... How have my boys treated you huh? -Quested Mrs. Anastasia to the Loud sisters, no one had complaints and even the mother could see a cross between the rock girl and her artist son, although she did not think they were the only ones she would not ask anymore, that's two weeks and she He still did not know about the relationships of 2 of his children-

His older son is a bit more polite than when we met him, now I hope he literally knows how to treat the ladies well -Expresed Lori wanting to take advantage of Alan in front of his mother-

Give me a break, Of course I would if the girls who live in the house opposite were ladies -Alan said, adjusting his dark glasses to what Lori answered ...-

I literally take back what I said

Well Alan has been dating a girl for a while, maybe only I knew? -Asked Mrs. Anastasia, Alan was surprised as he hoped that it would remain a secret, although he tried to deny it by asking what they were talking about. -Please son everyone here we know that you go out with that teacher ... em, as it was called. .. Oh yes DiMartino, although not even she could have removed your face of hard guy eh? -Expressed his mother again-

-Suddenly, the clear sky was covered with clouds, nothing had started to rain and everyone entered the Apex house, where the mother put her children in line as well as her guests to make sure no one was missing-

Okay, it seems that no one stayed outside ... What a relief, well Apex already know what to do, full name from highest to lowest! -Coming the mother as a general, the idea was that her children would say her full name and she would listen to a total of 11 names-

Alan Jonathan Apex, present !

Alphonse Roy Apex, present !

Allester Flemy Apex, present ! -With a little embarrassment to say his second name-

Axel Roland Apex, present !

Aaxton Wilhelm Apex, present !

Anastasia Lissete Apex, present !

Arthur James Apex, Present !

Arnold Von Klaus Apex, Present !

Albert Von Klaus Apex, Present !

Aaron Dante Apex, Present !

-The one that remained was the little Ark, since he was not always heard to speak fluently a complete sentence, his family as well as the Louds looked at the boy waiting for him to say his full name but he did not want to do it apparently, maybe it was like his artist brother whose second name gave him some shame-

Arcueid Brunest Apex, present !

-All applauded the little Ark when he heard him clearly say his full name, after that they dedicated themselves to changing clothes and drying their hair, Mrs. Apex and Ana Jr gave some of their clothes to the Loud girls so they could change while that Lincoln received a red T-shirt and black pants from Aaxton, clothes that fit pretty well, unlike what Lola, Lana and Lisa wore when they had spare space wearing the clothes of the Apex girl-

I think the rain will only be temporary like one of these rare tropical rains, they can feel like at home -The mother of the Apex family, her sons and daughter by her side had already given their comfort in spite of the presence of their neighbors. In the house since of course they were in their own house, Alan with his alcohol consumption, Alphonse with his excessive consumption of food among the other annoying tastes they might have, when least none of them read comics in underwear was something that the Loud sisters noticed-

Follow the example bro, they are guys like you but you do not see them taking off their clothes to do what they like -Luna commented-

-The cook boy, to pass the rain was ready to make several cups of hot chocolate with cream, but slow to notice that cream did not have anything in the kitchen- Ana can you bring me a box of cream please? They are in the basement !

Okay, I'm coming -She said without any objection or discomfort-

-What's wrong with a trip to the basement in the Apex house? Well normally, the girl Apex went down to the basement and soon found the cream, but her door had two small flaws, the first was that it closed by itself and the second is that it could only open from the outside, so when the basement door closed not everything was so bad ... Until the basement light bulb melted and the girl let out a scream so loud that the whole house heard her-

Mom, the light in the basement melted again ! -noticed Arthur without much interest, of course he was not scared easily but his sister was totally different, she could not see any kind of horror movie without sleeping the same night with a blunt object or sharp puncturing-

-The first people to go to the basement door were Axel, Lincoln, Lola and Lana, these last two wanted to open the basement door but for one of their classic fights the latch ended up breaking in their hands sealing that room completely- Please girls, now how are we going to open !? -Lincoln asked angrily-

-The solution of Ms. Apex was not the most accepted by all when they saw her go down to the basement with a shotgun to blow the door because in the basement there was more than just a pair of explosives owned by Aaron- Well, everyone has a minute to give a better idea than to shoot at the door before I lose patience, I can not leave the poor Ana has in

That's true, at any moment begins to get paranoid and to hear noises, the good thing is that the ax of the house is not in the basement -Ancitation Alan crossed arms-

It is clear that the best we can do is to tear down the door with the exact use of simple and primitive brute force ... I feel so clumsy when giving a suggestion so I do not recognize myself -Expressed Lisa, a use of just force to knock down the door, but how much should it be? -

-The first attempt was only of Lynn, pushing with the legs and back the door did not yield a millimeter, then she joined Lana and Aaxton, the door still did not give anything, then joined the push Lincoln, Luna and Alphonse and now it made everyone think how hard the basement door was because it still did not move, maybe the screws were very good-

This is not working, we need to hit him with a lot of weight to be able to move the door, we will not gain anything with just pushing -Yell Arnold cleaning his protective glasses, but after that even Alan, Lori and Leni threw themselves together against the door resulting in a great pain in his arms and nothing seemed to work-

GET HURRY, I'M ALREADY BEGINNING TO LISTEN TO THINGS! ! ! -Grilled Ana from the other side of the door-

It's enough I'll bring the shotgun! -Mrs. Anastasia said, there seemed to be no way to stop her, she was an impulsive person, age 40 with a body of 27 and flexibility of 18, as it was with someone like that ?-

Mrs. Apex wait, do you know what I hear? Someone said that he is unable to open the door with his own hands -Using a strange type of psychology with the Apex family mother, something that did not come from Arthur, came from Lincoln and it was something that made him sweat cold all The Apex-

WHAT !? I WILL SHOW HIM, I WILL SHOW TO THAT SUBJECT! ! ! -With a few steps the mother of the house threw a strong kick to the door and it fell several meters in the distance, things that made the Loud understand because normally the Apex sometimes swallowed when they thought of their mother, she was a They were as few as ever and they loved her as much as they could fear for their asses, but those feelings of fear in her life had been few because they knew that her mother would not hurt them ... at least not intentionally-

Ana you can go out you do not have to ... -Declare the mother entering the basement being received by the blow of a shovel product of the fear of Ana for having been locked for at least 25 minutes in a dark room that was not his room and before of falling unconscious the mother of the house could only say ...- You are punished for a week -Finally collapsing to floor-

-After all that happened, they noticed that the rain was over recently, Alan took his mother to his room while the Loud went home to change their clothes to return the loans- It was a fun day, do not you think girls? -All of Lincoln's sisters nodded for some reason in particular, to start escaping the initial heat of that day-

It's weird, the boys' mom and Ana does not remind me of our mom, but like I think she's a good mom, "Leni said, it was something that the girl was strangely right, Ms. Apex behaved so jovial as it looked, they knew that she and Mr. Joseph had jobs although they did not know exactly what, but a bigger question is what happens in that house during a marital discussion-

 _ **Well, until now a new chapter has arrived, as I always apologize for any lack of spelling after the translation into this language and as always I only promise to take care of future faults, because the truth is that the time I look for necessary corrections is considerable, but nothing is perfect. Without more to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see you in the next chapter**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Capp 21: Loud vs Apex, The British's Asault

-Already on the way home Alan walked after a date with Dimartino, of course although it was a serious fact, his is something he would never admit in front of his brother or his sister, they would never hear him leave his mouth, but now the real problem was that he had unintentionally reached the community university, they could see some younger kids coming in possibly to look for some tutoring or for sure they had already graduated and thought about studying some career-

-Some of curiosity the greatest of the Apex brothers came to the place, in his plans even with 20 years first wanted to have something to do in the family business running a contractor company before studying something, it did not look bad since it was a stable atmosphere, without conflicts, but of course nothing was completely perfect, when entering there were already girls looking at him with their faces lit

I can not believe he says this but these girls make the Loud not look so bad -Alan said loudly, then his attention was called by a small cry of fright that came from his back, it was a young man possibly from his old or close, looking as British as his clothes said, although of course he did not dress like the palace soldiers who did not move at all-

Oh I'm sorry, it's just that you mentioned something that caused me to bring some hard memories -The young man told to Alan-

You mean the surname Loud? It seems that the world is quite small eh?

-The two young people laughed, the British looking subject presented himself as Hugh while Alan introduced himself explaining his foreign physical features as his hair and red eyes-

And tell me Hugh how did you meet the Loud family?

Oh, the young Lincoln came here some time ago looking for a tutor, he thought he needed really special help and in the end the problem was never that he did not know how to understand his own studies, he proved to be a pretty bright boy

-Alan understood the story a bit, for sure at that time Dimartino gave her classes as a substitute teacher, felt something of empathy for Hugh, was "well seen" by women but he did not have the bad attitude to be rude to them and keep a quiet life, on his face had written the attitude of a gentleman subject that would not tell any scandalous to close his mouth-

Oh by the way Alan, I know we just met but I would like to ask you a favor, do you think that if you have a driver's license you could go to the airport tomorrow? The university will send me to England for a week

And you think you could take a few drinks with me and stay at my house to avoid getting up early and go looking for you ? -Answered Alan with that question and a serious face, of course Hugh did not want to be any trouble in the home of young Apex, but he insisted that he preferred to sleep more and then drive fast to have to get up early for something that did not involve your brothers or sister- Do not feel bad, maybe you're interested in what my brothers do, but surely you want to take the risk? Do not forget who my neighbors are -With that already said and some pretty persuasive looks not to say too intimidating Hugh agreed to spend the night at the Apex house, the trip was quick not without first going to buy alcohol before going home-

-Meanwhile in the Loud house something had been activated in Lisa's room, a red alert alarm which maybe all the girls expected to be activated someday, Lincoln and all the sisters left their rooms watching from their doors waiting to the news of the Loud genius- Girls, my detector of Hugh is active, it's headed here! !

-The euphoria did not wait too long for all, only Lincoln seemed worried about what might happen, but could Hugh want to go through the neighborhood again and even more when going to the Loud house? -

-Lisa unfolded a radar and the signal appeared of the so desired university tutor that made her smile so disturbing, when the signal finally passed in front of her house they noticed that she had entered a house certainly, but not to the Loud house, I was in the Apex house and Lincoln was no longer in his room-

-Alan had explained the current situation to his brothers and sister and also to his parents, but of course as everything was not perfect again Ana jr was planning to ...- Ba ... Ba ... Ba ... Ba ... Ba ...

Ana Jr go to your room ! -Order the mother but did not notice whether her daughter had complied or not the order, just gave her hand to the British boy smiling and laughing with some nervousness- Hi, I am Mrs. Anastasia Apex, who considered on behalf of my son to make you a Please, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me -Somthing Hugh thanked with a bright smile-

-Giving a first impression to all the brothers if they looked nice to the eye, an artist, a chef, a technician, among others what made them a striking group with which they could eventually get along, in the same way the rest of the brothers did not have a first bad impression of the British-

-Alarmed Lincoln made an appearance of presence without even bothering to knock on the door, just as he feared he found Hugh that although they were greeted politely, the important thing was the following ...- Quick, they have to hide Hugh, my sisters could appear here at any time ! -Closing the door behind him and placing the safety lock, the young British sudo frowned at the words of the White-haired Loud-

Well the guest room is here on the first floor, take your stuff and ... -But before they could take Hugh's two suitcases it was too late, the door of the house began to be hit from the other side with force , it seemed that at any moment was going to fall, Alan and Hugh rushed to take things to the room and closed the door not before ...- Well this may get ugly, no matter what you hear no hurdles to leave from here ... Unless you need to use the bathroom, there is one on the first floor and another one on the second one -Said Alan closing the door-

The door is not going to fall, it's impossible for them to open it or knock it down -Aaxton said loudly, they were sure, certainly they were until Sister Apex opened the door for the Loud girls-

Vile and filthy traitor! ! -Exclamo Apex psychologist pointing with his finger, in a moment the sisters Loud, Mrs. Apex and Ana jr were on the side of the house ready to knock down whoever was to enter that room-

Children, if you do not get out of the way now everyone will be punished ! -Declare the mother with a confident smile-

Not this time children, today is my word what is worth in this house! - Sense Joseph Apex making an appearance finally defying his wife, although he could have felt bad to see his own wife in an act of kindness with a young man, could not blame that young man of that, he had to be the mature adult and what better way to take a little revenge than to thwart his wife's plans? - Lincoln as my daughter seems to have chosen the wrong side then I hope you help us -The white haired boy clenched his fists and nodded, nothing like taking the contra to his sisters for a change-

Well girls, you can stand in that place all night, but first they will have to pass over all of us ... and their first obstacle is me -The Apex's older brother said, taking a chair and taking a seat in front of the door where There was Hugh- I have enough beer in my reach to not get bored for a long time

This time we were literally smarter than your Alan, you did not expect us all to help Lisa with a quick experiment with the sole purpose of dealing with you -In a few seconds from home Loud until you get to the Apex house a long purple tentacle he appeared catching the eldest of the brothers with ease, even though he struggled and tried to hold on to the ground not much happened until he ended up taking the latch on the front door-

Maybe I'll go, but I do not plan to go alone! ! -With those last words Alan holding Lisa's legs and both were dragged by the monster of the genius Loud leaving only a scream as last words-

-Lynn was the next to launch, could take care of some of the brothers Apex and Lincoln easily, but the only obstacle that could have stood in front of her pushing it hard- This is not a battle you can win Lynn Loud! ! -Said Aaxton with impressive presence-

Oh shut up now this is not a workout! -After those words Lynn launched with his Kickboxing moves against Aaxton who responded in the same way, the boy Apex expected to dominate the Loud athlete in a fight of fists and kicks but to concentrate on a situation like that was too difficult, they were very even, too much so that Lynn could do something else and it seemed that they would be like that for a while until something else happened-

Leni, I'm going to let you in -Arthur declared in front of the confused Loud-

Wow, really ?

That's right, I speak completely in cerium, I'll let you in if ... -Dragging something that would be the biggest obstacle for Leni, a 9-piece puzzle- If you manage to arm this -and the result was more than obvious, an 8-year-old boy with a sharp mind he could easily bend a 16-year-old girl like her. Leni accepted the challenge without hesitation and began to assemble the puzzle for babies, of course 30 seconds had passed and she still could not fit two pieces-

Please Arthur you have not seen how incredibly handsome he is? You should understand both we have brothers of the same age who are second in majors in our families -Between so many words it was strange that the clueless Loun did not end up lost, but something happened and it was the fact that Arthur was a boy and not a girl-

You do not have the guts to allow your dress to get dirty, right Lola ? What if we fix this without getting our hands dirty and ... -Before she could finish speaking, the princess Loud left and in a few seconds she returned with her toy car chasing Albert all over the house while he threw his tickets as airplanes. paper pointing at the face of Lola, in a real luck like few could have the player one of the airplanes if I managed to give to Lola right in one of the holes of the nose causing that it lost the control of the car and fortunately leaving by the door-

I control her, you take care of the other one! Arnold looked at Lana holding a large wrench.

You're a smart kid who works with delicate things, you do not want this to turn ugly -Clear Lana clearly confident, his smile was wiped when Arnold also took out a huge wrench and threw himself against the red cap Loud- We both knew it would come this day Lana !

You and me giant spanner against giant spanner ! !

-In a somewhat annoying situation Allester pointed to Luna with his rifle and Axel pointed a bunch of banabas to Luan, quickly exchanged glances as they immediately exchanged the targets, so there would be no guilt or resentment afterwards, they could afford to shoot after that those two girls were specifically coming to chase a British guy- no grudges after this, girls? -Allester asked in a rhetorical way-

No grudges boys, now make a ... -Before finishing his words Luan was all painted face by the artist's paintballs, although this attempt to finish immediately then received the slap of a toy chicken- Well if you want it ... -Axel by his side with his big bunch of green bananas and started throwing them to Luna, the Loud rockera knew that he would not miss a single pitch and when he ran to the exit he already felt many hit his head and his back- That's right, it would be better than co ... -Again he could not finish his sentence, this time thanks to a pastelazo of cream on his face and a couple of dishes almost left him deaf, it did not take long for bananas and Pastels and paint will fly through the air like insects in swamp carrying that strange war outside the house-

Luna personally I do not want to have to shoot you with paint on your pretty face ... or on any other part of the body, besides no matter what you try I have the advantage, what if you just go back to your house and talk about this tomorrow? Please, do it for me -With those delicate features that Allester's face had, it was touching to see him with a pleading face, Luna already doubted what to do now, she just stood totally undecided until she let herself fall-

Lucy, I know this is a difficult thing, but I've seen you on other days walking with a red-haired boy, I do not know his name but I think you have more opportunities than with a subject who is already of age, the best thing you can do for You are now letting go of what is in the guest room -It was one of those occasions in which Alphonse appealed using kindness, instead of using brute force maybe Lucy could accept that advice, just maybe and instead of that after one of her classic sighs was thrown to the door and she and Alphonse rolled on the floor trying to make the rival on duty surrender, of course it was not difficult for the cook to subdue her, take a ketchup envelope, scrub it for the Gothic girl's face and take her out the door-

-Lori and Aaron, an explosive for behavior and another literally explosive, the greater Loud could simply pass over him but Aaron held two bombs, could be smoke, or smell bombs, at first glance could not be distinguished but Aaron was willing to denote them and Lori knew it- Hey, do you know that Lisa has not yet been able to cure your deficiencies when it comes to sleep?

That is the worst excuse you could give me to want to go through this door, she would not lose anything to the only one who was willing to be at that electric shock table, and my lack of sleep made me reach the point of not being able to negotiate ! -Aaron threw one of his bombs at the dream which exploded in an intense flash of light blinding Lori and in a quick push to the legs made her fall-

-Ark and Lilly ... well they were still babies, despite all the bustle what they saw came to seem funny, both laughed-

-The Mr. and Mrs. Apex were struggling against each other, in terms of physical strength for the father it was not incredible to see the mother dominate, but the small difference between the two was the intellect, resorting to submissive keys and strong holds- I thought that at least you would feel somewhat jealous! -Reclaimed the mother of the family-

Believe me I am, but now is when I am the one who has to set a good example for our children ! - Mr. Apex answered-

Come on Lincol, with friends you could let me know that Hugh more closely, right? -Asked Ana with expectation, Lincoln just crossed his arms and shook his head- Well I did not want to do this but if you do not let me in I'll tell Ronnie Anne to kick your ass !

And why would she do that !?

Because I can do this ... -Ana turned around, and when returning the view to Lincoln could feign a perfect cry, easily ended it ending with a smile that reflected the obvious, could tell Ronnie Anne anything with that crying , but Lincoln hoped that it could not work with another girl-

Well, it's a risk that I'm willing to take! - Ana had noticed a small change since she knew Lincoln, before the white-haired would not have hesitated to step aside, surely the influence of his brothers had something to do with it, Ana just resigned sigh and went out to see the chaos in front of At home, both his family and Lincoln's sisters were lying on the ground, some clearly exhausted, the only ones who avoided the direct conflict were Luna and Allester-

-Alan and Lisa were quite bruised after trying to escape the monster that had created the Loud genius, Leni cried and Arthur laughed at the result of a puzzle, Luan was one taking green bananas from each corner of his clothes and Axel with a full face of cream pie, Aaxton and Lynn were physically more beaten and still exchanged kicks but they were so slow and inoffensive that it became comical, the same situation with Lucy and Alphonse who were quite uneven in their confrontation, Lola's car was Turned around while the princess tried to encircle Albert's neck with her hands, Lana had taken the protective glasses of the technician and this the girl's red cap and did not plan to return them until they surrendered, Lori finally was still scrubbing her eyes with her hands trying to pass the temporary blindness by Aaron's light bomb, in the end almost everything was over-

-But of course the fire in the war was ignited when Hugh left the room in search of the bathroom, all the girls of the house involved took a unique position, using Mrs. Apex as a living battering ram attacked the group of men who time, Hugh saw that and felt a great fear but was relieved when he saw that they managed to close the door receiving Mrs. Anastasia a hard blow to the head that had not managed to do anything at the door - Dang it, girs you do not hit hard! - Mother Apex said in a complaint -

-The next day Alan took Hugh to the airport with their respective suitcases- I owe you and your brothers a big favor Alan, and also Lincoln

Do not pay attention to that, maybe one day you'll return the favor -Giving a hand with the British finally said goodbye, what they had not noticed in fact is that at that moment the Loud sisters, Ana jr and her mother had seen that farewell somewhat disappointed, but it was a fact that Hugh would come back and then maybe they would be ready-

 _ **Welcome everyone to a new chapter, as all of you already know my dear readers, I regret any lack of spelling at the time of making the translation, I hope that this does not imply too great a difficulty. And without more to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see you in the neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeext chapter :DDDDDDDDDDD**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 22: How all starts

-The sons and daughters of both the Loud family and the Apex family already knew each other well, and even some had formed closer and formal relationships, but the same could not be said of the parents of both families, it is not that they did not want to know more of them is just that they had not had the opportunity ... at least so far considering that at the Loud house it was a date night for the parents and at the Apex house the parents had no plans-

What do they say mom and dad? -I ask Lincoln with his sisters behind him-

Well, I do not see why not love, maybe it's fun and it's not that we go to a private place -Expreso Rita, the point of the conversation was to invite Mr. Joseph and Mrs. Anastasia to the night although Mr. Lynn Loud still seemed to think about it-

Oh well this convinced me although I still do not know why they want us to go out with them - Commented the father of the family-

We already told you dad, they make themselves known as neighbors and everything but they do not have people of their age to live with here - Luna clarified by convincing her father - Ana says that they need to have people of her age to live with

-Lynn Sr. and Rita crossed the street and when they rang the bell they were greeted by Alphonse clarifying the reason for the visit, the cook did not hesitate to call his parents who were somewhat thoughtful and surprised by the invitation asking for 10 minutes of time to get ready -

Well we accept your invitation but we have only one condition - Mr. Apex said smiling smiling taking out the keys of the sport removing the insurance, with that the condition was rather an invitation to climb the Apex sports car and how to refuse to that? Sometimes they could get carried away like now and accept to go in a car for up to 5 people instead of in a family van and now they were only 4 adults-

-By Lynn Sir's request, they stopped at a very fine restaurant, it looked pretty good and already inside the place they were soon taken to a table-

-In one of his many successful attempts to break the ice Mr. Loud told some occasional jokes making it clear where Luan Loud had gotten his sense of humor although a few of the laughs on the part of the Apex was somewhat forced but if they appreciated the gesture-

-In a moment came as a subject to the table as they met Lynn and Rita, the story of the woman as a cruise ship guard with her uniform that Lynn related Lord and according to Rita was a story that all girls and Lincoln knew so many times that they had heard it mostly from their father-

And what about you? - Asked rita- How did you meet?

-Joseph and Anastasia looked at each other with a somewhat uncomfortable face- It's not easy to tell, it's not that we have any problem doing it, but even the boys and Ana have only told that story once - commented Mr. Apex because at least his wife seemed willing to recount the events of their first meeting-

\- 23 years ago in Moskow a girl with white hair and bright red eyes like rubies with a striking beauty but a name and surname that together did not favor at all, her name was Anastasia Romanov, maybe some called it a coincidence to have the same name and last name that had a daughter of the last czar that existed in imperial Russia and there were those who used that coincidence to mess with a girl not at all tolerant when dealing with problems-

-In the same city a young man named Joseph Apex, his name and surnames had no meaning but if his present, on a trip whose meaning he did not know and the purpose in his life had not yet known, a trip waiting to answer something in his life, ideas that any young person has in his head as if his life were in some sense different from the rest of the world-

-Some could blame the wheels of fate or just appeal to a coincidence, but that day March 20 almost reaching the end of winter even in the middle of snowfall was that both met but not in the best circumstances-

So ... do you plan to drink that or just stare at your glass? -asked Joseph to that unknown girl, both were in a bar that at least had enough natural light, the young man had already had a drink of vodka while the young woman had a small glass still full-

In this place they charge once they drank what they ordered and I forgot my wallet at home, there is not much I can do without that wallet - That had been weird, Joseph had commented believing that he would not receive an answer, but the girl was layers of speak American English although with the classic Russian accent-

Well I guess I can invite you this time -Sitting next to the girl asking for another drink, Anastasia by her side in addition to drink his drink was presented and Joseph did the same and although the young girl hoped that his name again brought him problems this was not the case, maybe it was luck-

-But the story did not end with just a few drinks and know their names, it was not that they had caught the attention of one another, which led to the present in which they have such a large family, it was not the case of love at first glance not even far away-

-After that both did not meet again in a while, a week to be exact and they had not even given each other their phone number or some way to contact each other, but the chances could really be enough and quite lucky also so that something reunite them again ... well not so lucky this time-

-The young Romanov knew two ways of defending themselves that were Kickboxing and Muay thay and like some of their children today, in her youth she could well commission people without trying at all, and it was the case now but still for that chance the then young Joseph Apex decided to intervene only because of the fact that he had passed by the scene-

-Joseph came in hoping to help something hitting one of those 3 subjects, but he was not exactly a fighter, so in the 3 minutes it took him to knock out one of the aggressors on the other hand Anastasia had already finished with the other 2 two minutes already- If you understand that you did not have to take the trouble, right?

Well, it does not make me feel better -Joseph answered-

Just look at yourself, you're all beaten and dirty coming in as if this were a cliché scene of a bad romantic comedy movie, at least make sure you win without so much drama when you enter as a heroic boy -Following his criticisms no matter how grateful he might be to feel- Better come with me, you have to disinfect your face, you're something hit

-After a few minutes they had arrived at the Romanov house, it was not a mansion but it was not bad although there was only one problem and it was that the girl could not find the keys to her house-Oh it can not be ... Well I'm not a locksmith -He said resignedly pulling out from the plants in front of the entrance a hidden ax-

Hey Anastasia ... -The young man wanted to comment but then Anastasia had already begun to hit the handle of the door with the ax so that she could open her work in just a few seconds-

Okay, what did you want to tell me? -Looking at Joseph somewhat tired, the young man bowed and moved the welcome mat found a key- Well I will take you to the bathroom to clean yourself while I put another latch to the door

-The young Romanov was in search of cotton and alcohol to clear the face of the young hero's attempt and I took him to the bathroom while he was looking to repair the broken door, he was not too difficult, he had spent other times so now he always had spare latches, he had a room with numerous doors and spare latches-

Okay, it's over, I think ... would it be all? - Joseph asked at the same time that the young Romanov had already replaced the latch-

Yes, maybe until I meet again by chance -She answered, among some laughter-

-But they did not see each other until Joseph returned to the United States, he still remembered it, but he did not have to contact her, there was no way and only time was expected to do his job, but time is sometimes less power than which may be a coincidence, then having reached the airport where his father accidentally choked him with an albino girl with red eyes-

YOU AGAIN ! ! ! ? ? ?

-The two of them asked at the same time and did not know what else to say, it was then that Joseph's father found his son curiously accompanied. Son, I did not think that you would bring a girl to the country, did you have fun right?

-The young Apex was only going to answer that it was a misunderstanding, but Anastasia was faster and thinking that he did not have where to stay in the United States ...- Oh yes, he and I are very in love I assure him, my name is Anastasia Romanov, very pleasing Sir - Formally saluting old man and something mature, Joseph was so surprised that words of objection did not come out of his mouth-

And that was what happened, I had come to the country in search of a small change of atmosphere but never expected to meet me again, and since I did not have where to stay and his father believed that little white lie ... everything started to step by step until now we have been celebrating 20 years of marriage and we have our 10 children and a daughter - The Mrs. Apex end her history-

-Lynn, Sir and Rita understood why it was difficult to tell that story, but to start a relationship with a lie and that everything would be so good for both that things would look much better than they were-

-Putting an end to dinner at the restaurant, for the Louds was a dance lesson nigth, Mr. Loud with a few classes already believed an expert but the trip was long enough for the story to continue with another question from Rita - And what happened after that meeting at the airport?

\- Ms. Apex continued telling, after 2 months of living together, they already began to have considerations with each other, Joeph still did not understand why she had not simply cast her out of her house, so you see inside she felt it was a payment for that one You see that he cleaned his wounds, it did not really matter really, it was not a bad company ... except that you see in the morning fighting to see who would first go to the bathroom -

Hey, do you think you could at least accompany me to buy at the supermarket? After all, you eat the same thing as us -Said Joseph, almost ashamed, Anastasia nodded without objection, the trip to the market was as fast as shopping, it was difficult to enter the house when both began to compete to see who could enter more Things of a single trip resulting in Joseph as the winner-

-After that, he had spent a full 3 month period, and with so much time of living together Anastasia already saw Joseph with other eyes and the same thing happened with him, from now on he barely survived and now they treated themselves as if they really were a couple, it was unrealistic that a lie could have led to what began as a mere deception to help a girl with whom she had a debt and to move from that to having a real relationship -

After starting this, ours never really thought about having children, Anastasia at one point began to feel nostalgic after a few years and when he said that you were coming back to his country ... I could not get the idea that it really was I would go and well I felt sad, she too, and between those sentiments found we were also physically -Explained Mr. Apex-

So her first child, Alan ...? -Asked of Incomplete form the Mr Loud-

He is almost born out of marriage, all that happened only in 3 years, after that was that our first child was born -Said Anastasia, looking at her husband in a somewhat uncomfortable way- In fact, our first 3 children were born in Moskow, the rest was born in Texas

-Having arrived at the place where Rita and Lynn sir took their dance classes, both couples entered, for this particular class the instructor wanted to see the wild side of couples, the most passionate side, but with each passing his face he seemed bored clapping with sarcasm until the turn of Joseph and Anastasia-

-All couples had the same background music that was a classic tango, but Mr. and Mrs. Apex did not seem to be bothered by the public that this was the couples in the class, which provoked one another faint on the part of the rest of the couples ... among them Mr. Lynn Loud-

-With Mr. Loud momentarily fainting, the best thing now was to go home, it was becoming too late, but Rita still had not finished listening to the rest of the story asking the Apex couple to finish the story-

Joseph and I had our reasons not to complain about having had so many children, all turned out to be very special in their own way, as are the little Lincoln and his sisters, of course we could have been a bit more careful but we regret not having I had all the children we have now as accidental as they all are really

Something special in their names? -Rita-

Not really, but there is Ana Jr. that's right ... he's got his mother's name, we wanted everyone to have the initial letter of his name, letter A -Explice Mr. Joseph Apex-

And what was it that brought them to Royal Woods?

We needed a change of environment not only for us but also for our children, we had a certain reputation in Texas and it was not very nice to be the reason why the neighbors lowered the prices of their homes, but already with the business of contractors totally Manejable we decided that we could move and manage the business from here, although it seems that some of our boys left with more luck than ourselves -Said Mrs. Anastasia-

-Rita felt satisfied with that story, it is true that it was not the most conventional way to start and get a relationship, she always said to girls and Lincoln that it was always better to go with the truth, but it seemed like a small lie had achieved to train a very large and united family, perhaps something hasty but if I thought about what they were now then nothing could really be so bad-

-When arriving home Joseph parked the sports car in front of his house waiting to open the door, searched for his key and did not have it, Mrs. Apex either, but he had an ax in the trunk of the car with which he began to hit the latch of the door-

Eh honey ... -If I had a reply from his wife who still hit the door-

Now, not Joseph, you know I'm not a locksmith

Honey... ! -No response yet-

GODDAMITH ANASTASIA ! ! !

What !? - Asked Mrs. Apex having finished destroying the latch by opening the door, Joseph moved the welcome carpet and showed the key and took his wife to sigh heavyly taking this time from the spit the tools to replace the door latch-

What can i say ? More than 20 years but there are things that do not change ... -Mr. Apex said- But I would not want it otherwise.

-Lynn Lord awoke to find himself in the sports car, but they were already in front of the Apex house, he saw the mother of the family changing a latch and when Rita saw that he had awakened, both of them were together at home- You know, dear, if I had fun Pretty tonight -Mrs. Loud remarked to her husband-

It's true, I had my doubts about Apex parents, but they turned out to be better than I expected ... Although I did not know if I would take them to dance lessons again, they did "Turn on" the class with those tango steps -Jokes Mr. Loud, the joke you see if it had been fun, finally both went into the house finding himself alone with the silence that all his daughters and son were already sleeping-

 _ **Welcome everyone to a new chapter, as all of you already know my dear readers, I regret any lack of spelling at the time of making the translation, I hope that this does not imply too great a difficulty. And without more to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see you in the neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeext chapter :DDDDDDDDDDD**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 23: Perseverance lesson

-The day had begun a while ago and the first thing that Lincoln Loud expected and after breakfast and do his homework was that the door of the house came his sister athlete with a jovial smile, that day had a kickboxing tournament and had been holding the last days of sitting on the throne to release the two, the family had to go to support her in such a meeting and the athlete was 110% sure that she would take the gold home, the only one who could not go was Lincoln because he had a lot of homework from school

-It was one of the excuses that served and in fact it was true, while the rest of the Loud family went with Lynn to the place of tournament, the trip took place without pain or glory and the victory could already be felt in the air until between the competitors saw someone he did not expect accompanied by his sister and his 9 brothers, it was Aaxton-

Come on, brother, I bet for you that you will reach the final and win! -Aaxton heard Albert from the stands-

-The rounds between the two against other opponents did not last long, but of course unlike Lynn could win some very little on the other hand aaxton won with an overwhelming difference, had a special rule that whoever connected first 10 points would be the winner , the families met their eyes and greeted each other from afar, what came afterwards left a bad taste in the mouth of the Loud family-

-None of the Loud sisters nor the parents knew what to feel at that moment, of course they could not blame the Apex boy for competing with all their might, Lynn did that and always gave her 110% but even now she ended up losing in such an overwhelming way that many of the competitors who lost against her were now ashamed to have lost against her just-

-When Lynn finally crossed the door, Lincoln was sitting on the sofa, waiting for some happy reaction from a triumphant girl, but instead he heard a fist hit the wall accompanied by a long and angry moan-

Lynn, what happened to you?

This is what happened to me! -He had a trophy in his hands but it was not gold, it was not the first place, it was the second place, a silver trophy-

Then someone beat you? -asked the boy Loud raising a surprised eyebrow-

I know I should not be upset, but to accept that he won me is something hard, now move Lincoln, I have enough of the second place to download in the bathroom! -With that last Lynn was locked in that room of the house-

It seems that he still does not take it very well -Said the voice of a boy causing Lincoln to get a scare like those Lucy gave him, when he turned he saw the Apex swordsman although of course the medieval HMB was not everything he practiced-

Aaxton? What are you... ?

Ana insisted that I come to see Lynn, according to her I was tough when we faced each other in the final -Lincoln left his mouth wide open in surprise, now it made some sense of Lynn's defeat, maybe Aaxton was the only boy Lincoln she knew that she could face her sister-athlete, but the difference between them must have been too much for Lynn to be so upset-

Well, for a moment you stopped to think that Lynn is still a girl? - Lincoln asked with some accusation-

Is it something that apparently neither you, nor your sister nor mine seem to understand clearly, what would be the sense that she would have had the first place if I had not given everything to prevent it? Maybe I do not practice every existing sport and in fact the times I kicked a ball are counted with the fingers of one hand, but as a warrior it would have been a bigger insult to let her win just because she is a girl ... And she is more manly than you- He finished with a look of irony-

-From this point of view Lincoln gave him the reason, his sister always gave the maximum in everything he did, it would not be hard to try if his opponents underestimated it, but against Aaxton give his 110% does not appreciate being enough-

Well I think I'll see her another day or later, today the Russian team of professional HMB has a match against the team from Germany and mom and I have to see it -Seaching home, Mother Apex had a flag in one of her hands of his country and in the other a can of drink-goodbye Lincoln-Said the swordsman finally retiring-

-While in the streets of Royal Woods, two girls walked together complaining about their brother while another just listened or at least pretended to listen, were Ana Apex and Ronnie Anne Santiago-

I know that Aaxton is not restraining himself when he competes, but his kicks are like knocking down a solid wooden door, it's not right for him to hit a girl or whoever is kicking them unless he deserves it, I do not know how to feel now because He won but maybe he overreached a bit, when I saw his kicks hitting Lynn's body it was something that even it hurt me just to see it

I do not think it's so bad, I'd hate for a guy to underestimate me in some way, I'm capable of doing many things, take it this way, how were the last appointments you had this last week? -Asked Ronnie to Ana hoping to get to something-

They were disgusting after another -Since Ana had decided to pay attention to one or another occasional boy at school, everything turned out to be a big disappointment, at least she left Chandler a black eye- Some expect me to pay for all and others see me as a typical girl just because I fix myself a bit every day ... The only one who does not seem disgusting is your white-haired and that's so sad in a certain sense

Well, do you understand now where I want to go ?

I think, well Lynn and Aaxton are those people who have fun when they give everything and part of being a good competitor is to accept when they kick your ass, although I think I should talk to them, you could accompany me and so you can take advantage of seeing to Lincoln - Giving a couple of playful elbows to the Santiago girl's arm like a little hint -

-Meanwhile in the Loud house, the girl athlete still did not leave her room and neither let Lucy enter, the defeat certainly was not something that a girl like her would be used to, but even more a defeat of such magnitude, could even think that Aaxton did not give everything to beat her? Did he really see her as something so easy or not even a challenge ?-

Literally she's been like this all day and I do not know what's worse for her, the one who lost or who was avoiding doing the 2 in the bathroom until today without results -Lori said texting with her cell phone while she spoke-

Without results you say? The waste left in the toilet is excellent samples of study in addition to ... oh you say it for Lynn, it's true it did not do any good to retain her functions so long -Of course Lisa this time would not see more of her science-

And how would you feel if suddenly someone takes away your novel prize Jr eh? - Lincoln asked, lightly pushing his head with his finger-

Oh well, you already made me feel tied by Lynn ... But that does not mean that there is someone more brilliant to take away my prizes

This does not rock at all, but the problem for her is that she had never seen her come second, nobody ever here has seen that - Luna said to her sisters and brother and she was right, and Luan could not make a joke out of nothing to the situation-

Maybe all this will be fixed but we can not do it ourselves, this time I am not the problem or any of you - Lincoln in pensive mode, which could be a good plan now to support your sister? -

And what is the Lincoln idea? -Lana asked while picking her nose, Lola just made a gesture of disgust at that, but the question of his twin if it was a bit important- Well as much as I dislike to see Lana stick her finger in his nose and safe guard what you take ... what will you do? You can not cross the street and talk to Ana or her brothers

And why could not he? Maybe it would work, it had been a couple of hours already so maybe could find Aaxton unoccupied and if was lucky Ana would be home too-

-Lincoln hurried to the exit and saw that in the house Apex had entered not only Ana but also Ronnie Anne, something that did not expect and that never would have done it, when they did it they heard a couple of shouts of celebration, one of a boy and others of a woman of mature age and a chair flew breaking the window-

\- Meanwhile in the Apex house the mother and her swordsman son celebrated with euphoric cries the victory of the Russian team over Germany ... although it did not justify throwing a chair out the window- You know what would have been more fun mom? That this had happened right in the middle of the Russian winter -Mother and son laughed at the occasional joke and then noticed the presence of Ana and her friend Ronnie Anne-

Oh Ana, if you come because of Lynn, her family should be comforting her right now -said Aaxton, leaving his celebration aside-

No brother is fine, I speak with Ronnie Anne and now I think it was not bad that you were with everything, you have that honor of yours that forces you to do certain things, but take your opponent seriously no matter who is not bad in you -Ana said with a tender smile, Aaxton returned the smile and give the 5-

But even so she wants us to talk to Lincoln's sister hoping to achieve something, I think she feels responsible ... And I do not see why -Said Ronnie Anne with a neutral face, the Apex swordsman sighed with a bit of regret since in the Loud house maybe it would not be well received just to win a tournament, but Lynn was part of her HMB battalion so it was not convenient that they had problems, of her 15 subordinates she had to accept that she was the best and lose someone with its potential would be a hard blow-

\- Upon entering the house Aaxton was surprised that the sisters Loud and Lincoln did not blame him something, expected some kind of explosion or aggression, but did not get any of that, it was a relief for the Apex swordsman to see them take the things of a way a little more mature by at least Lori and Leni-

-Aaxton, Ana and Ronnie Anne entered the room finding that Lynn still held that second trophy, had not turned to the door, felt strange wearing that shirt with a number 1 in the center, his first defeat, his first time in which he had lost a fight one by one in such a crushing way ... And the fact that it was his first defeat only made it worse-

Lynn ... -The athlete Loud turned and saw Ana jr, Ronnie Anne and Aaxton- I thought it would be good to talk a little, as Aaxton has a lot to do in this I brought it

And I am here for the moral support of Ana - said Ronnie Anne - Although at this point if I am curious to know what they are going to say

No girls, I think I do not take this well, I think there are things I could not win, where I could not be number 1 and you're ridiculously strong, I did not want to accept the fact that someone was more skilled than I am in one of the sports that I practice but at least that way I will stop doing 2 before every important thing -Lynn laughed a little forced, Aaxton only gritted his teeth at that, what kind of attitude was that?-

You know ... sometimes dad sometimes shows us photos and me and Ana when we were babies ... he supported us with just one hand and he looked happy whenever we saw those photos, it's those things that parents do -Just 3 girls in the room were somewhat surprised, had absolutely nothing to do with the case in question-

When a person discovers their identity, what ... what inspires them and what they love, they decide to go out into the world like you do with sports and you went out into the world and you have more trophies than I have in my showcase , but now ... Now you stumble and decide to stay on the floor? -When the Apex swordsman started talking, he had a small wistful smile, but his expression now showed seriousness-

Will you stop being yourself because you found a barrier that you see insurmountable? I've seen many stop giving everything just for a fall and they just become a shadow of what they were ... So that you know the only thing that could hit harder than the kicks you received today is what can hit the experiences, but in the end the point is that you can resist all those falls, those kicks and those blows that she throws at you and always no matter what you give your 110% and even more than that! -Sealing the silver trophy to the athlete-

-In the end it seemed that everyone who was in the house Loud could have heard all that, Ana wanted to get into all that being stopped by Ronnie Anne-

Tell me, if someone like you ... if you stop giving everything in the field or whatever for this ... do you think it would still be satisfactory? -It was a strange moment when the sunlight entered through the window of the room illuminating the head of Lynn- Do not forget that tomorrow is practice day, it is also time for you to put some ice on the body - Aaxton got up leaving the room and the house-

-The next day Ana and Ronnie Anne had left again this time both taking a cola drink- You know your brother yesterday if I was impressed with that speech he gave to Lincoln's sister

To me not so much, he must have had to see something that made him think about it, he would not think of something like that inspiring nothing, do you think everything is fine with them just to win or lose? It does not matter what happens, maybe the competitive thing will never be taken away -As both the girl Apex and the girl Santiago sighed after drinking a drink of their drink, a sigh that was accompanied by the word ...- Brothers

-For the swordsman it was the day to train with his battalion, he was asking himself a couple of times if Lynn would attend, maybe it should not have been so hard either in the contest of the tournament or when he gave him that long reproach, on the way to the gym of the school which they let him occupy for the trainings he saw with surprise that Lynn was already in the place-

Wath commander we have, if that took! - Trying to sound accusatory but the smile on her face could not hide, Aaxton just let out a laugh before starting the session with his battalion pointing his sword at him - Then let's start at once!

You know ... Even if it's not today or tomorrow or even a year from now, I'm definitely going to beat you! -Exclaimed Lynn hitting the shoulder of his captain before starting to jog to warm up with the other 14 members of the battalion, the swordsman only stared at his recruits, maybe if he would have to take care of 15 possible strong rivals-

 _ **And now the answers to the reviews:**_

 _ **To RCurrent: Well, the second season started a while ago, so there is not much to say now. Greetings XD**_

 _ **To Guest: It's not a bad idea, maybe I can use it, but remember that this is a translation into the English language of the first season which is ready for a long time. Greetings :D**_

 _ **Well my dear readers, it has been a while since I updated this translation, since I have other stories in progress such as the second season of the Apex in Spanish, but I have not forgotten you at all. Without more to say I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see you in the neeeeeeeeeeeeeeext chapter :DDDDDDDDDDD**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 24: What was lost

-The house Apex had had a difficult night, at dawn all woke up screaming one after another because of a single brother who seemed to wake up suddenly by nightmares that he could not remember, it was Aaron-

-In the house it was Mr. Joseph's turn to make sure that little Ark did not take long to go back to sleep, it had been many nights and everyone was getting too tired, no doubt the experiments he underwent at the hands of Lisa Loud had not paid off and everything seemed to get worse, the problem would then have to be something deeper than the health or physical state of the brain and although one of the brothers was not the most generous of all until Arthur accepted that he would have to give some support for the situation if the problem was his brother's subconscious-

-In Lisa's room there had been a new explosion, to which his test subject Aaron had turned to ashes the bonds that held him to the table, although it had been a considerable explosion, now it is felt he could explode at any time -

You know, when I submitted to this I did not expect it to take so much to cure my sleeping problems! - Aaron complained standing up-

-The Loud genius sighed heavily thinking that the first time she met the Apex of the explosives gave him the impression of being an easy kid to deal with, one who would abide by the instructions without raising objections and who would be patient, but I think that he had even been patient enough and in other circumstances he had only told him to keep waiting, but finally he had made progress-

Well this time if I have a news for you, after exhaustive exams I have finally come to the conclusion that the origin of your problem is not in your physical state and it is not originated by any anomaly in your cerebral cortex -Having already attracted attention of your subject only with the phrase "I have a news for you"- My hypothesis is that the problem is in your subconscious in an area so deep that it is not possible to reach it by some common means

Well now tell me more clearly -Expressed Aaron-

At some point in your life you saw something horrible and that is what prevents you from sleeping peacefully, but it seems that it was something so strong that you do not even remember having seen that horrible thing

Well, I recently completed my 5 years, in this time that is what I could have seen ...?

Well, if what Lisa says is true then it's something I have to interfere with- There was a voice on the door of the room when it came to Arthur- Today I did not have a scheduled appointment so after doing my homework I thought in coming here

Had not Clyde made an appointment with you today?

He asked me to reschedule it for tomorrow, it seems that he accidentally ate a peanut, but going back to your brother thing, there is something new that I would like to try, but I can not do it alone, Lisa would you be willing to consider this as an experiment and help me?

Wait, why are you going to help with all this? You are the one I would least expect -Aaron said, waiting for a satisfactory answer-

The truth is I'm doing more for my sleep than for you, we all won

-Lisa of course expected something in exchange for his service, for that the Apex psychologist brought with him a small suitcase that he gave to the genius, as he quickly opened the hill and shook his hand with Arthur-

-The Loud genius intrigued by the proposal of the Apex Psychologist built an improvised but well functioning machine, the idea was simple and something taken from fiction, was that the television in the house was connected to a brainwave machine, it is at its Once it was connected to 5 terminals, now it only remained to find 3 people to accompany Arthur on a trip through Aaron's mind-

Okay, since we're all here, that's what we'll do -The people who would accompany Arthur were Lincoln, Ana and Ronnie Anne- Thanks for coming, this must be weird do not you think? -Asked the girl Apex to the girl Santiago-

Do not talk to me about weird things Ana, do not forget we're in the Loud house -Ronnie Anne said loudly, clearly intending Lincoln to get upset, which actually worked-

Ok guys, put on the helmet connected to the terminal, the 4 of us will enter the surface of Aaron's mind at the same time -Said Arthur, and everyone obeyed, Lisa would be in charge of monitoring the outside and the group of 4 boys would be in charge of looking at the inside of Aaron's mind-

-When the machine was turned on the 2 boys and the two girls were in a blank space with a gray floor, in front of them was a door that seemed to be clearly the entrance to the first level of the subconscious of Aaron-

Well guys before entering ... there is a theory that the subconscious of a person is divided into 6, each deeper than the previous one and if I am not mistaken the first level is the environment of the mind, I trust that if something Lisa can safely disconnect from outside

And if he can not help us from the outside !? -Asked Ronnie Anne in a combination of worried and annoyed-

Well, physically we are safe, but I do not know what could happen to us inside, remember that all this took place in a few minutes -He finally opened the door to Aaron's surroundings-

-The first level of the subconscious, the environment, was not something different from the Apex house that everyone knew, with all its members in their own passions, the difference was that seeing some as Allester would be, this instead of painting with A brush was painting with a stick of dynamite, Alphonse seemed to use gasoline to cook a meat and Axel seemed to take a large number of bombs throwing them as if they were his knives-

Why the guys are doing the usual thing but with bombs and things that explode? -asked Ana to her brother-

The environment is commonly what you want to change, this may say that Aaron would like us all to be more explosive in our own worlds, maybe he does not like us to be some so quiet or so calm if we are passionate about it, it is the environment of Lincoln wanting his sisters to share something that he likes

-The group climbed the stairs of the house until they reached the door that was supposedly the entrance to the room of Aaron and Ark, Arthur again opened and crossed the door they saw that they were no longer in the Apex house, but standing on a gigantic calendar- We must have reached the second level, Aaron's behavior

-They were standing on November 1, the month where Aaron was born, in the distance on the 12th, the birthday of the boy from the explosions and on them it seemed that a light rain of explosives was falling, all ran between screams, the pictures in the calendars were quite big and having to run for 12 seemed difficult and more with a strange thing chasing them-

What the hell is happening now? -Asked Ana alarmed as the rest-

The level of behavior is what you do consciously or unconsciously but you can decide to change it, even though it is not the most powerful change an individual can make! ! - Noting soon that for some of the calendar days some exploded but others did not - The days that explode in the calendar that receive the explosives must be the days in which Aaron provoked a powerful explosion

-Arriving at the 12th day of the calendar and through the door had passed what could be considered a danger in that place- It seems that we reached the next level, the potential of Aaron

-It was a room adorned with all kinds of explosive devices, so many that adorned a wall which did not seem to reach a ceiling, just kept going up, the door in front of them was closed, after Ronnie Anne and Ana tried to force it it was still closed-

The potential has a direct relationship with the behavior, perhaps among all these things we must find the most powerful and ... - Being interrupted by the girl Santiago-

Wait a moment, I do not want to find out what is going to happen if we make a mistake, we have to be careful with these things

-The group was thoughtful a few minutes thinking that it might not be the most destructive bomb of the place, it must be something else, there were many artifacts with which Aaron had never worked in his life or at least not that Arthur knew, among them a clearly colorful atomic bomb, it was obvious that something like this would cause the biggest explosion, but Aaron at age 4 did not know anything about nuclear physics and almost nothing of common physics to understand how one of these worked-

Wait, when you made that pool in your house, Aaron made a few things explode, maybe it's not the most noisy bomb, if not the favorite he has -Lincoln's words made sense and a lot, with that already in mind. he saw next to the door the type of bomb that produced more Aaron, metallic interior with inflammable cover that exploded by a wick that arrived at a compressed amount of gunpowder, Ana took it and when opening it with his hands he found a key-

Great, Ana! -Exclaimed the girl Santiago hitting her friend in the arm with affection-

-The fourth level when entering through the door did not seem very different, it was another dark room but this time with a box in the center-

This is the level of beliefs ... If you have a negative belief, it blocks the potential, limiting the behavior and also the environment. If on the contrary you have a positive belief, this will create new potential, change the behavior and the environment will be modified accordingly -explained Arthur, paying attention to the box, next to it was a pair of wire cutters-

Because everything you say seems out of a book? -Quested Ronnie Anne with a slightly mocking look, Arthur by his side just looked at her for a few moments without responding to the obvious, better respond to what looked around- Fence, I think it gives me some shame that at this point the mind of Aaron is so cliché -expressed the Apex girl, Arthur understood it but Lincoln and Ronnie Anne did not, they understood it only when opening the box they started an explosion sequence, a time bomb which had 3 minutes programmed-

Well you have to think fast, our brother once armed one of these -Ana held the clamps while they decided which cable to cut, from experience of movies Lincoln chose the old and reliable red cable, Ronnie Anne chose a yellow because it would be too simple that it was just the red wire and those were the only two wires in the box-

Decide at once, what rays are you going to cut? Ana asked exalted-

Talk to your brother, he was the brilliant idea! -Said Lincoln having already reached the screams-

-It was the level of beliefs, the positive beliefs, did Aaron always believe that his bombs would not end in an accident? on more than one occasion he had passed though never with major accidents, and if he always believed even after that that everything would turn out well ... Arthur took the clamps and cut the red wire deactivating the pump-

Woow, did you know what the correct cable was ? -Asked Ronnie Anne with a pair of open eyes-

No, there really was not a correct answer, if this is the level of beliefs then I just had to do that, believe that it was the right cable

-Only they had to pass by two more levels, outside Lisa kept everything in order, nothing went beyond their security parameters and knew that her brother and the rest of the team were fine to see them by the monitor-

This is the level of values, what Aaron considers important, things he would never do or something he would never use for his bombs ... -This time they were not in a dark room, it was a long and flowery meadow, quite peculiar to the mind in which they were, there were a couple of people with Asian features, a few posters who did not understand the language-

-It was then that Anne and Arthur remembered something, some time ago when I was just 1 year old, it had happened as a small incident, on television they gave a story about what happened with Hiroshima during the war, they did not explain how it was that he had been alone with the television turned on exactly in a channel that showed really crude and graphic images, since before that he liked to see things explode, but what he saw in that insurance report did not like him at all-

I think we found the problem, it's a memory that he blocked because of his young age, now we must get out of here before it gets ugly -Arthur shouted to the sky the name of the Loud genius and at that moment everyone woke up in the respective chairs they were in when they started the trip-

-Little time happened when Aaron also woke up, Arthur and Ana were willing to talk to him about what they saw in his head and after what happened Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were willing not to leave them alone-

Do you remember that some time ago when we were living in Texas you accidentally stayed alone in front of the television and they gave that story of the war? -Ana was straight to the point, Aaron opened his eyes something scared and little by little that happened to become a clear fear that led him to hold his head- To me ... I like what I do, but I do not want to do bombs that ... that can do things like that

It is each person's decision what will happen to what he does, if you can handle something like an explosion as skillfully as you do and not hurt others ... then you can go back to sleep as you need it, after I do not think you like nuclear work if you do not even know basic physics, -Arthur said, stroking his brother's head and saying goodbye to the others as his work was done, he had to prepare the guest room for the next day some visits-

-The next day was 2 pm and Aaron had barely awakened, yet no one had managed to wake him up before breakfast and it seemed to be the heaviest dream he had ever had in his last years, thinking that he was recovering the lost sleep time that nobody wanted to wake him up, he just got up for lunch and then went back to sleep as he wanted to recover all the lost sleep but when the whole Apex family got up he noticed that he had grown 7 cm in a single night-

-After a few minutes Clyde arrived at the Apex house to his session with Arthur, reclining on the bed in the guest room the boy Mcbride took out Lori Loud as a theme, that made the Apex psychologist roll his eyes for how annoying he sounded- Okay Clyde do not forget that this is a safe space

I know Arthur, it's just a strange thing to talk about these things with a specialist that I'm not used to yet -Clyde answered- And directly touching the point ... You think I should stop dreaming a future with Loir and move on or should I persist as the man that I am?

Before answering that question, would you listen to me if I told you that you should turn the page? -Asked Arthur raising a leave, there was only silence for a few seconds- Even if you do not reach Clyde adolescence, the time will be more layers to solve your problems than a specialist can or what I can, but you can always vent, remember this is a safe space

-While Arthur might have a more solid mind to forget the experiences they lived, Lincoln, Ana and Ronnie Anne would not have expected to see so many strange things even if their lives were magnets for situations like that ... or at least not in a mind so young clear that they later remembered that it was the mind of one of Ana's brothers, but something they did wonder is what they would have found in the last level of Aaron's subconscious, the deepest level of the subconscious-

-The deepest level ... the level of identity, what defines each person and what will become, if an individual wanted to be a millionaire first his identity would have to make him feel like one even if he did not have a million dollars in his bank account, in Aaron's mind his identity as such was not that of a bomb or that of a demolition device, it was something that neither Aaron nor himself could know of himself, the one who in the deepest part of his subconscious he saw himself as a flame, a flame that could start a lot in his future-

 _ **That has been all for today, for now with nothing more to say, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see you in the next chapter**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and any reference here does not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Cap 26: The Girls Crew

-Lincoln at school had his group in which not only was Clyde, also other 3 guys who were Liam, Rusty and Zack. The group was something that Ana had noticed, it was a group of only boys, it was not that it bothered her because surrounded by guys it would feel strange ... maybe it was ironic to have 10 brothers but it was something totally different, but that gave the Apex girl an idea, one in which she would have to include Ronnie Anne-

So you want us to have our own group of girls? -Asked the girl Santiago to her friend Apex-

That's right, they do not have to be of our same class but it would be great to have our gang to spend some time, the girls in the class are as fun as watching the paint on a wall

-Ronnie Anne sighed seeing the disaster approaching, it seemed like one of the crazy plans of Lincoln- Okay, I do not see what is the worst that could happen

-All right now they needed girls for the group, at least 4 girls to have their group but there was a problem, the girls in the class and most in the school were boring, Ana wanted something quite peculiar, so unique she wanted her group to be of girls who might have to look for more from school, but it would be worth it for the days when having a butt on the couch and an ice cream bucket were not enough-

Ana, I have my doubts about this, did I ever tell you what Lincoln did in the ...? -But it seemed that he had already told Ana that story because of his answer-

Yes Ronnie Anne, you, and Lincoln and even Clyde told me about what happened at that dance where everything seemed super strange, I suppose the Lincoln sisters have friends very similar to them and ... "Then Ana he turned on the focus of ideas- and they are certainly not boring at all and there would always be something to do ...

-In that moment the girl Santiago understood that she should not have touched the subject of dance but Ana was already determined to visit the house Loud after classes-

-And already meeting has reunited 4 sisters specifically being Luna, Luan Lynn and Lucy- It's better that this is important Ana, I was in the middle of a warm up session for a practice game in a few hours

Well, I do not know if it's important for you but it's important for me ... oh, it's just something I want and what I want is for you to call the girls with whom you forced Lincoln to go to that school

And why do you want us to do that? -Lucy asked-

Ana explained to the 4 sisters of Lincoln her idea of having a group of girls that approached her age, it seemed one of those crazy plans of the white-haired Loud that did not work but Ana had 4 little tricks up her sleeve, so to speak. get the favor of the girls-

-In the attic of the house Apex there were many things that were not used, including some vinyl records, a utilitarian skull, non toxic fantasy foam and a punching bag, did not wonder much who would use things like foam inside the family but if it was in the attic then it was no longer used for sure-

-It was not difficult for the 4 Loud sisters to accede to Ana's request based on their exchange and to call those girls although on the other hand Ronnie still doubted the idea, the only thing they all had in common was that they were members of a uncomfortable classic misunderstanding of the Louds, but for a third point of view Ana could perhaps make it work after all did not live in a single world class ... and of course if she failed her friend Santiago would always be there to help her get up -

-The plan was to talk to each and every one but first separately, a plan to divide and conquer as it would be easier to interact with all one at a time starting with the girl friend of the moon with purple hair strands-

Hi, are you Tabby?

Yes, I am, you must be Ana Apex, right? -Asked the girl with the purple tuft giving her hand to Ana, both were in front of a record store-

\- Their conversations included the musical tastes of both while with one ear and headphones listening tonadas with the volume on 11 ... and some attempt of joke of the girl Apex as saying that the favorite genre of music of his brother Aaxton liked of the same way that he likes his armor ... Of Heavy Metal, of course to be something improvised if I take to Tabby some laughter that only of stopped by a look of surprise when I commented that Luna had with a certain boy a formal relationship-

Woow and who was the lucky one? Must be very good playing guitar -Said the girl with the purple tuft, of course anyone who did not know the facts would believe that Luna would look for a boy with his taste for music-

Well ... the boy is an artist but not a musical one, sometimes they can say that he is strange and his face looks like a girl's, but they do not make a bad pair -Ana expressed and in an instant she pointed with her finger, while both walked down the street they saw the mentioned ones although they did not notice both girls-

You're right, Ana, they do not look bad at all -Said the girl with the purple lock.

What if you talk to me about yourself? Asked the girl Apex, Tabby on her part had no problem expressing herself as such talking about her and things like her idea of an ideal date to isolate a room and listen to music above the 11th and then share some ice cream and feel its vibrations ears by the volume of the music with the headphones both girls said goodbye leaving their telephone contact numbers, immediately to separate enough Ana got in touch with Ronnie Anne-

Well Ronnie is already one, I only need 3, are you sure you do not want to accompany me for the rest?

Totally sure Ana, this is a task that only you are able to do and I think it will be better if I just wait for you to finish. "With that finally both girls agreed, of course at that time Ronnie Anne preferred to stay at home with his video games and a few snacks, instead of helping Ana, he preferred to be present at the end only if he failed.

-The second girl in question would be something more difficult to deal with, but only had to avoid smiling too much and think that poems without rhymes were good ... even if it were not like that and not to say that nosferatu's hair looked like an inverted hairstyle-

Haiku right?

Oh, you're the Apex girl, I think Arthur is your brother -A what Ana nodded-

-It was true, once Haiku and Arthur met, and according to what they both knew, although they did not end up enjoying themselves, they did not hate each other either. This time the place was the library, both girls read poetry books or at least Ana looked at the quick pretending to read them, basically 10 poems that could have a sheet the girl Apex only read 2, maybe dealing with this girl would be a bit harder

Are you good at writing poems? -Asked the gothic girl-

Poems ...? -Ana had to think fast hiding his face of nervousness but of course he could not hide the small drops of sweat running down his face, anything that rhyme would serve- HumptyDumpty sat on a wall, HumptyDumpty from the wall fell, his shell easily broke and his filling all scattered

The fragility of life as an egg shell ... that deep -Well at least it had not seemed bad and that mattered, maybe if within the future group of Ana girls it would be difficult for Haiku to feel comfortable ... but it would be fixed, at least at one point they began to draw a picture, at the end Haiku showed a classic portrait of the grim reaper while Ana drew a black dragon making it clear that art techniques were not something he shared with his older brother -

What else can you tell me about yourself? -Ana did not completely regret that question, listening to the Gothic girl her taste for spirits, sad poetry, beings of darkness ... Maybe she just needed to say that she enjoyed playing the Ouija board although of course Haiku did not It was like watching a horror movie like those that made Ana turn away before spilling froth through her mouth due to fear.

\- Both were left with the drawing of the other and the Gothic girl let out a small and almost imperceptible smile that was erased when seeing a certain boy with magnifying glasses and green vest, it was just Arthur who had gone to the library for more reading material-

Ana ... Haiku, still fantasizing about vampires?

And you still fantasizing about monsters and tentacles?

Touche Miss Gothic "He finally said retiring-

Au revoir sir psychologist - answered the girl-

-The next day was to deal with the other two girls, the friends of Luan and Lynn, the first girl required to have a fairly developed physical endurance, but nothing like a mother training her daughter and brothers in self-defense, after so many kicks Surely the shoves of a roller derby girl would be easy to handle-

-Both girls had agreed to meet in a skate park, Ana knew it and had brought some skates found in the attic of her house, they fit well and were not necessary to try to maintain balance, it was good that the skates were of that type because when he unexpectedly received a tackle from the roller derby girl he could have ended up falling on his face-

Hey you must be Ana! !

And you must be Polly, Hehehe, "he said rising with something belated, more by surprise than by the demolition and some pain in the butt.

Okay since you arrived so like a couple of race laps down the track? -I asked Ana as a challenge, a challenge that the Roller Derby girl was not going to reject-

-5 laps on a long track where the physical contact was valid so the shoves and tackles did not wait, but could Ana compete at the same level as a girl with more experience that was Polly? Trying to use the style of firmness of his brother swordsman was not an option now, but if he used all his brute strength thinking what his mother would do-

-After 4 laps where the spirit of competition gradually became the desire to beat the girl who had at his side, after the body began to resent, one arm the winner of the challenge had been Polly-

You're good, and very tough too, "the Roller Derby girl told the Apex girl, offering her a bottle of water.

And I think I only know a few people tougher than you, "Ana said, stroking her somewhat aching arms as she lay on the floor.

If you give it all huh?

Of course, giving everything makes it more fun ... And you have something, you have not thought about competing?

I do not have that kind of experience, Polly, but thanks for the offer, "Ana said, clenching her fist with the girl," and I hope we're in touch. "

-3 girls and only one was missing, how hard would a girl from a clown school be? Maybe not a lot, but I would have to think that it was funny and laughing without it being a forced laugh instead of a natural one was worrisome, if it was like Luan surely would not laugh too much at his jokes and if something did not seem fun but even so I laughed in a forced way, the clown girl would notice? -

-Was he able to handle a musical girl, a gothic peta and a rough skater, because it would be more difficult for a girl attached to antics and laughter? Absolutely none for Anastasia Jr Apex, the girl who could adapt to everything she wanted and had more than one thing to prove it-

Hey, you must be Giggles?

And you must be Ana, they have spoken thanks to you. "Stretching her hand to shake her with the Apex girl, for Ana it was clear the joke attempt but she did not evade it, I accept the touches of the button in the hand of the clown girl laughing a shortly after-

-The meeting of both girls consisted of Ana being a test public for various acts of Giggles, was not bad doing what he did, but watch juggling bowling pins when he had already seen his brother challenger of danger do it with red knives alive...-

You know one of my brothers is good at juggling things and doing fun acts, although the comic is not really his thing, it is the only thing that can not hit the target in my opinion

You mean Axel Apex? He is your brother ?

Wow do you know him? -Asked Ana surprised-

Personally not, but he has become known for his acts of danger, I have been told that it is really amazing but I have never seen him in person, in the school of clowns it is said that he is able to throw motorbikes into the air and catch them with his eyes closed -then it was a good idea to take her to see something of her brother who challenged the danger if he had really become so well known ... although the closing seemed exaggerated-

You know in fact today Axel has a presentation and I think it's not far from here, we could go see him if you want

-The clown girl nodded and after a short walk they came to a large crowd of people watching a stage, it seemed they had arrived just in time because Axel was entering a large vessel filled with milk, with the help of a small assistant blonde hair and red cap closed the lid of the vessel-

-They went 3 minutes and the bowl had no answer, Lana Loud drained the content of this quickly to empty it completely and when opened it showed the public that it was empty, Axel was not inside, was soaked with milk right in the middle of the public and when it was noticed the great surprise of the public did not wait and the applause-

Well that is my brother in what is good, what do you think? -I asked Ana-

-For the null reaction but bright eyes of the clown girl it seemed that with her everything had gone maybe better than with Tabby, Polly or Haiku, maybe for her it was like seeing magic but of course Ana did not understand how the trick of the vessel with milk, was one of the advantages of being this young-

Although I think I prefer to know some new trick, how about yours eh? -I asked the clown girl making her react, she smiled touching her nose and from her shoes she shot a small stream of water on Ana's face which gave her a certain grace-

\- That same night the Apex girl called her friend Ronnie Anne, who did not take long to ask if everything had been a failure and got a negative response, not being too surprised by that, but now she feared that she would have to deal with 4 more girls although Not every day surely or ...-

Hey Ana, you do not plan on having this group with us every day, right?

Of course not, the girls with whom I try to form a group are ... Specials and that's good, but you're more unique, I only have one Ronnie Anne -It had been a pretty tender moment even if it was a cell phone-

-The next day was the day of the final test, the test of fire that would dictate if the Apex girl would have her own group of girls ... or that group would become a more deadly bomb than the ones Aaron prepares and the confusion is not He did wait when the 4 girls arrived, not only was it strange to see Ana with a girl with black hair and dark skin, but there was more than one girl present and they all wanted an explanation-

According to myself I will explain, this plan was so disrupted to have a group of friends and well ... Ronnie Anne as my first friend here at Royal Woods I support myself by not telling me that it could be a bad idea too many times, but maybe they expected something different ... they can not deny that they all had fun with me even Haiku, can someone say that I do not have a good time with me?

-Tabby, Giggles, Haiku and Polly looked at each other, the only time they had seen was in that misunderstanding by the Loud, maybe Ana was a girl that ... well maybe it was not so peculiar even if she could not stand the terror, but if he had taken so much trouble ... why not give it a chance? -

-The girls quartet raised her thumb to the girl Apex and the girl Santiago and Ana's eyes became brilliant for having done their job

Very well you can smile all you want ... but do not expect that from me -Explained Haiku finally-

 ** _That has been all for today,as always I also regret the mistakes of spelling in my translation. For now with nothing more to say, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment and follow the story and see you in the next chapter_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House and all references here do not belong to me, the characters Oc yes**_

Chapter 27: A restless baby

\- In the Loud house some time ago they learned that Lilly, the youngest of the sisters already had their own tastes, what made Lincoln and his sisters have tried to mold her in his image was his desire to have someone in the family with whom share their tastes, but more the curiosity of a baby was what helped them in that, certainly the babies were not an easy matter to treat-

\- On the other hand in the Apex house the situation was somewhat different, neither Ana nor the rest of the brothers had intention to mold the little Ark in his image, but if they wanted to discover what it was that would return to the smallest of the unique Apex in his type, when it is that he would show something or we would have to wait longer for him to define himself as such -

Come on brother there must be something that differentiates you from other babies more than just being able to crawl fast -The swordsman said, holding Ark for a few moments and then leaving him softly on the floor-

Let him be, none of us had his badge at such a short age, except maybe Aaron because he's only 5 years old ... but the rest ... -Finally unfinished, Alphonse-

Maybe he needs some external influence, or just have to give him time, but we can not pressure Ark to discover himself, not at his age -Said Arthur, carrying the baby to his room-

The preschool may not motivate enough, but on the other hand kindergarten is not a place that motivates me much, -Said Aaron- But if he needs more influence, I think it would be good ... -Being interrupted by his brother psychologist -

Take Ark to the house with the greatest concentration of chaos and lack of logic in the world where everything is meaningless and run the risk of his mind being mashed? I do not see why not - Speaking sarcastically-

-After a few minutes Ana went with her little brother to the house of her neighbors with an excuse already raised, ringing the bell was received by Lincoln that the first thing they did was say hello- Sorry for the inconvenience Lincoln but you and your sisters could take care of Ark, we have a little problem in the house trying to catch a rat

\- Knowing the great difficulty of the family to deal with plagues, Lincoln did not refuse, received Ark Apex in his arms and wished the best to his friend-

Girls, I want your attention! - Certainly winning for a moment - Do you think they could help me take care of the younger brother of the Apex? It seems they have another pest problem in their house -All of them sighed with regret that having to look after their sister Lily was a lot-

Forget it Lincoln, literally it was you who accepted the care of that child -Lori answered-

\- Leaving the little Ark Apex in the hands of Lincoln alone, he took him to Lisa's room where Lily was in her baby pen. She was awake and playing with toys when she saw her brother come in with a little boy little bigger than her -

-Ark could be a baby, but he had one thing that could do it differently, it did not take long to take many things from the corral including Lily's blanket and make a rope to leave the corral, being followed by baby Loud barely managing to get out of his little cage for babies by going full circle in the air before falling on his diapers-

-Little Ark followed by Lily began to crawl on the second floor, finding in his way a fight of the twins which rolled down the stairs in their conflict, the little Apex entered the room of Lola and Lana beginning to check things with his mind and his infant curiosity-

-Ark wanted to free Lana's animals from the room, but his idea was back when he heard the little baby coughing behind him as if they both really knew what they were doing, they might really know, at their age they were capable of getting angry, scared and feeling sad, they could think even if not as a person of years were able to think with their little and young minds-

-At that time the little Ark was dressed in a simple white shirt, blue pants and children's shoes, what he wanted was to explore the house of the people with whom he saw his sister and his brothers living together, but it seemed that he could not play with the animals of the Loud de cap red or do what he wanted, because even if he was aware that he was not at home he was still small enough to know how to behave-

-When out of the room Ark and Lily saw the Loud athlete out of his room, Lucy sure was reading one of his books, of course Ark did not know but having seen the door opened into the room taking a soccer ball, this took him to the stairs and kicked him, of course the kick of a baby would not be strong so it was funny the moment they heard something breaking-

-A cats, both babies go down the stairs slowly and in the scene were already Mr. and Mrs. Loud calling Lynn for an explanation of a vase broken by a soccer ball-

Listen, I did not go this time, I was in the garden practicing -Of course they did not believe her, she was the only one who would kick a ball inside the house without fearing that something would break and they continued like this until the little Ark Apex appeared taking the ball and kicking it again, of course they would not scold a baby, but Lynn meanwhile went to look for Lincoln because it was his responsibility-

Hey how are you two left the corral ? -The white haired Loud asked who did not take long to meet both infants and his question there was only silence disguised with incomprehensible baby noises, then it was Lynn who found his brother giving him a hard blow on the arm and claiming him for the destruction of Ark, of course if he were going to take care of a child who would at least take responsibility for his mischief-

I think I can not leave them alone ... but I'm not going to have the support of anyone here, but I do not need the girls to take care of them, I have a super brother of my own to call - Clarify Lincoln using his radio calling Clyde-

-The boy McBride did not take long to get to the house Loud, with the assurance that caring for a baby male would be much easier than it was to take care of Lily, surely would not have to change diapers this time and see a full life go by in front of his eyes-

-Now Lincoln and Clyde could take care of little Apex together but the problem they had now was that they had lost sight of him again- Oh it can not be, how is it that a baby can crawl so fast !? - Lincoln asked to whoever -

Hey, I think Lily wants to tell us something -Just pointing to the baby who made noises to get attention, the best ally they had to be able to pursue and control a baby now seemed to be just another baby and now although strangely it seems with Lily leading Ark's search and hunt all seemed to improve a bit-

GAGAH! ! ! -Apunt Loud baby to little Ark, this was riding Charles as if it were a horse, Lincoln and Clyde wasted no time impressing and took the baby Apex in his arms, the little boy laughed amused as if he was not really aware of what he was doing ... although maybe he did it and had fun with his little games-

-In his hands the baby had a kill flies and with a quick movement between his childish laughs gave a strong slap to Lincoln with that fly killer right in the face freeing young Loud, immediately hit the floor this full his diapers leaving an odor that made both boys and even Lily faint even for a short period of time-

Lincoln wakes up, Ark disappeared again

-Clyde waved his friend from the shoulders making him react, Lily was not even far away in the garden you could hear noises, somehow Ark had managed to climb a tree and now he could not go down, swinging on a branch as if not it would matter that down I only had hard ground-

Ahk ... Bubu? - Lily said to Lincoln and to Clyde believing that the little Apex would be hurt while being in the tree-

Quiet Lily, he's not going to have a single bubu today ... At least not within the confines of this house - Said the white-haired, the branch where Ark was swinging was thin so it was only a matter of time for that it was broken and the little Apex again fell into the arms of Lincoln while laughing funny about everything he did- We need something to calm him down

I'm getting ahead, Lincoln -Clyde said, showing a bottle of hot milk to drink, normally any baby would cry for being hungry and Ark had it, but instead of crying this one just made a great and funny ... at least for him, a funny uproar, taking Clyde's bottle away and throwing milk everywhere before go crawling again-

Well I'll go prepare another bottle, do you think you can with your only Lincoln?

I'm not alone Clyde, I have Lily on my side, nothing like a baby to know how another baby thinks -Loading her younger sister in her arms inside the house in search of Ark Apex-

-It was not hard to find Ark this time, since he was being chased ... by the rest of the Loud sisters, while Ark was traveling on one of Lynn's skates all the sisters were throwing themselves on the unsuccessful in their capture- Literally how can we not catch a baby ! ? -Lori asked already reaching the limits of his patience-

This is Lincol's fault, all to him! ! -Lola shouted, something in which all except Lily agreed, but before the sisters could unload their tantrums against the white-haired boy on his way, the little Ark appeared on Lynn's skate and with a rope in his hands passing in front to the Loud sisters fast enough to trip over the rope falling on top of each other-

Wow, I've never seen a baby with diapers so well -Express Clyde after what he had just seen with Lincoln and bringing the bottle with milk again before they all launched again against the making him drink the milk-

-During the next two hours the little Apex slept while being watched, in time to be picked up again by Ana seeing something bruised, since he had to make the lie of the rat in the house was credible in view of Lincoln-

Did you have many problems? The truth is that I do not know how he would behave with someone who is not his family -Said Ana, welcoming her little brother-

Well, he behaved better than my sisters do, so it was not difficult -And in those words, if there was any reason for Ana's ears-

\- Later that day all the brothers and sister were gathered around the little Ark again without seeing major changes in his person-

I knew it was very soon ... besides what benefits could the Loud and its discordant environment give to the head of our brother, eh ? -Arthur asked rhetorically-

I do not know, I wanted to believe that with a similar family atmosphere but with different people I could get something out of myself, although it seems that it was not like that -Of course nobody from the Apex knew that their little brother Ark had only "lived" with Lincoln and Lily-

Well, it is naughty like any baby so for now we just have to wait and see how it grows, but it is our little brother, he will surely have his "something" that differentiates him from us -expressed Alphonse optimist, something that did not hurt-

-Ark Apex, a very small mystery of the family that they could not decipher completely, they wanted to know more about their little brother, but they had no alternative but to wait until he could decide for himself, just wait and that each one had different expectations-

-Such as Lily had his own tastes already, likes that at his age did not differentiate him from others, but as the little Loud had her baby tastes like her blanket and her toys, the little Ark had a slightly more active taste, the taste to explore the unknown, that could not be different from any baby, but not any baby could leave his corral when he wanted to-

-Little Ark was still a wild child, a boy who did what he did because he had the curiosity of a child like any other and wanted to discover things, his brothers and sister did not notice it because a baby's curiosity about things could to be big, but just as Ark could easily get out of his corral, that was not too big a signal, but it was a great sign to see the baby mount Balto the wolf dog throughout the house as if from a great adventure will treat-

-They looked outwards seeing the animal running with the baby on its back, maybe they had not noticed how daring it could become a baby, but it was certainly great for all that it was not just a baby more, it was just a child common, but he was not and would not be an ordinary child, because he was Ark Apex-

 _ **And until here this chapter arrived after months that did not update this XD, the truth of things is that a ps4 and a history type crossover with Bloodborne are things that I maintain in a high priority, but as I always say, I do not forget of you, so without more to say, epsero have enjoyed the chapter, comment, share and follow the story and see you in the next chapter :DDDDDDD**_


End file.
